


Fractura

by Le_Poulet_kokoro28



Series: Corona de flores [4]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Poulet_kokoro28/pseuds/Le_Poulet_kokoro28
Summary: Tras una leve caída, el matrimonio de Poppy y Ramón vuelve a ester en el mismo punto de quiebre, ¿Podrá esto separarlos?





	1. Rodando por las escaleras

.  
Luego del incidente con los Petrov, Poppy se dio cuenta que necesitaba participar en las rutina de los niños, Blossom y Sage estaban creciendo y esos pequeños momentos eran realmente los que importaban, la inclusión de la madre a la rutina no fue sencilla; Cuando era la hora de preparar los bocadillos a las 4 de la mañana, se quedaba dormida mientras le untaba la mermelada a los panecillos, se volvía a quedar dormida en la meditación y no despertaba hasta que Ramón y los niños ya iban a la mitad del calentamiento. Para Poppy era casi imposible mantenerse despierta, incluso entre las posturas de yoga se quedaba dormida, finalmente seguía la caminata por el bosque para llegar al claro donde solían hacer los ejercicios más pesados, Poppy comenzaba bien, pero tras un par de minutos se quedaba embobada viendo a su esposo, suspiraba desde una roca al ver cómo trabaja su torso, sentía humedecer sus bragas al verlo de espaldas. No lo pudo resistir, mientras los niños hacían sentadillas muy lejos de ellos, la mujer de cabellos rosados aprovecho que Ramón hacia lagartijas para sentarse en su espalda.   
.  
-¿Pero que haces? –  
-Nada… solo te ayudo con peso extra. – dijo mientras abría más las piernas y con ellas se aferraba más a él, hizo un movimiento con la cadera. – vamos, sigue. –  
-No soy tu caballo. – dijo dejándose caer en el suelo y cruzando los brazos con enfado, detestaba que Poppy arruinara sus entrenamientos.   
-Vamos, sigue… o quieres que siga yo. – comenzó a moverse de forma insinuosa, pero Ramón no lo noto hasta que escucho un leve gemido.   
-¿Tú estás…? –  
-Espera un poco… no hables. – decía mientras un pequeño y sutil orgasmo la hacían sacudirse, mordió fuerte sus labios y estrujo con fuerza la camisa de Ramón. – Si…Perfecto. – dijo mientras suspiraba y su cuerpo se relajaba.   
-¿Enserio? ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Ahora, encima de mí? ... Poppy, los niños están… -  
-Distraídos, si, no vieron nada, están del otro lado… ¿O te molesta que tú no te “divertiste”? –   
-Yo no soy como tú, Poppy… hay lugares para… - pero callo de golpe, se tuvo que tapar la boca para no dejar escapar un gemido causado por las hábiles manos de su esposa en la zona que lo volvía loco.   
-Huy… alguien se está poniendo caliente y no está pensando precisamente en el lugar en donde está… ¿Quieres que siga? – Pero no alcanzo a poner su mano de nuevo ahí, pues el hombre se paró de golpe y cubrió sus glúteos con sus manos.   
-No, no quiero que sigas, no aquí… y no con los niños cerca. –  
-Seguro, podrías sostener tu respuesta mientras te acaricio en… - La mujer trato de acercarse, pero Ramón la esquivo.   
-No Poppy, no estoy jugando. –  
-Vamos, yo me divertí un poco hoy, quiero que tú también lo hagas. –   
-No… aléjate. – dijo tomando distancia.   
-No quiero, vamos ven. –   
-No. –   
.  
Poppy era algo lenta, por ello a Ramón se le hacía fácil escaparse, un juego lujurioso se formó, él se dejaba alcanzar solo para escapar y seguir corriendo, la provocaba con la mirada y la mujer inmediato caí. Los niños al ver que sus padres jugaban a algún tipo de “atrápame” terminaron por perseguirlo también.   
.  
-Mamá ¿Por qué perseguimos a papá? – Pregunto Blossom.   
-No importa, solo atrápenlo. –   
.  
Los niños tenían buena condición y a Ramón le empezó a costar trabajo huir de todos.   
.  
-No es justo, tres contra uno. –  
-Corre o te vamos a alcanzar. – le amenazó con dulzura Poppy.   
.  
Finalmente se cansó y sus tres perseguidores saltaron sobre él.   
.  
-Te tenemos. – dijeron los tres mientras lo abrazaban con fuerza.  
-Me tienen. – les contesto mientras disfrutaba de su afecto. El abrazo fue largo y no fue hasta que la luz que se reflejó en su reloj de muñequera que le calo en los ojos que noto la hora. - ¡Por Dios! ¡Es muy tarde! ¡llevamos 30 minutos de retraso en la rutina! –  
-¡30 minutos! – exclamaron asustados los gemelos.   
-Vamos, cálmense todos, aun no es hora de ir a clases. –  
-Poppy, aún no han desayunado, no se han dado una ducha, son 15 minutos de camino a casa y yo… -  
-Ok, Ok, Ya entendí, vamos tarde, si corremos tal vez alcancemos. –  
-¡¿TAL VEZ?! No Poppy, no lo vamos a lograr, ya van tarde, no llegarán a clase a tiempo y tendrán un retardo. –  
-¡¿Un retardo?! – preguntaron asustados los gemelos.  
-Si, es lo que les dan a los niños que llegan tarde. – comento Ramón como si contara una historia de terror.   
-¡NO! ¡No queremos un retardo! –  
-Ya, paren los tres, nadie tendrá un retardo si corremos ahora a casa. –  
-Pero mamá, yo… - Sage estaba muy asustado, se le veía en la cara, al igual que Blossom.   
-No llegaremos. – dijo con pesimismo el padre.   
-Basta, vamos a jugar un juego. – propuso la mujer.   
-¿Un juego? ¿Ahora? – pregunto molesto Ramón.   
-Si, vamos, lo perdido, perdido esta, ahora no hay que lamentarnos. –  
-¿Y cuál es el juego mamá? – preguntaron un tanto mejor de ánimo los gemelos, mientras Ramón solo se cruzaba de brazos muy enojado.   
-Se llama, “El último en llegar a casa es un huevo podrido” – dijo para salir corriendo por la vereda. Los gemelos corrieron detrás de ella, pues no les gustaba perder en lo absoluto.   
-¡Hey! ¿A dónde van? ¡No me dejen! – grito Ramón.   
.  
Corrieron todos por la vereda de vuelta a la casa, los primeros en llegar fueron los gemelos, seguidos de Poppy.   
.  
-¡Eres un huevo podrido! – cantaron Blossom y Sage a su padre al verlo entrar por la puerta, este los miro con bastante odio. -Bueno… quizás no… - comentaron apenados.   
.  
Ramón miro su reloj, si salían en menos de 15 minutos estarían puntuales en la escuela.   
.  
-De alguna forma rara, lo lograste. – le dijo a su esposa.   
-Aun no, niños, ahora será un huevo podrido el ultimo que salga de la casa, hoy será un desayuno ligero. – dijo dándoles algunos sobrantes de los bocadillos de la madrugada. – Su papá… - menciono mirándolo. – nos hará unos deliciosos lonches para comer cuando nos de hambre, ahora, corran, corran… -  
.  
Los gemelos se sentaron en la sala y comenzaron a comer los panecillos, Ramón se fue a la cocina a hacer lo que su esposa le pidió, Poppy bajo corriendo con el pelo mojado, una secadora en la mano y su maletín en la otra.   
.  
-¿Ya te bañaste? – preguntaron sorprendidos los gemelos.   
-Claro, si me quedo sentada comiendo no saldré a tiempo, todo está saber aprovechar el tiempo, como, me baño y me visto casi al mismo tiempo. – dijo orgullosa   
\- Wow… - exclamaron los gemelos.   
-Así es, soy una Super Mamá. –  
-Eres super irresponsable. – le contesto Ramón desde la cocina. – y andar a las prisas no es algo de lo que te debas sentir orgullosa. – gruño. – solo les das malos ejemplos. –  
.  
Poppy solo sonrió con dulzura y negó un poco con la cabeza.   
.  
-Niños, vamos, traten de hacer la mayor cantidad de cosas al mismo tiempo. –  
-Si mamá. – dijeron para salir corriendo escaleras arriba.   
.  
Poppy se fue a la cocina para mirar a su esposo poner algunas cosas en un par de bolsas, estaba escurriendo de sudor.   
.  
-Ramón, Ramón… te he dicho lo muy atractivo que te ves cuando sudas. –  
-Chistosa. – dijo en mal tono. - ¿crees que esto es divertido? Estoy así porque me perseguiste y después de eso mi hiciste correr hasta casa… y perdí por tu culpa. – se quejó.   
-Oh, un papito gruñón quería ganar, pero no pudo porque no tiene buena condición. – dijo con voz infantil.   
-¿Qué? Claro que la tengo, podría correr un maratón y lo ganaría sin ningún problema. –  
-Entonces… ¿Qué paso hace rato? – pregunto coqueta.   
-Paso que me canse de estar huyendo de todos ustedes, hicieron trampa, me cansaron para después echarse a correr. – luego susurro. – y seguro lo tenías planeado. –  
-Cariño, te prometo que esta noche te volveré a hacer sudar, vas a divertirte mucho, mucho. –  
-Poppy, no me gusto lo que hiciste… entiendes que… - Poppy lo callo poniendo uno de sus dedos en su boca.   
-Fui una niña mala, si, lo entiendo, ¿Quieres castigarme? Castígame, házmelo como quieras. – respondió de forma lujuriosa. Ramón en respuesta le regalo una sonrisa malvada.   
-¿Cómo yo quiera? –  
-Si. –  
-Bien, me gusta la idea, pero ahora, por lo que más quieras, apúrate, sabes que detesto que rompas la rutina. –  
-Si, lo sé, ya voy. – hablo mientras se secaba el cabello con la secadora.   
-¡Esa es mi mochila! – se escuchó gritar a Sage que corría detrás de Blossom bajando a toda prisa por las escaleras.   
-No, esta es la mía, la tuya la dejaste debajo de tú cama. – le contesto.   
-Claro que no. –  
-Claro que si, ¿quieres apostar? –  
.  
Ambos niños corrieron de vuelta a arriba, cosa que molesto a Ramón.   
.  
-¡BLOSSOM, SAGE, NO CORRAN POR LAS ESCALERAS! – grito muy enojado, pero los gemelos no lo escucharon.   
-Relájate. – le pidió Poppy.   
-Se pueden caer. – menciono muy preocupado.   
-Nadie se va a caer por las escaleras, no seas exagerado. –  
-Poppy, si los niños se caen será tu culpa. – la chantajeo. – Ahora vete ya, aun no termino tú almuerzo. –  
-Claro gruñón. – pronuncio con tono burlón para irse directo arriba.   
.  
Prácticamente ya estaba lista, no se iba a maquillar ni hacer un peinado elaborado, solo una coleta y zapatillas la harían lucir bien. Se paro a la orilla de las escaleras y mientas se sostenía del barandal con una mano y con la otra se ponía el primer tacón, le hablo a los gemelos.   
.  
-Ya casi me voy, si no se apuran los dos serán huevos podridos. –  
-¡Ya vamos! – gritaron los dos, que de alguna forma habían perdido los libros que les tocaba llevar ese día.   
.  
Poppy dejó escapar un par de carcajadas, soltó su mano del barandal para ayudarle a la otra mano a poner la zapatilla restante, ahí estaba, a la orilla de las escaleras equilibrándose en un solo pie con un tacón puesto, cuando pensó que lo tenía al fin en su lugar, sintió la falta de piso debajo de su talón, todo su mundo comenzó a moverse en cámara lenta, en un vano intento de detener su caída, se giró ligeramente, el primer impacto lo tuvo en el codo derecho, giro de nuevo, esta vez porque la gravedad la jalaba hacia abajo, veía pasar las rejas del barandal una tras otra, por más que tratara de tomar alguna de esas líneas le era imposible, vio unas cuantas estrellas cuando uno de los escalones golpeo contra uno de sus pómulos dejando tras el impacto una larga línea que dividió su mejilla en dos, rodando cuesta abajo, sintió como su pierna izquierda se movía con una soltura extraña y poco natural, pero no había dolor, ni siquiera estaba asustada, su actitud positiva no la dejaba caer a esos sentimientos negativos, cosas como “Bueno, creo que todos tendremos un buen pretexto para llagar tarde” se le venían a la mente, por fin llego abajo, no sin antes impactar con ambas rodillas el último escalón, cosa que la catapulto al suelo, haciéndola chocar de lleno su rostro sobre la madera del piso.  
.   
-¿Qué fue lo que se cayó? – Pregunto molesto Ramón.   
-Nada. – contesto Poppy tirada en el piso muy quieta, sin mover ni un solo musculo.   
-Poppy, si se rompió algo… -  
-No, nada. –  
.  
La mujer se levantó muy lentamente para ver enfrente de ella un charco de sangre que iba creciendo con ayuda de la que le escurría de su rostro. La primera reacción de Poppy fue la de revisar sus dientes, “están completos” pensó con alivio, luego su nariz, le dolía, pero estaba segura que no estaba rota, el dolor más fuerte en su rostro venia de su mejilla, luego se dio cuenta de otro, su codo, aquello era insoportable, un “auch” mental la sacudió, “bueno, pudo ser peor” medito, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, al estar hincada y ver tan cerca uno sus pies “tu no deberías estar aquí” razono, era cierto, ambas piernas estaban en esa postura, su pie debería de estar atrás, junto al otro, pero su pierna estaba doblada de una manera extraña, miraba para tres diferentes direcciones. “Está bien, todo está bien, solo no entres en pánico” decía para si misma. Escucho los pasos de los gemelos arriba y una pequeña pelea, tenía que pensar rápido para que nadie en casa se asustara con esa terrible escena.   
.  
-Ramón. – Lo llamo Poppy.   
-¿Qué pasa? –  
-Necesito que vengas. –  
-Enseguida, solo espera a que termine de poner tu lonche en la bolsa …-  
-No, ahora. –  
-¿Tan urgente es? – Se quejo.   
-Si, por favor, ven ya… - dijo algo nerviosa, no podía moverse ni un poco.   
-Bien. –   
.  
Se escucharon los pasos de Ramón acercándose y Poppy lo detuvo.   
.  
-Espera, no vengas, antes necesito que respires, te calmes un poco y seas muy muy racional… ¿ok? –   
-Poppy, ¿Qué hiciste? –  
-No hice nada. –  
-¿Qué rompiste? –  
-Yo... no lo sé. – contesto mientras le echaba otro vistazo a su pierna.   
-¿Cómo que no sabes que rompiste? ¿Es el jarrón de mi abuela? – pregunto desde el comedor.   
-No. –  
-¿La madera de la escalera? –  
-No lo sé. – dijo viendo que la madera del piso se tornaba de un extraño color con la sangre, tal vez si había roto o rayado la madera.   
-Poppy, ah… solo dime si será caro repararlo. –  
-Creo que será muy caro. –  
-Déjame ver. – los pasos de Ramón se volvieron a escuchar.   
-No, espera, es que no quiero que te molestes. –  
-Por milésima vez, Poppy ¿Qué rompiste? ¿Es algo que me gusta mucho? –  
-Yo diría que es algo que “amas mucho”. –  
-Algo que amo, que es caro de reparar y que no quieres que vea porque me puedo enojar, Poppy ¿Qué es? –   
.  
Ramón salió al pasillo ya sin hacerle caso a las advertencias de su esposa, se quedó un momento congelado, en shock, puso una mano en su boca para no gritar, se puso pálido, por instinto volteo a otro lado mientras se sujetaba de una mesa cercana, pensó que se iba a desmayar, tal vez tenía una pesadilla, eso debía ser, pero volvió a voltear a ver a Poppy y vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.   
.  
-¿Tan mal se ve? – le pregunto la mujer tratando de escucharse relajada, pero no lo logro en lo absoluto.   
Su voz hizo volver en si a Ramón, quien sin esperar un solo momento más tomo el teléfono y llamo a emergencias.   
-Si, ella esta consiente, hay mucha sangre, pero no creo que su vida corra riesgo es solo que… su pierna, no se ve bien, me temo que está rota. –  
-No seas negativo, puede que no lo esté. – le dijo Poppy al oírlo decir eso, cosa que causo que Ramón la viera con ojos de regaño. – Bueno, tal vez si lo está. –  
-Gracias, los estaré esperando. – Ramón se cubrió el rostro con las manos después de colgar y dejo escapar un gran suspiro. – Poppy, no debo de tocarte hasta que lleguen los paramédicos y… Dios, te dije que… -  
-No, no, no. – comento tratando de ser chistosa aun con el dolor. – Tu dijiste que los niños podrían caerse y no lo hicieron, así que yo tenía razón. –  
-¿Quién está hablando de tener la razón? Mírate… yo… - Ramón volvió a ponerse pálido de la nada.   
-Cariño ¿Estas bien? –  
-Si, si lo estoy, preocúpate por ti y… -  
.  
Ahí fue cuando ambos escucharon a los gemelos pelear de nuevo, la voz de Poppy susurro preocupada.   
.  
-No dejes que me vean, no así. –  
-Claro, no te preocupes. –  
.  
Ramón subió arriba y encontró al par peleando por un libro de historia.  
.  
-Este es mío Blossom, está manchado con mermelada. – le decía Sage.   
-Es mío, porque me pediste el mío el otro día y no me lo regresaste. –  
-Claro que si. –  
-Que No. –  
-Blossom, Sage, dejen de pelear. – les ordeno Ramón.   
-Pero papá… - se quejaron los gemelos.   
-Nada de “pero”, miren, tengo que decirles algo… -  
-¿Qué cosa? – preguntaron ambos con una sonrisa. Ramón al verlos no les quiso decir.   
-Hoy no van a ir a la escuela, vamos a quedarnos los tres un rato juntos. –  
.  
Los niños se voltearon a ver incrédulos de lo que escuchaban.   
.  
-¿Enserio? –  
-Si, pero quiero que se bañen bien, un baño real, no como la mojada que se dieron, Sage, aun tienes tierra en el cabello y Blossom, tu nariz está sucia. – menciono tomando un pañuelo y quitándole una mancha negra. – deben de estar impecables, porque más tarde iremos juntos a… - A Ramón casi se le escapa decir “hospital”. – a un lugar en donde solo entran si están muy limpios. –  
-¿Sera como un día de vacaciones? –  
-Si, eso es, como un día de vacaciones. –  
-¿Y mamá va a venir? – preguntaron muy felices.   
-Su madre nos estará esperando ahí. – dijo con una sonrisa forzada.   
-Excelente. – gritaron Blossom y Sage para empezar a meter muchas cosas al baño. - ¿Podemos tener una guerra en el baño? ¿No importa que nos tardemos? –  
-Pueden tardarse todo lo que quieran. – dijo para cerrar la puerta y escuchar sus risas. Bajo las escaleras viendo desde otro ángulo la terrorífica escena, vaya que había roto algo que amaba mucho. – Se que la pregunta es tonta, pero ¿estás bien? – pregunto mientras tomaba asiento a uno de sus costados.   
-Lo estoy, bueno, fuera de mi pierna, o mi codo, o mi cara completa. –  
-Poppy… - A Ramón le dolía tanto verla así, se le notaba en la cara.   
-Lo lamento, debí de poner un poco más de atención en lo que hacía. –  
-¿Un poco más? –  
-Bueno, debí de poner MUCHA más atención… Siento tanto que… no podré hacerte sudar esta noche. –  
-Está bien, no importa ya, lo único que quiero es verte bien. – Una serie de luces llamo su atención, al decirle que no era una emergencia de vida o muerte la ambulancia llego solo con las luces prendidas e hizo un pequeño sonido anunciando su presencia. Ramón fue de inmediato a abrir la puerta y un par de paramédicos entro, no tardaron en nada en ponerla en una camilla y sacarla de manera silenciosa de la casa. El hombre estaba dispuesto a subir a la ambulancia cuando Poppy lo detuvo.   
-No, Ramón, tu no vas, los niños no se pueden quedar solos. –  
-Poppy, voy a ir, no puedo dejarte ir sola, quiero estar contigo. –  
-Estaremos juntos, les dijiste que se bañaran y los llevarías a verme ¿cierto? Solo serán un par de horas. –  
-No, no me voy a quedar, no se van a ahogar solo por estar un rato en la bañera. –  
-Ramón. – hablo firme extendiendo su mano para que el la tomara, lo acerco a su rostro y entre susurros le dijo. – Cálmate, todo va estar bien. –  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto al fin soltando algunas lágrimas. – yo quiero estar contigo. –   
-Lo sé, yo también, pero necesito que seas el hombre centrado y serio con el que me case, necesito esa parte de ti ahora, quiero que te quedes y cuides de los niños. –  
-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan responsable? – pregunto entre risas nerviosas.   
-Desde que me caí por las escaleras, descuida, no me moveré del hospital, te estaré esperando, ah… y dile a mi padre, por favor. –  
-Claro, lo hare. – le respondió mientras dejaba ir su mano.   
.  
La ambulancia se fue tan silenciosa como llego, y Ramón llamo a su suegro para avisarle que Poppy estaba en el hospital, después de eso no pudo hacer más nada, se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala y se puso a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Los gemelos terminaron de bañarse y bajaron felices las escaleras, más cuando vieron el charco de sangre aun fresca disminuyeron su paso, tratando de no pisarla llegaron con su padre a la sala.   
.  
-Papá… ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué hay sangre en las escaleras? ¿Dónde está mamá? – el par se veía asustado y Ramón no podía hacer nada más que llorar. Pero Poppy tenía razón, debía de ser responsable, se limpió las lágrimas, tomo un poco de aire y les contesto.   
-Necesito que alguno de ustedes dos llamé a su abuelo L, yo no creo poder hacerlo. – Ramón sentía su cuerpo paralizado, temblaba y sentía dolor, pero estaba muy confundido por todo como para saber de dónde o por qué. – Díganle que su madre tuvo un accidente y que está en el hospital, pero que está bien, no corre peligro su vida. –  
-¿La sangre del piso es de mamá? – Pregunto Blossom muy asustado.   
-Si… - Ramón volvió a llorar como antes. – Pero está bien, ella está bien… solo se lastimo, solo eso. –  
-Papá… - el par abrazo al hombre, pues los niños más que estar preocupados por su madre, lo estaban por su padre.  
.  
Aquello fue gracioso, Blossom llamo a su abuelo entre lágrimas, quien compartió la preocupación de los niños, “estaré ahí en un par de horas, cuiden de su padre” les contesto, antes de salir los tres limpiaron con cuidado la sangre mientras que no paraban de llorar, uno veía llorar al otro y les era inevitable detenerse, finalmente el señor Lombardi llego y los cuatro, ya más calmados con la presencia del abuelo, fueron al hospital.   
.  
-¿Dónde está Poppy? Quiero verla, quiero ver a mi esposa. – exigió Ramón al llegar y ver al ex alcalde Pepe.   
-Aun no puedes verla, está saliendo de la anestesia, fue una pequeña cirugía… -  
-¡Una cirugía! – exclamo asustado. - ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? Pensé que era una fractura más sencilla o esperaba que lo fuera. -   
-Cálmate Ramón. – le pidió su padre. – Me imagino que todo salió bien, ¿no es así señor Pepe? –   
-Si, así fue, todo salió perfecto, ella está bien, solo está algo adormilada. -   
-Ok, si, tiene razón, ella va a despertar y luego le darán el alta y nos iremos a casa y yo la voy a cuidar y en poco tiempo estará como nueva, ¿cierto? – trataba de ser lo más positivo posible, pero por la mirada que tenía el alcalde parecía que las cosas no serían tan sencillas.   
.  
Cuando al fin fue tiempo de pasar a verla, fueron solo los adultos, los niños se quedaron en la recepción.   
.  
-Ramón, escucha, pase lo que pase, vea como se vea, quiero que guardes la calma. – le dijo su padre. – seguramente estará hinchada y tendrá algunas lesiones, pero todo eso sanará, así que guarda la calma. –   
-Lo sé, gracias por venir tan rápido… yo… yo no habría podido hacer esto solo. –  
.  
Al entrar al cuarto vieron a Poppy y a dos enfermeras, cada una a su costado, ella lucia bastante bien, parecía que se había agarrado a golpes con alguien, su brazo derecho solo tenía una férula, de ahí en más no veía nada, pues estaba cubierta con la colcha.   
.  
-¿Qué tal guapote? ¿Cómo te fue con los niños? – Le pregunto sonriente Poppy.   
-Bien, lo tomaron bastante bien. –  
-¿A eso llamas bien? Jamás había visto llorar a tres hombres tanto en toda mi vida. –   
-¡PAPÁ! No estábamos llorando, es que el cloro nos caló en los ojos, solo eso. –   
-Bueno, pues me alegra que lo tomaran bien, yo me la pase bien también, tome una larga siesta y ahora estoy mucho mejor. –  
-Poppy… No te preocupes, yo ya alisté todo, los niños me ayudaron, cambiamos algunas cosas al cuarto de abajo y ambos nos quedaremos ahí, Blossom preparo el taller con las cosas que te gusta y Sage fue a comprar más brillantina al supermercado, preparé una cena nutritiva, ya lo veras, estarás mejor en casa que en el hospital, ya conseguí una silla de ruedas, está esperando afuera, esta noche será difícil de seguro, pero… -  
-Señor Ramón, lamento decirle. – le dijo una de las enfermeras mientras que Poppy se encogía de hombros, no sabía cómo respondería a lo que le estaba a punto de decir. – Su esposa no será dada de alta hasta el fin de semana. –  
-¿Disculpe? ¿Qué dijo? – pregunto con tono enojado.   
-Ramón, cálmate, es solo unos cuantos días. – le pidió Poppy.  
-¿Qué me calme? No, ¿Por qué? Ella solo se fracturo un poco ¿No? Cuando yo era niño me fracture un brazo y ese mismo día regrese a casa. – se quejó.   
-Si, pero la fractura de su esposa fue un poco más… severa. –  
-¿Severa? –  
-Si, pero no hay que preocuparse, la cirugía salió bien, después de la recuperación ella podrá hacer de todo como antes. –  
.  
Ramón volteo a ver a Poppy, ahora que lo notaba no veía una pierna más ancha que la otra, si se había roto ¿Dónde estaba el yeso? De manera un tanto violenta trato de levantar las colchas, pero su padre y el señor Pepe lo contuvieron.   
.  
-¡Solo quiero ver! ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? ¿Por qué no puede salir hoy? –  
-Ramón, cálmate. – le pedía Poppy.   
-¡Maldición! – dijo quedándose quieto. – Bien, solo quiero ver ¿si? No hare nada. –  
.  
Su padre lo abrazo fuerte mientras que el ex alcalde descubría la pierna de su hija.   
.  
-No, no, no… no, esto no está pasando, no. – Ramón estaba muy asustado.   
-Solo son fijadores, los va a tener por tres meses quizás, la fractura debió de ser muy severa, su pierna está bien, sé que se ve terrible, hijo, entiende, Poppy esta bien, necesita quedarse aquí para ver si su cuerpo no rechaza el metal. –  
-¿Y si lo rechaza? ¿Qué pasara con su pierna? – pregunto aún más asustado.   
-Cariño, eso no va a pasar. – trato de calmarlo Poppy.   
-Pero… Y si pasa ¿Qué? –   
-Ramón, cálmate. – le volvió a pedir el señor Lombardi. – solo, toma un poco de aire, ve afuera, Nube debe de querer saber que pasa con Poppy, solo sal. –  
-Si, está bien… además lo niños de seguro quieren verla también. – dijo tratando de recobrar la calma.   
.  
Salió de la habitación, camino por los pasillos tratando de no tocar a nadie, regla oficial que le había puesto su padre, y se encontró con los niños, le dijo que podían ir a ver a su madre, Blossom y Sage fueron escoltados por una regordeta enfermera a la habitación, mientras los veía caminar el mundo parecía darle vueltas, estaba mareado, pero siguió su camino, Nube estaba afuera, con una enorme sonrisa le pregunto.   
.  
-¿Qué tal esta la rosadita? –  
.  
Fueron las últimas palabras que escucho con claridad, las demás voces sonaban lejanas, escucho a su padre discutir con alguien, el sonido de las puertas del carro cerrándose, vio los rayos del sol filtrándose por las ramas de los árboles, a Nube decir “Vamos hermanito, no te rindas” “vas a estar bien” “tú puedes hacerlo”, fue hasta que escucho el grito de su padre que reacciono por completo.   
.  
-Por lo que más quieras, ¡RESPIRA! –  
.  
Ramón abrió los ojos, no estaba en el hospital, estaba en casa, acostado sobre el sofá de la sala, se sentía demasiado cansado para ponerse de pie y tenía un enorme dolor en el pecho. Su padre le puso oxigeno lo más rápido que pudo, algo atontado se negó, pero entre su padre y Nube lo forzaron a ponerse la mascarilla.   
.  
-¿Qué paso? – pregunto con dificultad.   
-Tuviste un ataque de asma, otra vez… Ramón, este es el segundo en muy corto tiempo, me preocupa que… -  
-Papá, yo no importo, la que importa es Poppy, quiero estar con ella, ¿dónde están mis hijos? –  
-Tus hijos se quedarán con el señor Pepe, mientras tú descansas. –  
-No, papá… los niños están asustados, ellos no se pueden quedar con él, ya habíamos dicho que cuando le dieran el alta a Poppy íbamos a … -  
-Ramón, razona, tu esposa no tendrá el alta hasta el fin de semana, tú necesitas descansar, los niños pueden estar perfectamente con el señor Pepe. –  
-Si hermano, además el hospital les queda más cerca para visitarla, tú solo relájate. –   
-Pero… -  
-Nada de “pero” o te duerme o te duermo… - dijo sosteniendo una jeringa lista para inyectar.   
-Mejor hazle caso. –   
-Bien, me dormiré y voy a descansar, pero no le digan a Poppy que tuve otro ataque, no quiero que se sienta aún más mal. –   
-Descuida, no es como si papá se hubiera peleado con la doctora y casi nos persiguiera una patrulla por robarnos a “un paciente” -   
-¿Qué hicieron que? –  
\- No escuches a tu hermano, solo exagera las cosas. –  
-Papá… ¿Qué paso? –  
-Nadie nos persiguió, firmamos una carta de desistimiento. – Dijo el señor Lombardi de una manera muy propia.   
-Si, luego papá hizo una bola de papel con ella y se la arrojo a la doctora en la cara, después de eso huimos de una patrulla que estaba en el lugar. –  
-La patrulla no nos estaba persiguiendo. – insistió el progenitor.   
-Pues no dejaban de decir que nos detuviéramos. –  
-¿Acaso los vez por aquí? – pregunto el padre con voz severa.   
-Llevan rato afuera, aun no sé porque no han tocado el timbre. –  
-¿Hay policías afuera? – pregunto Ramón tratando de sentarse.   
-Ya te dije que te duermas, y tú. – le hablo a Nube. – deja de inventar cosas. –  
-No las estoy inventando. –  
.  
El señor Lombardi echo un vistazo afuera para después decir.   
.  
-Ramón, quiero que te duermas y te relajes, Nube, cuida que tu hermano lo haga, yo iré a afuera. –  
-Papá ¿Hay policías afuera? – Pregunto de nuevo Ramón.   
-No, solo son oficiales de tránsito. –  
-Son policías. – Insistió Nube.   
-No, yo diría que son guardias privados. –  
-Papá… - volvió a llamarlo Ramón.   
-Quiero que te duermas ahora. –  
.  
Esos días fueron largos para todos, los niños no pudieron visitar a Poppy durante toda la semana y su abuelo L no los dejo volver a casa, nunca se enteraron que paso, cuando salieron los demás Lombardi ya no estaban y solo por un mensaje supieron que se quedarían en casa de su otro abuelo. Poppy estaba preocupada, solo se enteró que un hombre se puso un poco agresivo a la salida del nosocomio, “debió de ser Ramón” pensó, pues no recibió ninguna visita de su parte desde entonces. Ella extrañaba mucho a su familia y estaba desesperada por volver a casa. Al final de la semana, como se dijo, fue dada de alta, feliz de volver, hizo recortes de lo sucedido, comió toda la comida que le preparo su esposo y ambos cambiaron su habitación a una de abajo, Ramón cuidaba con mucho amor de su esposa, fue un jueves que él fue de compras y que tenía a sus amigas de visitas que aprovecho su ausencia para decirles.   
.  
-Chicas, les tengo que contar algo. –   
-¿Qué pasa Poppy? – preguntaron curiosas las gemelas.   
-Es que, después del accidente, Dios… no sé cómo decirlo. –  
-Solo escúpelo. – pidió Dj Suki, odiaba que se diera el suspenso.   
-Ramón y yo tenemos de nuevo problemas. –  
-¿En la cama? Oye, está bien, creo que él piensa que puede lastimarte, yo opino igual, será mejor que no pienses en eso hasta que te quiten el fijador y tu pierna este bien. –  
-No Dj, no me refiero a eso. – comento, aunque ciertamente los problemas con el sexo eran exactamente eso, él se negaba a tener relaciones con ella hasta que su pierna estuviera completamente sanada. – es que… en las noches a veces el dolor no me deja dormir… y yo… creo que vi algo, me asusto. –  
-¿Viste un fantasma? – preguntaron asustadas las gemelas.   
-No… para mi es peor, estaba tratando de dormir, Ramón estaba a mi lado, así que trate de verlo en la oscuridad, era mejor que solo tener los ojos abiertos y… él hizo algo raro. –  
-¿Qué hizo? –   
-Tomo su almohada, se la puso en la cara y comenzó a gritar, debía de estar gritando muy fuerte, porque alcance a escucharlo un poco, después se levantó de la cama y susurraba algo mientras caminaba en círculos. –   
-Bueno, quizás es sonámbulo. – concluyeron las gemelas.   
.  
Poppy con su clásico positivismo pensó que eso debía ser.   
.  
-Si, si, eso es, es sonámbulo, ya hablaba dormido, eso no sería raro en él… los sonámbulos también gritan – comento aliviada.   
-Papá siempre grita. – dijeron los gemelos a su espalda.   
-Blossom, Sage ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto sorprendida.   
-Regresamos de la escuela. – contesto el par con obviedad.   
-¿A que se refieren con que siempre grita? – Dj Suki era bastante curiosa.   
-Papá siempre grita. – dijo Sage.   
-Desde que tenemos memoria lo hace. – termino de decir Blossom.   
-¿Cómo que…? ¿Su padre hace eso seguido? –  
-Si. – volvieron a repetir ese tono obvio.   
-¿Eso es normal para ustedes? – cuestiono Seda y Satín.   
-Mucho. – Blossom y Sage comenzaron a reír.   
-¿Por qué se ríen? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –  
-Recordamos cosas… -  
-Ah, explíquense de una vez. – se quejó Dj.   
\- Una vez papá estaba lavando platos y tenía mucha agua en el fregadero, y mamá salió, habían charlado sobre algo… era los disfraces para el desfile de despedida del preescolar. –  
-Lo recordamos bien, nosotras los hicimos. – dijeron Seda y Satín.   
-Si, pero Papá parecía estar molesto. –  
-No, él no estaba molesto. – mintió Poppy, habían discutido muchas veces, Ramón no quería que se subieran al carro alegórico, aseguraba que era un ataúd andante y que podrían caerse y después la carrosa les pasaría encima matándolos. Claro que eso nunca paso – Su padre solo… el solo quería ver que fuera seguro todo. –  
-Pues, papá hablo contigo ese día y tú te fuiste, fue a la cocina y… -  
-Metió la cabeza en el fregadero y comenzó a gritar. – continuo Sage.   
-Si, Papá hizo muchas burbujas. –   
.  
Ambos gemelos rieron mucho, pero las mujeres en la sala parecían preocupadas.   
.  
-¿No se les hace chistoso? – preguntaron los niños.   
-¿Él… él lo hace siempre? – Poppy lucia muy desanimada, solo lo había visto gritar dos veces así, sabia por Nube que esa era la manera de Ramón de sacar la frustración, pero le había dicho que rara vez lo hacía, solo cuando realmente estaba harto. – Vayan arriba a dejar sus cosas. – Los gemelos la obedecieron, pero antes Sage le dijo.  
-Él volvió a hacerlo en la mañana, tomo la toalla de la cocina con la que secamos los platos. –  
-Gracias cariño, ve a arriba con tu hermano por favor. –  
-Si mamá. –   
.  
Volviendo a estar solas, Poppy fue sincera con lo que sentía, dejo escapar un par de lágrimas mientras decía.   
.  
-Ramón no es feliz conmigo. –  
-No Poppy, no pienses eso. – le dijo Satín.   
-Ramón ha estado nervioso por lo que te paso. – continuo Seda.  
-Si, y antes de eso por lo de los Petrov. –  
-Si, y mucho antes de eso, porque tu no ponías mucha atención a tú familia. –  
-Y mucho antes de eso… -  
-¡Ya entendí! – grito Poppy para que Seda y Satín se callaran. – Yo soy la que lo hace sentir así, yo debería de saber cómo… -  
.   
La puerta se abrió y un sonriente Ramón entro muy contento.   
.  
-Poppy, encontré tus dulces favoritos y la marca de galletas que te encanta, prepara café para todas. –  
-Gracias Ramón. – se escuchó en coro.   
-Ramón. – lo llamo Poppy.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo? –  
-No, solo quería preguntarte… ¿Has estado durmiendo bien? –  
-Claro, ¿tú no? ¿te sigue doliendo? Puedo ir por medicamento para el dolor. –  
-No, no es necesario. – El hombre retomo su paso, pero Poppy lo volvió a llamar. – Ramón… ¿Eres feliz? –   
.  
Aquella pregunta le pareció muy rara y fuera de lugar, por lo que con una gran sonrisa le contesto.   
.  
-Mucho. – Tras dar la respuesta se fue a la cocina. Las mujeres siguieron su charla en voz baja para no ser escuchadas.   
-¿Por qué no me dice la verdad? – se lamentó la mujer.  
-¿Por qué hablaste de este tema primero con nosotras y no con él? –  
-Pero que dices Dj, ustedes son mis mejores amigas, mis confidentes, me volvería loca si no las tuviera. -   
-Exacto. – concluyo la mujer de cabellos naranjas. – El hablar con nosotras sobre lo frustrante que es ser madre y esposa te libera, ¿Acaso hablarías de eso con Ramón o los niños? ¿Les dirías que a veces te dan ganas de tomarlos por el cuello y ahorcarlos? –  
-¡No!... se pondrían muy triste, es que, los amo y mucho, pero a veces me vuelven loca, ustedes son mi salvavidas. –  
-Eso pasa aquí. – Dj se sentó más relajada había dado de forma sencilla con la respuesta. - ¿Sabes con quien habla Ramón de ti? –  
-¿Ramón? No, él se la pasa trabajando todo el día y luego hace lo de la casa. –  
-¿No habla con Nube o su padre por teléfono? –  
-Raras veces y siempre con los niños. –  
-Y es claro que no se queja de ti con Blossom y Sage. –  
-Claro que no. – Poppy ya estaba captando. – Él no habla con nadie más que conmigo… -  
-Ramón debe de sentirse frustrado muy seguido, al igual que tú, los ama, pero a veces lo vuelven loco, y no puede hablar de esto contigo, él necesita un confidente. –  
-Si, tienes razón, con eso dejara de gritar. – dijo Poppy emocionada. – Solo necesito conseguirle un amigo a Ramón. –  
-No, espera Poppy, yo no dije que… -  
-Ya sé, ahora todo me cuadra, hare unas cuantas modificaciones a mi plan original y Ramón tendrá pronto un amigo con quien quejarse de todo. –  
-Poppy espera, ¿No crees que mejor sería hablarlo con él primero? –  
-No, es mejor si es una sorpresa, le va a encantar, Ramón tendrá un mejor amigo para finales de este año, ya lo verán, me lo va a agradecer. –  
-¿De que hablan? – pregunto Ramón llegando con una charola repleta de galletas, tasas, la tetera, azúcar.   
-De triples arcoíris. – Mintió Poppy.   
-Oh, perfecto, oye… estaré en el taller un momento, si me necesitas llámame. -  
-¿Qué vas a hacer? –  
-Unas reparaciones, descuida, no hare ruido. –   
.  
Ramón entro al cuarto y todas en la sala comenzaron a tomar café y hablar de algo más ameno, mientras el bullicio de la charla iba en aumento, Poppy se deslizo con la silla de ruedas a la puerta más cercana del taller, entre abrió el portal y pudo ver a Ramón tapándose la boca con un pedazo de tela mientras parecía estar gritando. Ver eso le rompió el corazón, no sabía que hacer, entrar y abrazarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien, o seguir fingiendo como él lo hacía, fingir que jamás lo vio y que no se daba cuenta de nada, sonreír y no hablar, de cualquier manera, si él no comentaba del tema ella no podía abordarlo, si lo guardaba en secreto era por algo. Aún más decidida que antes, Poppy puso manos a la obra para encontrar un amigo para su esposo.


	2. Cita de juegos

Ramón se encontraba manejando un auto, milagrosamente, ya que no era amante de estar detrás del volante, lo que lo obligo a tomar esa acción fue nuevamente su amada esposa, Poppy. Sus hijos tenían una sesión de fotos, esta vez en la playa de Cloud City, como en la ocasión anterior ni abuelo ni tío estaban presentes para hacerse cargo del par y a la mujer le pareció normal repetir el hecho de acompañarlos.   
.  
-No entiendo porque estas molesto. – comento ella al ver que su ceño se fruncía cada vez más. – si lo dices por mí, estoy bien, puedo descansar tanto en casa como en la playa. –  
.  
Poppy sabía que su pierna no estaba para nada bien, aun usaba la férula y recientemente le habían quitado los fijadores.   
.  
-Ya lo sé. – contesto malhumorado, apretando más sus manos sobre el volante.   
-Pues entonces ¿que te molesta?, ¿Podrías decírmelo o vas a quedarte callado todo el tiempo? – exigió.   
-Ah… Poppy, no creo que esto sea una buena idea. –   
-¿Qué acompañar a nuestros hijos a su sesión de fotos no es una buena idea? ¿Enserio? La vez pasada me hiciste venir porque Nube y tu padre no podrían cuidarlos por una mañana… ¡Una mañana, Ramón! Y ahora que no estarán todo un día sales a decir que están listos para que Seda y Satín los cuiden. –   
-Tenían 8 años, Poppy, ahora tienen 13. –   
-Apenas los cumplieron, prácticamente tienen 12. –  
-Claro que si, niños ¿Qué edad tienen? –  
-12… perdón, 13. – contestaron un poco confundidos los gemelos.   
-Lo ves. – comentó victoriosa.   
-Aún no se hacen a la idea. – sentencio. – A todos nos pasa… tú dices que tienes 23 desde hace años. –  
.  
Poppy trato de ignorar lo antes dicho por su esposo y tras dar una inhalación profunda dijo.   
.  
-Ramón, sé que no es eso lo que te preocupa y no dejare de “molestar” hasta que me digas, de verdad, creí que esto de quedarnos callados cuando teníamos algo que decir había terminado. –   
.  
Ramón rodo los ojos y tras soltar un suspiro le dijo.   
.  
-Ok, te lo cuento cuando lleguemos a casa de mi padre. –   
-Está bien. –   
.  
Poppy capto que era algo que Ramón no quería que escucharan los gemelos, contenta con la respuesta no volvió a tocar el tema y todos en el auto se dedicaron a cantar canciones en el viaje.   
.  
La casa del señor Lombardi estaba sola, Nube había salido a un viaje de investigación y el padre de Ramón a uno con sus amigos motociclistas, ambos estaban dispuestos a acortar sus viajes para cuidar al par dinámico, pero Poppy se negó al favor, pensó que esos días en la playa le sentarían bien a la familia, sin contar que mediría el terreno para su gran sorpresa.   
.  
Los niños de inmediato bajaron sus maletas e hicieron suya la casa, mientras Ramón daba un pequeño vistazo para ver que hacía falta en la alacena.   
.  
-Iré a la tienda por algunas cosas. –   
-Te acompaño. – le dijo Poppy.   
-¿Qué? No, no, tú quédate a descansar, aun no puedes caminar mucho, el doctor dijo que no te esforzaras y… -   
-Ya, ya… ya entendí, me quedare en casa, niños, acompañen a su padre y no creas que he olvidado lo de nuestra charla pendiente. –   
.  
La tarde se les fue entre risas y juegos, tomaron la cena para después irse a dormir, era el momento perfecto para hablar, ambos estaban a solas en su habitación, contemplando la oscuridad.   
.  
-Y bien… ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Por qué no querías venir? –  
-Poppy, yo… simplemente no tengo ganas de viajes. –   
-¿Estás seguro que es solo por eso? –   
-Sabes que no soy fanático de manejar y no solo lo hice de ida, tendré que hacerlo de regreso. –   
-Yo podría… -   
\- ¿Qué? ¿Manejar? Poppy ¿Con esa pierna? – dijo molesto mientras se incorporaba un poco.   
-Ramón, admite que estás enojado por eso. –   
-¿Por qué? –   
-Por mi pierna, por el accidente… conmigo. –   
-No lo estoy. –   
-Claro que si. –   
-¿Por qué lo estaría? No te caíste a propósito, fue un accidente. –   
-Si, lo fue, pero no quita que te sientas molesto por eso, dime… si no tuviera la pierna así ¿Estarías enojado? –   
-Poppy, yo… no lo sé. –   
-Lo sabía, Ramón, lamento haberme lastimado, créeme … -   
-¡Por milésima vez, no estoy enojado por eso! –   
-Es que… - Poppy tomo la mano de su esposo para besarla con ternura, pero antes de poder darle un segundo beso Ramón la alejo.   
-No comiences algo que no vamos a acabar. – comento con voz tediosa y llena de rencor.   
-Sabes, si nos ponemos imaginativos, podríamos inventar una nueva postura y… ya sabes, divertirnos un poco. – comento con optimismo.   
-¿Qué acaso, no recuerdas la última vez? –   
.  
Y como no hacerlo, ellos habían tratado de tener una sesión “divertida” apenas le quitaron los fijadores, ambos habían terminado en la sala de emergencias luego de que Poppy tuviera un fuerte dolor. “Yo le diría que no ceda a la presión de su esposo” le dijo aquella tarde el medico en turno “Debe de entender que cualquier actividad física retrasara su recuperación” Ramón había escuchado eso, y no solo él, todo docente que ahí laboraba, enfermeras, recepcionistas, camilleros, era obvio que lo dijo en voz alta sabiendo que las delgadas cortinas de la sala de urgencias no amortiguarían la conversación, aquello iba dirigido para ser escuchado por él, cada persona presente lo miro con severidad, juzgándolo, pero no había sido su idea, fue de Poppy, ahora todos lo veían como un mal esposo y el culpable de su lenta mejoría.   
.  
-Lo siento, de verdad, pero es que no lo puedo resistir, te deseo, lo hago… ¡Dios! Te quiero dentro desde hace semanas y… yo te veo y que tú no… -   
-Poppy, basta… claro que me siento igual, quiero… vamos, ni siquiera lo puedo poner en palabras, estoy tan… caliente y saber que no puedo hacerte nada de lo que imagino. –   
-¿Por qué no hacemos algo más suave? –   
-¿Suave? – Ramón se dejó caer y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. – suave dices… claro, a ti te gusta suave, no hay problema con eso, sin duda es lo que importa… que tú este bien. –   
.  
Poppy cayó en cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo a su esposo, aquello la hizo sentir muy culpable, estaba ahí, alado de él pidiendo que repitiera el hecho que casi los destruye, solo para satisfacerla a ella.   
.  
-Tienes razón, no debemos de hacer cosas que no… vamos a terminar. –   
-Cariño, si quieres… - Ramón dejo escapar un suspiro y comenzó a deslizar su mano por debajo de la ropa de su esposa, pero Poppy pronto lo detuvo.   
-No, así no, si los dos no lo disfrutamos ¿Cuál es el caso? –  
-Es mejor que uno lo haga a que los dos… -  
-¿Y que sean las cosas como antes? – A Poppy se le salieron unas lágrimas que rápido limpio, agradecía que fuera de noche. – No, no vamos a dar pasos hacia atrás, ya lo estamos superando y fue mi culpa, te prometí que te haría sudar y no lo he hecho por más de dos meses. –   
-Poppy, hay que dormir, mañana es la sesión de fotos de los niños y de seguro será un día pesado. –   
-Tienes razón, mañana será otro día y… si, buenas noches. –   
-Buenas noches. –   
.  
Pero ninguno de los dos cerraron los ojos, solo seguían mirando al techo tratando de no sentir aquel impulso carnal que los tenía sumidos en el más terrible de los silencios incomodos, aquella falta de sonido se repetía noche tras noche, Poppy tenía una razón de porque no caer en esa sensación, apenas movía la pierna, esta comenzaba a doler, apagando cualquier deseo desenfrenado; pero el que ya no podía lidiar con eso era Ramón, no había nada que lo contuviera, ningún impedimento físico o dolor, y el deseo iba cada vez más en aumento, lo había intentado ya todo, ejercicio, baños fríos, pensar en cosas desagradables, pero ya nada funcionaba, sentía sus pantalones arder, la piel le quemaba, quería hacerlo con ella, pero aún no estaba lista, no sabía cuánto aguantaría antes de cometer alguna estupidez. Por ello se astenia de cualquier contacto, la caricia más leve, el beso más puro despertaban aquella bestia. Sabía que el rechazar eso les causaba daño, pero realmente él ya no aguantaba ni un poco más, ir a Cloud City solo era tentar al diablo, si tenía suerte se quedaría todo el día en casa con ella. Esa era su esperanza.   
.  
La mañana llego, la rutina de ayudar a su esposa, levantar a los niños, hacer el desayuno, todo eso lo mantenía ocupado. Pero no lo suficiente y menos cuando vio lo que traía puesto su esposa, aquel bikini que alguna vez uso cuando joven, de color rosado con perlas, Ramón estaba embelesado, totalmente hipnotizado por como lucia sus caderas, la boca se le hacía agua imaginando lo que hicieron aquella tarde en el baño mientras su padre y hermano andaban en la casa.   
.  
-¿Qué?… ¿Por que te pusiste eso? Ya te había dicho que no es un traje de playa. – le comento molesto.   
-No, me dijiste que era un traje para lucir no para nadar, y no lo voy a hacer, no puedo ¿Recuerdas? – menciono moviendo su pie con la férula.   
-Si, pero… -   
-Aún se me ve genial ¿No lo crees? –   
-Se te ve muy bien, mamá. – mencionaron los gemelos.   
-Vamos ya, se está haciendo tarde y saben que Seda y Satín son muy exigentes con la puntualidad. –  
-Claro, mamá. –   
.  
La familia no tardo en subir al auto y dirigirse a aquel hotel donde todos se hospedaban, los niños corrían de acá a allá hasta que las modistas y maquillistas los llamaron para comenzar el trabajo. Ramón y Poppy tomaron ese tiempo para relajarse en la terraza del lugar, que estaba lleno de jóvenes playistas. Ella no pudo evitar ver sus tersas pieles y sus cuerpos, alguna vez sus caderas habían sido delgadas y su piel de un solo tono, volteo a ver sus muslos anchos y las estrías que aquel par le habían provocado “Si hubiera sabido que salían en todo el cuerpo” pensó “Me hubiera puesto el aceite de jojoba en todos lados, no solo en mi estómago”. Ramón noto de inmediato aquel estado cabizbajo de Poppy y al verla como sobaba sus piernas atino a decir.   
.  
-Son unas lindas marcas. –   
-¿Qué? –   
-Tus estrías. –   
-Solo lo dices para darme ánimo, sé que piensas que esas chicas se ven mejor que yo. –   
-Poppy… para serte sincero son demasiado delgadas. –   
-¡Yo tenía esa figura a esa edad y dijiste que era perfecta! O me mientes ahora o me mentiste antes. –   
.  
Ramón rio a carcajadas para después decir.   
.  
-Si, antes me gustabas así, pero ahora me gusta cómo eres o me vas a decir que cuando no tenía tantos músculos me quería menos. –  
-No, te amo igual y más. – comento mientras se aferraba a su brazo.   
-Nos gustamos, Poppy, nos amamos y vamos a ir cambiando con el paso del tiempo, como los árboles en primavera que se llenan de flores, en verano lucen verdes y en otoño se desnudan. Amo tus rosas, verdes y rojizos, los amo todos, así como amo tus caderas delgadas y tu piel sin marcas, como ahora me enloquecen tus muslos, un poco más anchos. – comento con tono juguetón.   
-¿Y las estrías? –   
-Marcas de pelea de una gran combatiente, que paso por un gran dolor para darme el mejor regalo del mundo. –   
-Si, pero… -  
-Una tigresa que protege a su familia, que lucha fuerte, alegre y estúpidamente optimista. –   
-Yo diría de un cebra vieja y gorda. – Sentencio cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros, cosa que causo ternura en Ramón.   
-¡Poppy! – la llamaron las gemelas desde lejos. – ven amiga, te necesitamos. -   
.  
Poppy se levantó y con la ayuda de una muleta fue a donde sus amigas estaban, Ramón deseaba disfrutar de aquella vista, pero no podía, todo su atención estaba fijada en su pierna mala, cada paso que daba parecía martillarle la cabeza y en su mente giraba la duda de “¿Cuándo, cuando poder hacerte mía?” aquella pasión lo carcomía, lo ahogaba, deseaba que alguien lo sacara de ese hoyo profundo en donde se sentía atrapado desde hace meses, quien fuera, ya no lo soportaba más, nada de lo que él hiciera o su esposa lo ayudaban a sentir paz, pero una voz lo saco de aquel enredo, aquella persona seguía hablando pero él no entendía ninguna de sus palabras. Estaba embelesado con esa sonrisa perfecta.   
.  
-Poppy… - susurro totalmente flechado.   
-¿Perdón? –   
-¿Qué? No… lo siento, Antony, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto de forma rápida sonrojándose casi al instante.   
-Estas rojo… creo que llevas mucho tiempo bajo el sol. –   
-No tanto, es solo… es que… Poppy y yo… mi esposa… ella. –   
-Oh si, fue con Seda y Satín ¿no?. –   
-Aun no me dices que haces aquí. – pregunto con más calma.   
-Creí que era obvio, voy a modelar con tus hijos. –   
-Ya veo… bueno, pues no hay nada de que hablar y yo… - Ramón le echo una rápida escaneada a su interlocutor, esta vez tenía un traje de surfista muy apretado de medio cuerpo, él no tenía que imaginar nada, todo se marcaba perfectamente bien debajo de la tela, “Dios, que se vaya” pensaba mientras se mordía un dedo y miraba para otro lado.   
-¡Antony! – se escuchó gritar al par que lo abrazo por la espalda.   
-¡Niños! ¿se están divirtiendo? – les pregunto el hombre.   
-Claro que si. –   
-Antony ¿Vas a ir al evento de fin de año? ¿puedo sentarme contigo? –   
-Claro que si Blossom. –   
-No, siéntate conmigo. – pido Sage.  
-Yo le pregunte primero. –   
-¿Y eso que? –   
-Niños, niños, saben que tengo dos lados, ¿y si me siente en medio? –   
-¡SI! – Los niños salieron corriendo de contentos mientras Ramón veía con asombro a Antony.   
-¿Los distingues? – pregunto incrédulo.   
-Si, no es difícil, ambos son tan diferentes, ¿Tú no? –   
-Si, soy su padre, es que Poppy… ella tardo y… siempre los ve y tú solo los has visto ¿Qué?… ¿Dos veces en toda tu vida? –   
-Son una parte importante de la vida de una persona que fue muy importante en la mía. – Antony lo miro con ternura, cosa que notablemente incomodo a Ramón. – Si, pero eso no fue ni será ¿Cierto? –   
-Creo que mi esposa me necesita. –   
-Yo no escuche que te llamara. –   
-Yo no dije que me llamo, la conozco, sé que me necesita. –   
.  
Fue a un lado de su esposa, escuchándola charlar de telas, fotos y demás con las gemelas, Ramón se hundió en sus pensamientos, ¿Qué había sucedido allá atrás? ¿Estaba coqueteándole? ¿Fue una pregunta sería? ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto que? ¿Qué si había una posibilidad de algo? La respuesta obvia era no ¿Pero porque parecía tan poco real? ¿Acaso quería decir que si? ¡NO! Se grito mentalmente a si mismo, “La respuesta es obvia, estoy casado, felizmente casado y tengo dos adorables hijos” ¿Cómo podía pensar en…? “No, no lo pensé… ¿Lo hice?”   
.  
-Dios, no… - susurro mientras se cubría la boca ocultando un grito, era tanto su asombro por ese deseo, jamás se había sentido atraído por otra persona que no fuera Poppy, ¿Cómo pudo pasar? Tenía alado a la mujer de su vida, pero deseaba estar con alguien más ¿Por qué?   
-Ramón, las chicas y yo vamos a ver algunas de las prendas, sé que no te gusta y está bien, las veremos y… -   
-No, Poppy, volvamos a casa, por favor. –   
-Ya sé, esto no te gusta, pero te aseguro que terminare pronto. –   
-Poppy, por favor. –   
-Solo cinco minutos, necesito distraerme ¿No te aburres de estar solo en casa y no salir de Villa Trolls? Disfruta de la alberca, del hotel por mientras. – dijo para luego ir con sus amigas.   
.  
Ramón no podía creerlo, Poppy se había ido dejándolo con su contestación en la boca, el hombre solo daba vueltas a la orilla de la piscina, cuestionando todo el torbellino de ideas, emociones, de deseos que sentía tan impropios y poco suyos. Estaba ahí, solo ahí divagando “¿Qué más hacer?” cuando piso por error uno de los tantos juguetes de niños que jugaban en la zona; los accidentes pasan rápido, en un segundo estaba de pie en una guerra mental consigo mismo y en el siguiente se encontraba en el suelo viendo al cielo, un sonido susurrante invadía sus oídos para convertirse en un zumbido persistente que le impedía escuchar cualquier otra cosa. La gente comenzaba a congregarse a su alrededor, pero un galante hombre se abrió paso entre la multitud.   
.  
-¿Ramón? ¿Ramón, estas bien? –   
.  
Pero el hombre en el suelo no hacía nada, solo veía sin expresión alguna al sol.   
.  
-¡Ramón! – Antony miraba para todos lados, pero no encontraba por ningún lado a Poppy. -¿Cómo no puede estar aquí? –   
-¡PAPÁ! – Gritaron los gemelos asustados. - ¿Qué tiene? ¿Está bien? –  
.  
Los ojos cristalinos de los niños pusieron aún más nervioso al modelo, quien se posiciono sobre él y comenzó a sacudirlo.   
.  
-Ramón, tus hijos están aquí. – le susurró al oído.   
-¿Papá, estas bien? – preguntaron con más ahínco.   
-Si, claro, mírenlo, ya se está poniendo de pie. – comento mientras pasaba una de sus manos en su espalda baja y la otra en su nuca, tomando con fuerza para sentarlo; aún estaba medio ido, pero su mente ya no luchaba, estaba disfrutando del agarre de sus amplias y fuertes manos, acaricio con gran placer sus brazos recorriéndolos hasta llegar a su cuello, acercándose a su rostro.   
-Poppy… - lo llamo fuerte y claro con ojos que desbordaban pasión.   
-No, Ramón, soy Antony, te pegaste muy fuerte en la cabeza. –   
-¿Qué?-   
-Papá, te golpeaste la cabeza, él es Antony. – dijeron los niños riendo por el hecho.   
-¡ANTONY! – Grito por la cercanía, le dio tremenda bofetada al hombre mientras trataba de alejarse de él y ponerse de pie.   
-Papá, tranquilo. – lo tomo de la mano Blossom.   
-Antony solo quería ayudarte. – termino por decir Sage que lo tomo de la otra mano.   
-No, él no… él quería, él trataba… -   
-¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto Poppy más por estar de mirona.   
-Papá se cayó. – contestaron los gemelos.   
-Ramón ¿Te lastimaste? –   
-No, yo no… él… -  
-Yo solo trate de ayudarlo. – dijo mientras se sobaba la quijada.   
-Gracias por salvar a mi esposo. –   
-Él no lo hizo, solo… solo me toco y… - Ramón estaba histérico, entrando casi en un ataque. – Yo no, él solo quería… -   
-¡Ramón! Gracias Antony por ayudar, de verdad. –   
-No, yo no, Poppy, escúchame. –   
-Nos iremos. – dijo ella. – Te golpeaste, necesitas que te revise un médico, luego nos iremos a casa. –   
-No, escúchame… ¿A casa? – Ramón no necesito meditarlo más. – Si, mi cabeza, que golpe me di, quiero irme a casa. –   
-Lo que quieras cariño. – Poppy se abrazó a su esposo, dulce seguridad, la quería a ella, solo a ella.   
.  
Volvieron a casa esa tarde y Poppy, aun con sus torpezas, cuido a Ramón, aunque este era malo para actuar, era obvio que estaba bien, aun así, la mujer le siguió el juego. El desastre llego en la cena, Blossom y Sage admiraban profundamente a Antony, era para ellos como su mentor, una estrella de las cual eran fans, las alabanzas hacia él no paraban, salían de sus bocas una tras otra.   
.  
-Y también es muy fuerte, no solamente luce fuerte, Blossom y yo nos colgamos de sus brazos y nos levantó. – dijo emocionado Sage.   
-Que increíble, hijo. – comentó contenta Poppy al ver que admiraban a alguien fuera del núcleo familiar.   
-Yo también puedo hacer eso, y seguro con más facilidad… - se quejó Ramón.   
-Si, pero bueno, Antony dice que después de las fotografías de mañana o el día de la fiesta jugara con fuegos artificiales con nosotros. – siguió hablando Sage.   
.  
Ramón estaba muy callado, más de lo normal, solo hacía gestos con los ojos y muecas, quejas silenciosas a tan recurrente tema. Pero finalmente hubo algo que lo hizo salir de sus casillas.  
.  
-Ayer le dijimos si lo podíamos llamar “papá”, es que es como nuestro padre en esto de la moda… - dijo Sage muy contento.   
-¿Disculpa? – pregunto Ramón con tono enojado mientras dejaba la ensaladera bacía en el lavaplatos.   
-Bueno, no como tu papá. – trato de explicar Blossom. – es que nos ha enseñado tanto. –  
-Y yo les he enseñado más, ¿Y que no se supone que su tío es como su segundo padre? Eso habían dicho, no se puede tener más de un papá no papá. – los regaño apuntándolos con una cuchara.   
-Ramón, cariño, claro que se puede, no existe una regla. – le comento Poppy.  
-Si, claro, dales la razón, ¿y que soy yo entonces? Si todos son papás, ¿Qué me hace especial a mi? –  
-¿Qué eres nuestro papá de verdad? – respondió el par dudando.   
-Ramón, estoy segura que los niños lo dicen porque Antony ha logrado marcarlos de una buena manera, miraros que contentos están, creo que es un buen hombre, a mí no me molesta que lo llamen “papá”, ¿no será que estas un poquito celoso? - pregunto con tono burlón,   
-¿Celoso yo? Jamás… -  
-Vamos, temes que nuestros dos galanes quieran más a Antony que a ti, ¿No es así niños? – menciono abrazándolos.   
-Pues… - Blossom y Sage ya no sabían que contestar, cualquier cosa que dijeran parecía molestarlo.   
-Claro, en un momento a otro tendremos a ese tipo metido en la casa haciendo la cena y ayudándolos con la tarea, lavando la ropa, ayudando con las cuentas, ya quisiera verlo un día, solo un día haciendo las cosas que yo hago por ustedes. – comento mientras arreglaba de manera ruidosa la cocina.   
-Ramón, los niños no quieren eso, no te molestes. – La mujer de cabellos rosados al fin entendía que esa platica ya no era un juego.   
-Claro, un día llegara y sin más alguien quedara fuera, ¿te vas a seguir burlando cuando pase? – comento mirándola con seriedad.   
-No tratamos de remplazarte, además, don celoso, él es gay, tu lugar en esta familia está asegurado, creo que soy la última persona en el mundo que quisiera de pareja, Blossom, Sage…vayan a descansar arriba, su padre y yo limpiamos, mañana tienen otra sesión de fotos, a dormir. – les ordeno con el afán de que no siguieran envueltos en esa discusión.   
-Si mamá… Papá, si tu no quiere que le digamos “papá” no se lo diremos… -  
-Si vuelven a llamar a alguien así, en especial a él, olvídense de que soy su padre… - amenazo Ramón sin mirarlos mientras secaba los platos.  
-¡RAMÓN! –  
-Buenas noches…. – dijo el par con tristeza para subir por las escaleras.   
.  
Poppy se acercó para ayudar a su esposo con la limpieza, mientras trataba de descifrar el motivo del enojo en su rostro.  
.   
-Ramón, ¿Qué te pasa? Los niños solo sienten admiración por Antony y…-   
-¡¿COMO PUEDEN SENTIR ADMIRACION POR UN MALDITO MARICA QUE HAN VISTO SOLO DOS VECES EN SU VIDA?! –  
-¡Los niños! – dijo en voz baja. – van a oírte, por Dios, ¿Qué te pasa? –  
-¿Qué que me pasa? Un maldito desviado les enseña a mis hijos a idolatras a desconocidos a los que… él… él solo, vamos… ¿qué ejemplo es ese? Tener sexo con alguien ebrio en la playa, no quiero que Blossom y Sage crean que lo que hace “ese” son cosas correctas, para nada y no quiero volver a escuchar nada sobre esa historia tan… repugnante. -  
-Disculpa, ¿Estas siendo… homofóbico? Ramón, su relato es el más romántico que he escuchado, además, no lo cuenta enfrente de nuestros hijos, personalmente me gusta… no soy gay, pero escucharlo ser tan descriptivo… por Dios, hace que se te erice el cabello y te dan ganas de ser él y estar con ese chico… -  
-¿Te estas escuchando? – se quejó con bastante rencor. - ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? –  
-¿Hacer qué? –  
-Darles la razón a todos e ignorarme a mí, estoy tratando de decirte algo. –  
-Ramón, no te entiendo, sabes… pensé que por ser bisexual este tipo de cosas no te molestaban. –   
-No me molestan. –   
-¿Entonces porque discutimos? –  
-Tu no… Poppy, es que… él no… solo no es un buen ejemplo, aprovecharse de un ebrio en la noche. –  
-Sabes, creo que esto no tiene nada que ver con él… es por el tal Elliot en la fiesta que hizo Nube cuando eran joven. –  
-¿Quién te dijo de Elliot? – pregunto enojado  
-Mira, por él y por el estúpido del maquillista entiendo que te molesten los gays, pero sé que tú sabes que no todo son así, Ramón, vamos… no quiero que les des un ejemplo tan mal tú a los niños. –  
-¿Yo? Quien hizo algo mal es él… ¿De verdad crees que su historia de cómo fornico con un extraño es tan maravillosa? –  
-Si. – respondió Poppy tajante y decidida.   
-¿Y te seguiría gustando si supieras quien era con el que durmió esa noche? – cuestiono Ramón muy serio haciéndole frente.   
-Me gustaría aún más. –   
.  
Un extraño silencio se formó alrededor de la pareja, tan severo y pesado era que se escuchaban las olas del mar romper en la fina arena de la playa.   
.  
-Mamá, ¿has visto donde deje mis lentes para nadar? – pregunto Sage desde la mitad de las escaleras.   
-Claro galán, están en mi maleta, voy a dártelos. – dijo para comenzar a caminar con la característica lentitud.   
.  
Ramón contemplo su pierna aun herida, soltó un suspiro y se arrepintió profundamente de cada palabra dicha. ¿Cómo pudo pensar en tan solo contarle la verdad de aquella noche? Su relación aun no era estable, pero no decirlo sería mentirle, romper esa promesa de contarse todo lo que no conocían el uno del otro. ¿Pero para que hacer un drama? También pensó, ya era algo pasado y eso podría desatar algo negativo para los gemelos y para Poppy, sus ataques de celos habían desaparecido, tal vez aquello podrían hacerlos volver, no estaba seguro de que eso le gustara del todo.   
.  
-Ramón. – le llamo Poppy desde las escaleras, este se asomó desde abajo. – Tienes que darle una oportunidad a Antony, por los niños, por favor… no es una persona mala, él no quiere remplazarte. – comento para seguir su camino.   
-Pero él a ti si… - respondió susurrante.  
.  
Al pasar las horas las cosas se calmaron, todo volvió a la calma, Ramón termino de limpiar todo como de costumbre y subía a tomar un baño para luego caer rendido en la cama. Mientras que Poppy paso un rato con los gemelos hablando de Antony.   
.  
-Papá de verdad lo odia ¿cierto? – pregunto Blossom.  
-Claro que no, papá está molesto por otra cosa. – trato de calmarlos Poppy.   
-Debe de ser por lo de su caída, Papá le hablo bien hasta que Antony lo ayudo… tal vez papá esta avergonzado… creo. – comento Sage.   
-Si, ni siquiera le dio las gracias, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y comenzó a gritar. – concluyo Blossom.   
-Eso es… -dijo Poppy. – su padre necesita ver lo bueno que fue Antony con él, y que no todas las personas como él no son igual, no dejaremos que las malas experiencias de papi le arruinen tener una gran amistad… aaaaaahhh…. – Poppy grito asustando a los gemelos. – eso es, su padre y Antony deben de ser mejores amigos, tienen tanto en común, y mami tiene un plan para que eso suceda. – comento feliz tomando las manos de sus hijos.   
-¿Estas segura que funcionara? – preguntaron asustados.   
-Claro que si, en poco tiempo estarán llamando a Antony “papá” con el permiso de su padre, ya lo verán. –  
.  
La mujer salió lo más rápido que pudo del cuarto, vigilando que su esposo estuviera dormido, hizo algunas llamadas y todo estaba listo, estaba tan ansiosa que no logra conciliar el sueño, ella estaba segura que estaba por acabar con parte de un gran problema, Ramón tendría un mejor amigo con quien charlar y quejarse, como ella con las suyas, pero jamás se imaginó que su agradable ensueño se tornaría pronto en una enorme pesadilla.   
.  
A la mañana siguiente la familia fue a la sesión de foto, la última de dos días de jornada, al día siguiente seria la fiesta de cierre, pero por esa tarde, los Lombardi tenían un día libre para disfrutar.  
.  
-¿Y que tiene pensado hacer? – pregunto Ramón a los niños.   
-Pues mamá ya tiene planeado algo. – Dijeron los gemelos sin ganas de entrar en la confrontación que de seguro se avecinaba.   
-¿Ah sí? Pues suena a que lo debió de planear cuando dormía… - Ramón miro receloso a su esposa, planeaba algo, se le notaba en la cara.   
-Yo creo que es un gran plan, vamos a ver una película. – respondió con una gran sonrisa.  
.  
Eso le pareció estupendo a Ramón, si ella iba a estar sentada y tranquila mientras reposaba su pierna, sin duda era un grandioso plan, pero ella continúo hablando.  
.   
-Nosotros tres iremos a ver una película mientras tu das un pequeño paseo con tu nuevo amigo por el muelle. –  
-Perdón, ¿Qué yo voy a ser que cosa con quién? –  
-Ramón, es hora de que des un buen ejemplo de tolerancia a nuestros hijos y estoy segura que tú y él serán grandes amigos al terminar la noche. –   
.  
Ramón volteo a ver en dirección a donde Poppy veía, en la orilla de esa parte del muelle, viendo con ojos perdidos al mar, estaba Antony.   
.  
-¿Qué está haciendo ese tipo aquí? –   
-Ese tipo tiene una cita de juegos contigo, vas a ir y disfrutaras todo lo que resta del día con él, charlarán, se conocerán y… -  
-Poppy, eso no va a pasar. – contesto tajante.   
-Claro que si, si no lo haces, bailare y correré por la playa, cocinare cuando estemos en casa, lavare la ropa cuando no estas y… -  
-Para, para… ¿Me estas amenazando para que salga con él? -   
-Creí que había quedado claro. – dijo con una sonrisa malévola.   
.  
Ramón considero lo dicho, la miro, sabía que sus amenazas no eran falsas, además estaba su pierna, esa parte de ella que le calaba, se culpaba por todo y lo que termino por convencerlo en darle ese gusto.   
.  
-Bien, pasare una hora con él y será todo. –  
-El resto del día. –  
-Lo que dure su película. –   
-Hasta en la noche. –  
-Tres horas. –  
-Solo esta tarde, al menos hasta que se oculte el sol. –  
-¿Con eso estarás contenta? –   
-Si. – dijo feliz la mujer.   
-Tu ganas, me quedare con él hasta el atardecer. –   
-¡ANTONY! – lo llamo el par.   
-Niños, ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Se divierten? –  
-Si, iremos a ver una película con nuestra mamá, mientras tu sales en un cita con nuestro padre. –   
-¿Qué yo que? –  
-Una cita, tú y mi esposo deben de conocerse mejor. – comento Poppy sonriente, ese rostro tan contento desconcertó por completo al hombre.   
-¿Una cita? –  
-No es lo que te imaginas… - se quejo Ramón.   
-Es como una cita de juegos, salgan, conózcanse y diviértanse como sea. –   
-¿Cómo sea?- Antony estaba atónito, no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba, había aceptado salir pensando que Blossom y Sage querían jugar con él.   
-Si, hagan lo que quieran, tienen mi completa autorización de hacerlo. –  
-¿Tu… estas dándome luz verde?- pregunto bastante confundido.   
-¿Verde? ¿Cómo un semáforo? Claro que es verde, que siga la diversión. – dijo animada.   
-No es ese verde. – comento Ramón cruzado de brazos.   
-Vamos Ramón, pon de tu parte señor gruñón, vayan diviértanse y… - susurrando para su esposo comento. – tengo espías infiltrados en el muelle, rompe tu promesa y lo sabré. - recuperando su tono normal. – Bien, te vemos en casa al atardece cariño, diviértanse. –   
.  
La mujer y los dos niños entraron al cine, mientras que Ramón seguía con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, Antony no sabía qué hacer, había soñado con tener una cita con él, pero en esa fiesta en la que hablaron y vio que las cosas no eran como esperaba, cuando le dejo en claro que no le interesaba, pero más recientemente en el hotel, no era el mismo, se veía confundido y cansado, claramente tenía una oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar.   
.  
Ya en la función de cine lo niños miraron a su madre y preguntaron.   
.  
-¿De verdad tienes espías en el muelle?-   
-Claro que no. – dijo con calma la mujer. – Aquí casi no conozco a nadie, pero en eso ayuda que su padre sea un paranoico, estoy segura que se quedara con Antony toda la tarde, ustedes no se preocupen, ellos se volverán muy buenos amigos. –   
.  
Poppy y los gemelos disfrutaban del cine, mientras afuera el par de hombres solo estaban a un lado del otro mirando al mar, sin dirigirse la palabra. Antony no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, miro a Ramón, quien estaba a un metro de él, ni siquiera lo quería cerca, aun así, lucia confundido por algo.   
.  
-Con que… una cita de juegos ¿Verdad? Ella es muy abierta de mente para darnos luz verde. –  
-Ella no nos dio ese tipo de luz verdad. – comento tajante Ramón. – Ella ni siquiera sabe que significa. –   
.  
De nuevo los envolvió un silencio, la gente pasaba por el muelle feliz, Antony los miraba con cierta envidia, ¿Por qué no se iba? Claro, estaba esa duda, Ramón parecía dudar, se notaba su confusión ¿Y si..?   
.  
-Oye, ¿podríamos al menos comer algo? Me estoy muriendo de hambre. –  
-Que los modelos no se matan de hambre para verse bien. –   
-No sé quién te haya dicho eso, pero te mintió, vamos… ahí venden hot dogs. –   
-¿Cuál es el fin? Los vas a vomitar de todos modos. –  
-¿Eres así de negativo todo el tiempo o solo conmigo?-   
-Tu y yo sabemos que no deberíamos de estar juntos, hazme un favor y vete, así le diré a mi esposa que te fuiste y todos felices. –   
-¿Por qué no podemos? No estamos haciendo nada malo, además ella nos dio… -  
-¡Deja de decir que nos dio luz verde! Ella no lo hizo con ese fin. –  
-Bien, entiendo, tu esposa no conoce el termino, pero si quiere que nos conozcamos, vamos a hacerlo, al menos para que tengas un motivo real de porque odiarme. – comento molesto cruzándose de brazos.   
-Yo no te odio… - dijo más para él que para Antony.   
-Pues eso parce. –   
.  
De nuevo el silencio.   
.  
-Bien, comeremos los hotdog sin hablar nada y después pasaremos el resto de la tarde sin decir una sola palabra. –   
-Eso suena terrible. –  
-¿Tienes una mejor idea que no sea involucrarnos de ninguna manera? –  
.  
Antony no dijo nada, se volteó sin decir palabra alguna y fue al puesto de comida seguido por Ramón. Ambos adultos comenzaron a comer las salchichas, guardaron silencio un rato, hasta que algo que causo curiosidad en la mente de Antony lo impulso a hacer una pregunta incomoda.  
.  
-¿Tú esposa sabe lo que paso entre nosotros?-   
-¡Por Dios! ¡No! ¡Estás loco! Poppy se volvería loca si supiera que tú y yo tuvimos algo que ver. –   
-¿Enserio? Poppy no pare ser de esas mujeres que se preocupe mucho por el pasado, cuando hablo con ella y las chicas sobre eso, no parece molestarle la existencia de tu ex novia, de hecho, parece admirarla mucho… menciono también que le hubiera gustado conocerla, pero que tú no la dejaste. –   
-¡Porque sería raro! Además, tú qué sabes, vivir en pareja no es lo mismo que tener un simple y común noviazgo, ella puede decir que le gustaría saber la lista completa de con quien me revolqué, pero en el fondo solo quiere compararse y ver si ella es mejor, y si no lo es, se torturara a ella misma para lograr superar a alguien que por lógica no escogí porque… - Ramón se calló de golpe.   
-¿Por qué? –  
-Tú y yo no deberíamos de estar hablando. –  
-Ok, sabes que, no voy a pasar mi tarde libre así de aburrida. – Antony volteo al muelle donde una feria fija ocupaba gran parte del lugar. – Iré a jugar a la feria, si quieres quédate aquí, o ven conmigo a ver como juego, no hables, no hace falta tu irritante voz. – El hombre dejo a su acompañante que tras meditar un rato y por temor de los posibles espías de su esposa, decidió seguirlo.   
.  
Antony se acercó a uno de los puestos, aquel juego era el clásico “lanza una pelota, tira las botellas y gana un peluche”, se veía tan divertido que casi le arrebata la pelota al dueño del lugar para comenzar a jugar. Ramón se quedó en una esquina con los brazos cruzados, solo observando. Tenia cinco tiros, cinco posibilidades de ganar, el primer lanzamiento fue un completo fracaso, demasiado lejos, el segundo estuvo más equilibrado, el tercero fue el que le dio al centro de la mesa, haciendo tambalear la pila de botellas.   
.  
-Casi lo tengo. – exclamo emocionado Antony.   
-Yo diría que estas bastante lejos de lograrlo. –   
-Sabes, sería más fácil si fueran mi apoyo en vez de mi “estorbo”. –   
-Viva Antony, tu puedes, Vamos… - dijo con tedio y cero de emoción.   
-¿Eres así con tú esposa? –   
.  
Ramón rodo los ojos.   
.  
-Claro que no, ella se empeña en superar cualquier cosa que yo hago para demostrarme que su método es mejor que él mío. – dijo con un tono nada feliz. – Y la competencia es… divertida. – acepto sin ninguna alegría, como si eso alguna vez lo hubiera entretenido, pero que ahora con el pasar del tiempo le causara más enfado que dicha.   
-Dicen que las parejas que tienen mucho tiempo de casados deben de tomarse un tiempo fuera… una pausa. – Comento Antony tratando de darle a las botellas, pero la pelota apenas si rozo a la que estaba en la punta. -¡Falle! – exclamo frustrado pero divertido.   
-No somos novios, somos esposos, no necesitamos darnos una pausa, solo tenemos que hablar mejor las cosas, comunicarnos mejor, así podremos terminar con el problema y todo… ¡¿Pero por qué te lo cuento?! – se preguntó más a si mismo, molesto por haber bajado la guardia. – De cualquier forma, ¿Qué puedes saber tú? Jamás has estado casado y apuesto que ni siquiera has tenido una relación estable. –  
-Para tu información, se mucho de matrimonios que fracasan, mi madre se casó tres veces y he sido testigo de cómo el amor en ocasiones… no es suficiente, el primero, mi padre, lo dejo por dinero, bien dicen que cuando el dinero se acaba el amor sale por la ventana, el segundo, el tiempo, había dinero en casa, pero él jamás estaba y el tercero, la monotonía, sabes… creo que ese es el peor, ver como el amor muere lentamente, como agonizan los buenos momentos, ver como lo que antes jurabas amar y que te causaba un vuelco al corazón ahora no significa… nada. – Antony volteo a ver a Ramón, su rostro estaba un poco pálido, lucia más confundido que las otras ocasiones, parecía perdido. – Pero… eso no les pasa a ustedes, ¿verdad? –  
-Claro que no. – Dijo Ramón volviendo en si.   
-Es bueno saberlo. – comento con tono triste, deseaba tanto que hubiera una posibilidad, apretó con fuerza la pelota en sus manos, su vida en ese momento era como ese último tiro, ¿Podría tener suerte y darle al blanco? Su mirada se posó sobre aquella pila de botellas, brillantes, bonitas, pero eran un muro que le impedía tener el tan preciado premio, ¿Podría tirarlas, podría llegar a tener lo que siempre soñó? Solo tenía que apartar las botellas; relajo su cuerpo, preparo su brazo y sin pensarlo más lanzo, ¡Vaya tiro! Dio justo en el centro tirándolas todas, el dueño del local estaba impresionado por lo impecable del golpe, eso había capado la atención de Ramón, ambas cosas fueron para Antony una señal, que la moneda aún estaba en el aire, había una oportunidad.   
-A ganado un delfín. – Menciono el regordete hombre del local para darle el dichoso peluche.   
-Wow… un delfín. – No era el mejor muñeco del mundo, de hecho, si el dueño de aquel lugar no le hubiera dicho que era, jamás lo habría adivinado. Unos aplausos sarcásticos se escucharon.   
-Felicidades. – dijo Ramón. – eres dueño de un delfín que de seguro nado en aguas contaminadas. –   
-Es lindo a su estilo. –  
-Claro, si te gustan las cosas deformes. –   
-Me gusta, es como tu sentido del humor, totalmente retorcido. – Antony rio al ver la cara de Ramón ante su respuesta, y sin más le lanzo el juguete, el hombre lo atrapo sin problemas mirándolo con más detenimiento. – Lo gane para ti, podrás dárselos a tus hijos y decirle a tu esposa qué si hicimos algo, una prueba para que no te refute nada… vamos, hay más puestos y tú tienes dos hijos, no querrás llegar con un solo juguete. –   
.  
Antony camino galante, coqueto, provocativo, tal y cual lo hacía en la pasarela copto las miradas de mujeres y hombres, pero eso no importaba.   
.  
-¿Vienes? – le pregunto a Ramón que lo veía desde atrás, mientras que las miradas de los transeúntes eran obvias, la del hombre de cabellos azules era todo un misterio, pero que más daba, lo miraba solo a él.   
.  
Ramón luego de meditarlo un poco lo siguió, no era mal plan, llevar pruebas fiscas de que pasaron la tarde juntos sonaba mejor que simplemente inventar una historia de que fue lo que hicieron. En el segundo juego no tuvo gran suerte, pero fue más divertido, quizás la razón de su mal juego fue que estaba muy distraído hablando con Ramón, aunque este no le contestaba, Antony monologaba, reía de sus propios chistes y no paraba de sonreír, al fin en el tercero tuvo suerte, consiguió el peluche de una langosta, pero esta era de verdad pequeña.   
.  
-Bueno, no siempre se puede conseguir el premio mayor. – dijo dándoselo en las manos. – Te prometo que el siguiente premio será enorme, lo conseguiré solo para ti. –   
Ramón rodo los ojos por milésima vez en el día y con tedio dijo.   
-Por favor, no me trates como si fuera una chica en nuestra cita. –   
-Ah… entonces esto si es una cita. – sonrió victorioso.   
-Es una cita de juegos, como la que le hacen los padres a sus hijos para que tengan amigos, AMIGOS, ¿sabes el significado de esa palabra? –  
-Si, tengo muchos “amigos”. –  
-No de esos “amigos”… yo me refiero a amigos “amigos”, con los que sales a platicar cuando la rutina te está matando o los que te ayudan cuando tienes algún problema, que te entienden y… esto no deja de ser una mala idea… –  
-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, solo quieres a alguien que te escuche, puedo hacerlo, porque no seguimos jugando para tener más juguetes para Blossom y Sage y me cuentas lo que te pasa. –  
-¿Qué te cuente que? –  
-Lo que pasa. –  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo que pasa ahora? –  
-Si, lo que pasa ahora, lo que paso ayer, lo que paso hace algunos años, lo que quieras, quiero escucharte. –  
-Bien, suena mejor que mi plan, solo… vamos a hablar ¿cierto? –  
-Hablar y ganar premios, ¿o que otra cosa querías hacer? –  
-Nada en realidad. – Comento para ir al siguiente juego.   
.  
Ambos hombres comenzaron a ir de puesto en puesto, tirando botellas, lanzando halos, canicas, pelotas en canastas. Ramón no podía creerlo, se estaba divirtiendo, habían comenzado entre ellos una extraña competencia sobre quien ganaba más peluches, y entre las risas escondidas, una amena charla se daba. El hombre con años de casado se quejaba, sin ninguna amargura en realidad, sobre lo tediosa que podía llegar a ser su vida, lo aburrido de trabajar en casa, en lo encerrado que se sentía en ocasiones, en ese sentimiento de hartazgo que lo inundaba a veces, sus ansias de tomar unas largas, muy largas, vacaciones lejos de sus hijos, de su esposa, en especial de ella.  
.   
-Poppy… - dijo Ramón un tanto apenado. – La amo, pero en ocasiones… solo en ratos, me gustaría volver en el tiempo y decirle “no” a la pregunta que una vez me hizo al regresar de un viaje… a veces me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho. –   
-¿Cuál fue la pregunta? – cuestiono Antony al percatarse que Ramón no daba ni un tiro con la pelota luego de confesarle eso.   
-Ninguna… no tiene importancia, las cosas están hechas y el pasado no se cambia, los hubiera no existen, pensar en “hubiera dicho…” es… solo una tortura. –   
-¿Qué tal si jugamos un juego? –   
-¿Otro? –  
-No de estos juegos, uno de imaginar. –   
\- ¿Imaginar que cosa? –  
-Que los “hubieras” son reales. –  
-Antony. – dijo con tedio volteándolo a ver. – Los hubiera no existen… -  
-Ya lo sé, tú lo sabes, todos en el mundo lo saben, pero relájate… solo es un bobo juego, ¿sí? Vamos a intentarlo, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras dicho que no? –  
-Perderíamos el deposito. – dijo rodando los ojos.   
-¿Compraron algo? –   
-No precisamente… - menciono mientras cambiaban a otro puesto.   
-¿De una fiesta? – Atino en decir, pero Ramón ya no contesto, estaba muy serio. Por lo que cambio un poco el tema del juego. - ¿Qué tal de más atrás? Veamos… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si… jamás hubieras ido a Villa Trolls a vivir? –  
-¿Bromeas? –   
-No, es solo un juego, vamos, inténtalo, imagina que hubiera pasado. –   
-No me hubiera casado con Poppy. – Dijo con firmeza tras tomar un arco y una flecha, estaban en un juego de tiro al blanco.   
.  
Antony se quedó callado, un tanto impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar.   
.  
-¿No… no te hubieras casado con ella? –  
-¿Estas sordo? Claro que no, no me hubiera enamorado, no la habría conocido, no sería para mi más que el recuerdo de la niña boba que se me pego como chicle en una fiesta, si jamás hubiera vuelto… ella tampoco se hubiera enamorado de mi, seguramente se hubiera ido con ese tipo, Arroyin… el traidor, seguro se hubieran casado y serian un lindo pueblo de perdedores… - comento tras dar otro acierto con la flecha.   
-Wow… no me esperaba esa respuesta, vaya… ¿y qué hubiera pasado contigo? – dijo tratando de tomar la flecha y jalando el hilo tenso, más cuando lo libero la flecha cayo justo al suelo, aquello hizo que la risa de Ramón, tan tímidas y silenciosa, se volviera fuertes carcajadas que llamaban la atención de todos alrededor. Antony se sonrojo, no porque se avergonzará, sino porque aquello lo había flechado de nuevo.   
-Lo siento. – dijo tratando de contener la risa. – es solo que la tomaste mal, déjame mostrarte. – Ramón se pegó a él, tomo sus manos entre las suyas mostrándole cual era la postura correcta, susurrando en su oído. – Ahora solo lleva la cuerda hasta tu mejilla, con ambos ojos ve el blanco y cuando estás listo solo suéltala. –   
Antony soltó la cuerda tras escucharlo decir eso, más que nada por los nervios, y es que tenerlo tan cerca, susurrando, su aliento acariciando su cuello, saber que su completa atención le pertenecía. Le dio justo al blanco.   
-En ocasiones discuto con Poppy por esto, ella quiere que los niños aprendan tiro con arco, pero conociendo a mis hijos… sería un desastre, lo único que necesita ese par es saber a usar armas y realmente serian un peligro con patas. –   
-No digas eso, tus hijos son encantadores. –   
-Es que no los has tenido todo un día, no estás ahí cuando tienes que dar la cara por algunas de sus travesuras, yo tengo que hacerme cargo, castigarlos, corregirlos, pagar los daños, mientras la estúpida de mi esposa se la pasa jugando con otros idiotas políticos a fingir que hacen algo productivo mientras beben champagne y comer caviar en algún estúpido restaurante de cinco estrellas. – dijo para dar un tiro que casi sale del puesto y que hizo que el hombre que atendía se agachara para que no le diera. Ramón respiro profundo, sacudió su cabeza y más tranquilo dijo. – Lo siento, yo solo… ella y yo, tuvimos problemas y estábamos arreglándolos cuando paso lo del accidente de su pierna y fue como una pausa en el peor momento… y no estamos bien, no lo estamos, pero… no es que nos vayamos a separar ni nada, es solo… ay Dios. – Se llevó una mano al rostro y trato de respirar más profundo para calmarse.  
-Entiendo, sabes que… sigamos jugando a los hubieras, ya no pienses en eso, solo en lo que estábamos hablando, olvídate de ella, ella y los niños en este plano no existen. –   
-Antony… -  
-Solo es un inofensivo juego, esto no lastimara a nadie, solo imaginamos, vamos a seguir. –  
.  
Pasaron a otro puesto, esta vez era darle a un blanco con una escopeta, Antony no tenía ningún problema con eso, pero Ramón, nunca antes había disparado, cuando acciono el arma esta le reboto y casi se le cae de las manos. El joven modelo rio un poco por debajo y decidió regresarle el favor, de la misma manera se le acercó, abrazándolo por la espalda y tomando el control de sus manos, Ramón se quedó petrificado, estaban tan cerca, sus caderas y las de él, y sus brazos gruesos, se quedó sin aire un momento, cuando el arma se acciono el rebote los sacudió un poco, suficiente para que sus cuerpos chocaran con ligereza, aquello le fascinó al hombre de cabello violetas, que tuvo que ocultar el breve placer.   
.  
-Odio la caza. – dijo de golpe separándose de él. – Es lamentable que sepas disparar un arma, en Villa Troll están prohibidas. – comento tajante.   
-La caza es una cosa aberrante. – contesto Antony sin ninguna pena. – De donde yo vengo, mis antepasados aniquilaron a casi todos los lobos, rompiendo el equilibrio del bosque, los venados se reprodujeron sin control acabando con otras especies y trayendo enfermedades con ellos, así como plagas, por eso cada año, a falta de lobos y otros predadores, nosotros nos hacemos cargo de controlar la cantidad de venados, cazarlos es la única forma de salvar la fauna y flora de nuestros bosque, no nos agrada matarlos, pero es una forma de hacernos responsables de nuestros actos, es lo que tenemos que hacer para mantener el equilibrio. –   
Ramón rodo lo ojos y negó con la cabeza.   
-¿Hay algo que no hagas bien? – pregunto con sarcasmo.   
-No soy tan perfecto. – dijo sonrojándose.   
-No dije que lo fueras. – comento Ramón entre risas acalladas.   
-Sigamos con otros puestos, hablemos de los hubieras. –  
.  
Su andar continuo y las preguntas de “hubieras” estaban destinadas más a su etapa de niño, adolecente, sobre su carrera o donde hubiera trabajado, si alguna vez hubiera vivido solo o seguiría en casa de su padre como su hermano mayor, pero era solo darle vuelta al verdadero asunto, a la pregunta que Antony se moría por hacer “si no era Poppy, ¿Quién?” se le pasaba mil veces por la cabeza, pero debía de ser cuidadoso si quería obtener la respuesta deseada. Pero no tuvo ni siquiera que comenzar el tema, Ramón lo hizo.  
.   
-Para serte sincero, yo… jamás pensé que me casaría, cuando era niño solo tenía una cosa en mente, en encontrar a mi abuela, ella desapareció, por eso iba a Villa Trolls, no por la casa, iba a intentar encontrarla, pero… si hubiera, si lo hubiera superado de niño y entendido que ella ya no iba a regresar, pues… no lo sé, creo que hubiera salido con tantos, supe que era bisexual cuando me enamore de un compañero de la escuela, y luego tras enamorarme de Poppy… pero ninguno fue cosa seria en ese momento, solo gustos bobos de un niño…aun así, si no hubiera pasado. –  
-¿Me hubieras conocido? – Pregunto Antony jugando en un puesto de acertar con un balón en una canasta, haciendo como si le pusiera más atención a eso que a la plática. Hubo un breve silencio, pero Ramón contesto.   
-No lo sé, tal vez, venias a fiestas muy seguido por aquí, porque mi hermano hacia las más alocadas y ruidosas fiestas. –  
-Lo habría hecho, soy modelo y esta playa es perfecta para fotografiar, de alguna u otra forma hubiera terminado aquí y seguramente, te habría conocido… - Antony se arriesgó. – Si hubiera… tú sabes, si te hubiera encontrado al día siguiente, porque sabes… yo te busque, pero… no di contigo… si lo hubiera hecho, ¿habrías salido..? -  
-¿Contigo? No lo sé… tal vez si, y claro… dependiendo cual sería tú idea de tener una cita. –  
-Esta sería mi idea. – dijo extendiendo los brazos feliz. – No conozco nada en esta playa, te habría dicho que saliéramos al muelle. –   
-Que boba cita. – dijo Ramón entre risas. –Pero, aun así… creo que te hubiera dado una oportunidad. –  
-Y después… te hubiera llevado a… pues…. – Antony volteo para todos lados y vio la rueda de la fortuna. – ¡A eso! No existe nada más romántico que una rueda de la fortuna. – el hombre lo toma de la mano y lo jalo a la fila, mientras esperaban, Ramón comento.  
-¿Enserio? Algo así de cursi, ¿tan pocas ideas tienes? Bueno, lo entendería, no conoces nada por aquí, y después de una cita tan “encantadora” ¿Qué pasaría? – pregunto retante para que continuara.   
-Saldríamos, seriamos novios y sería perfecto. –  
-¿Perfecto cómo? – pregunto entre risas.   
-Te haría el hombre más feliz del mundo, yo… yo no sé, me arrastraría hasta por el suelo por ver que te sintieras feliz y pleno y lleno de vida y Dios… Te hubiera pedido matrimonio cuanto antes, no te hubiera dejado escapar y… -   
.  
Las puertas de una canasta se abrieron, el modelo estaba tan inmerso en su fantasía que no se dio cuenta que era su turno de abordar. Ramón fue el primero en entrar, negando entre risa sobre el estado soñador de su acompañante. Ambos tomaron asiento mientras Antony seguía hablando sobre boda, luna de miel, casa, viajes.   
.  
-Suena a que hubiéramos sido muy felices. – comento un tanto burlón.   
-Lo digo enserio. – dijo mirándolo a los ojos. – Hubiera sido perfecto. –  
.  
Hubo un breve silencio, no era incomodo, pero si pesado, Ramón saco una bolsa de tela que siempre llevaba consigo y comenzó a meter en ella el sin fin de peluches que habían conseguido, cuando volteo a su costado Antony estaba demasiado cerca, y no solo eso, se le pegaba más y más a pesar de que él trataba de retroceder. No pudo seguir echándose hacia atrás, se topó con la pared de la cabina, tenía los ojos bien abiertos mientras veía con claridad las intenciones del hombre que tenía enfrente, pero no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo no respondía, cuando al fin sus rostros estuvieron cercas, respirando el mismo aire y sus labios estaban a punto de unirse, Ramón vio por la ventana a un niño con un helado en la otra cabina que los miraba sin siquiera parpadear. Reacciono de golpe, se deslizo de entre sus brazos y se fue al otro extremo de la cabina.   
.  
-Antony… yo… no puedo… estoy casado, tengo dos hijos y… Poppy… yo no… perdón si… -  
-Oye, entiendo que estas casado, no le veo problema. –   
-Yo sí, Antony, esto no está bien, adoro a mi familia y mi esposa es… -  
-Insoportable, lo has dicho toda la tarde, no mientas, sé que fuiste sincero, de verdad, se cuándo un matrimonio está muriendo y el tuyo… no quiero lastimarte, pero a leguas se ve que tú y ella ya no dan, solo déjala ir y… -  
-No voy a hacer eso, somos un matrimonio, que tus padres se hayan divorciado no significa que las demás parejas que pacemos por lo mismo lo hagamos. –  
-Está bien, entiendo que quieras negar el estado moribundo de tu relación, estas en esa etapa que no quieres ver. –   
-No estamos pasando ninguna etapa, Poppy y yo estamos bien, o lo estaremos, solo debemos de trabajarlo y… -  
-¿Con lo egoísta que es? Ni siquiera te pregunto si querías venir a esto, te chantajea y te miente, ¿de verdad crees que tenga alguien cuidándonos? Seguramente todos sus conocidos están ahora mismo en alguna fiesta que organizo, ella te ignora la mayor parte del tiempo, eres como su criada, su ama de casa, su esclavo que le tiene todo listo, se aprovecha del amor que le tienes y que seas un buen padre, yo jamás te hubiera tratado así, si me dieras la oportunidad, Ramón, viajaríamos por el mundo, estaríamos los dos en las mejores fiestas, tendrías las ropas más finas y te trataría como un rey. –   
-¿Y mis hijos? – pregunto con tono reservado.   
-Los adoro y ellos me adoran a mí, seriamos una familia increíble, la carrera de Blossom y Sage se dispararía de inmediato, imagínatelos, podría llegar a ser los modelos más cotizados de todo el mundo. –   
-¿Quieres que deje mi vida entera, mi carrera, mi casa, mi esposa por una relación fugaz contigo? – pregunto un tanto incrédulo.   
-¿Fugaz? –  
-Y querer influenciar a mis hijos a que vivan como tú lo haces ¿A caso te has preguntado si yo quiero que sean modelos? Esto es solo temporal, nadie vive una vida estable en un trabajo tan poco… -  
-¿Tan poco qué? – pregunto molesto.   
-Ser modelo no es un trabajo seguro, Antony, solo estas teniendo suerte, que pasaría si sufrieras un accidente que te dejará… no sé, deforme, o no me niegues que el tiempo no pasa por ti, tu belleza desaparecerá, ¿Qué otra cosa sabes hacer? ¿Alguna vez has trabajado realmente en tu vida? No quiero que mis hijos crezcan sin conocer lo que realmente es trabajar y esforzarse, que sea su trabajo un provecho para otros, ser modelo no es un trabajo, vivir tras de ti, yendo a estúpidas fiestas, con personas igual de estúpidas, ¿Qué diferencia habría de vivir con mi esposa a vivir contigo? Ambos son igual de superficiales, pero al menos Poppy ayuda a otros. –   
-¿Me comparas con ella? Yo no soy como ella y mi trabajo es tan digno como el tuyo, como el de cualquier otro, tú no conoces nada del mundo del modelaje, crees que tus hijos solo juegan, también se cansan y si crees que todo esto es estúpido es porque no solo piensas que yo lo soy, también Seda, Satín, Blossom y Sage. –   
-Mis hijos hacen esto temporalmente, ellos no lo seguirán haciendo, o tal vez si, pero estudiaran y… -  
-Y finalmente harán lo que Poppy quiera, porque seamos claros, ella es la que manda, ¿cierto? –   
.  
Ambos guardaron silencio, desviaron la mirada para lados contrarios, ahora más que nada quería que todo aquello terminara, deseaba volver a casa y decirle a ella que todo había sido una mala idea y que él tenía razón. Cuando estaban a punto de ser los siguientes en bajar, Antony dijo algo que movió todo su mundo.   
.  
-Al menos yo soy sincero con mis intenciones contigo, tú no solo le mientes a los demás, también te engañas a ti mismo, sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo. – Apenas se abrió la puerta Antony salió disparado.  
.  
Ramón tardó en reaccionar, ¿había sido obvio todo este tiempo? Tenía razón, no era sincero, él lo deseaba, quería revivir aquella noche que recordaba como un sueño, pero que sabía que no lo era, Antony siempre lo atrajo, desde su primer encuentro había sentido esa duda, por eso abrazaba con más fuerza a su esposa, la besaba con mayor pasión, pero ella no le regresaba el mismo afecto, y eso dolía tanto, las cosas realmente no estaban bien y era hora de aceptar que todo podía cambiar, que el divorcio volvía a ser una posibilidad tangible, que había tantas cosas en donde no podía haber vuelta atrás y Poppy cambiaba, crecía, viajaba, hacia nuevas amistades y él, todo se limitaba a su mundo, a lo que ella quisiera, a su antojo, estaba harto de eso, si tan solo por una vez obtuviera algo que deseaba. Solo una cosa, aunque fuera algo bobo y fugaz, solo quería probar, solo quería tener algo diferente, volver a sentirse especial para alguien, saber que era lo único y principal en su mundo y no un mueble más en casa. Se sentía tan solo estando entre su familia, llevaba tanto tiempo así. Al fin se había decidido. Salió corriendo tras de Antony, este acelero el paso bajando por una de las escaleras del muelle a la playa, Ramón lo siguió.   
.  
-Espera, por favor, no te vayas… yo… -   
.  
Ramón estaba completamente confundido, ¿Si quería eso o no? No quería volver a sentirse solo ni usado, así lo hizo sentir Poppy esos últimos años, y Antony le estaba ofreciendo lo que tanto deseaba. ¿Y qué hacer? Estaba tan hambriento de todo, solo quería un poco de amor, de verdadera atención, solo deseaba ver las opciones, o a este nivel de las cosas, tan solo no perderlas. Estaba asustado, totalmente perdido, si ese era el plan de Antony, lo había logrado, Ramón estaba verdaderamente perdido sin saber qué hacer.   
.  
-¿Qué pasa? Se sinceró, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le exigió Antony.   
-Yo… no lo sé, solo… es que… quiero, quiero estar seguro, solo… -  
.  
Antony se acercó a él, de forma gentil levanto su rostro para verlo directo a los ojos.   
.  
-¿Quieres probar un poco? Eso creo… quieres saber si es lo que piensas que serás, estar seguro si es lo que quieres. –   
-Si… solo, probar un poco y si no es lo que quiero yo solo… -  
-Shh… no pasa nada. –  
.  
Ramón y Antoni fueron caminando si quitarse la mirada el uno al otro hasta estar debajo del muelle, donde nadie podría verlos, el hombre con años de casado solo quería quitar la punzante duda que siempre tuvo sobre él, Antony le atraía, fue la única persona que recordaba de sus tantas noches de ebriedad, lo deseo por mucho tiempo, fue algo así como su sueño húmedo, y él primero que cuando beso, no estaba pensando en Poppy mientras lo hacía, lo tenía a él filtrándose en sus adentros borrando lo que la chica de cabellos rosados lo hacía experimentar, por eso corrió asustado esa noche, porque sabía que él podría remplazarla con facilidad.   
.  
Ramón se acercó a Antony, este lo miro algo desconcertado, momentos antes él le había intentado besar, pero se resistió, ahora parecía que le ofrecía sus labios, claro que no perdería esa oportunidad, el modelo acorto la distancia entre ambos, el hombre de cabellos violetas dudo un poco, le puso un pequeño alto posando sus manos en su pecho, pero Antony lo tomo por las mejillas y presuroso, tratando de evitar más pausas y contratiempos, comenzó a besarlo, primero fue algo tierno, suave, pero pronto se volvió violento y rudo, esa pasión contenida por los años lo llevo a tumbarlo contra la arena, a que sus manos recorrieran su cuerpo y sus piernas se entrelazaran con fuerza y sus caderas bailaran con ese característico son; Por su parte Ramón no hacía mucho, una mano permanecía estática en su pecho, la otra en su nuca, presionando para que profundizara el beso más y más, todo su mundo se sacudía al sentir como su lengua traviesa recorría su boca, como la suya con timidez acariciaba la de él, eso le agradaba, le gustaba demasiado; una de las manos de Antony bajo a aquel punto que desataba toda su locura, por encima de la ropa, presiono con fuerza, parecía que quería atravesar las telas y meterle los dedos en aquel oscuro lugar, Ramón dejo escapar un pequeño gemino, restregó con mayor fuerza su crecido bulto contra el del hombre que estaba en las mismas condiciones, con ganas de seguir escuchándolo, Antony fue a besar su cuello, aunque se contenía, no quería dejarle ninguna marca que levantara sospechas, siguieron, las caricias, arrumacos, sus caderas bailando, sus miembros erectos disfrutando de aquel encuentro, cada uno sufriendo por la prisión de las ropas. Ahí estaba, se acercaba, Ramón tomo la cabellera de Antony y lo obligo a seguir el trabajo en sus labios, ambos estaban listos, se aferraron el uno al otro mientras sus órganos llegaban al clímax, el modelo fue discreto con su orgasmo, un par de jadeos y había terminado, pero Ramón, arqueo su espalda pegándose a él lo más que pudo y soltó un sonoro gemido. Aquello le causo risa a su acompañante, tan preocupado que estaba por los posibles infiltrados de su esposa y ahora, vaya gemido catártico, se notaba que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo; Después de haber vaciado sus pulmones, el hombre de cabellos violetas trato de recuperar el aire, Antony lo contemplo, ahí tirado sobre la arena, debajo de él, jadeando, se veía adorable, sonrió y volvió a besarlo, Ramón le sigo la corriente, pero había notado un pequeño detalle que paso por alto, Antony paro de golpe.   
.  
-No estás pensando en mi ¿Cierto? – dijo con mucha sinceridad.   
-Soy tan obvio. – Comento con su tono burlón.   
-Estás pensando en ella. – menciono sonriendo.   
-Costumbre, son ya más de 10 años… ¿Pensaste que no lo haría? –   
-Esperaba, quizás, soy un idiota… - menciono para luego reír, se incorporó para darle la mano a su acompañante, quien la tomo sin problema.   
\- La amo. –  
-Lo sé. –  
-Y esto solo fue… yo… ella esta, y yo… nada está funcionando. – dijo para después soltar un suspiro y mirar con tristeza la arena que los rodeaba.   
-Estas confundido… yo no quiero aprovecharme de eso, enserio, solo pensé que… -  
-Lo entiendo, viste una posibilidad y… quisiste probar y yo… no sé lo que quiero, tampoco estoy jugando contigo. – dijo para verlo directo a la cara, parecía que Ramón lloraría en cualquier momento. – Yo y ella no estamos bien, y tienes razón, no quiero ver que… que amarnos no es suficiente, hay tantas cosas en las que ya no coincidimos, y tal vez ella está feliz con eso, pero yo… -   
-Ramón, tienes opciones, tal vez yo no sea una que quieras tomar, pero si no soy yo, hay otras, no tienes que estar en un lugar donde no te sientes feliz, en donde tienes que fingir que las cosas van bien, te lo digo desde el punto de vista de un hijo de padres divorciados, si crees que le haces un bien a tus hijos en fingir que todo va bien, bueno, piénsalo de nuevo, ¿te gustaría que Blossom y Sage vivieran de esta manera? –  
-No. –  
-Los hijos aprenden con ejemplos, si no quieren que vivan como tú lo estás haciendo, creo… solo, deberías de pensar mejor las cosas. –   
-Pero… divorciarme, ¿Qué haría después? Pensar en eso me aterra, no quiero estar solo. –  
-¿Más de lo que estas ahora? Vamos, la vida de soltero no es tan mala, te lo digo yo que no me he casado. – comento entre risas – Un divorcio no es el fin del mundo, claro que dolerá, a ti, a ella, a tus hijos, pero con el tiempo todo irá para mejor, ya lo veras… además, es como lo dijiste, no es como que te estés ya divorciando, solo es una “opción”, ¿no es así? –  
-Si… creo que si. –   
-Regresemos a casa, bueno, mi hotel esta antes que tu casa así que… solo regresemos. –   
-Si… Antony. –  
-¿Si? –  
-¿Puedo tomar tu mano? –   
-¿Mi mano? –  
-Si, solo… quiero seguir jugando más a los “hubiera”, si fuera una cita, nuestra cita, solo faltaría… -  
Ramón comenzó a entonar una canción:   
“Oh yeah I tell you somethin' (Oh yeah te digo algo)  
I think you'll understand (Creo que lo entenderas)   
When I say that somethin' (Cuando te diga esto)   
I want to hold your hand (quiero sostener tu mano)  
I want to hold your hand (quiero sostener tu mano)  
I want to hold your hand (quiero sostener tu mano)   
.  
Ambos hombres caminaron solos a la orilla del mar, se habían quitado los zapatos para sentir las olas que venían en vaivén, mientras Ramón seguía cantando aquella canción. No tardaron en llegar al hotel de Antony, ninguno de los dos quería dejar de sostener la mano del otro, pero alguien tenía que actuar de manera centrada.   
.  
-Esto no estaría bien. – comento el modelo. – no quiero causar más problemas de los que ya tienes y tampoco… -  
-Tampoco lo quiero, es solo… - Ramón apretó su mano con fuerza para luego dejarla ir. – hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan… amado. –   
-Si queremos hacer esto, habría que hacer bien las cosas, ya sabes… yo estoy consciente que tú y ella podrían arreglar las cosas y…-   
-Lo sé… pero, ¿y si no lo hacemos? –   
-Bueno, si las cosas no se dan, podría esperarte un tiempo… pero no así, esto de verdad lastimaría a tus hijos y no quiero que ellos salgan lastimados, además… -  
-Lo entiendo, gracias, esto no pasara, no mientras yo este con ella y… nunca te pondría en esa situación, ni a ella ni a ti, esto es tan… -  
-¿Confuso? –  
-Si. –  
.  
Ambos hombres rieron a la vez, se detuvieron y tras un intercambio de miradas de complicidad se despidieron. Ramón siguió su camino a casa solo por la orilla del mar, su corazón aun rebozaba de felicidad y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que no podía quitarse. Llego a su hogar muy contento.   
.  
-¿Qué tal la tarde? ¿Se la pasaron bien? – Pregunto Poppy a Ramón que estaba siendo atacado por los niños que revisaban entusiasmados cada juguete que ganaron.   
-De maravilla, al inicio dude, pero fue bastante divertido, jugamos toda la tarde en el muelle y al final… - Ramón guardo silencio, ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Era como si la cordura que lo abandono horas atrás le regresara al cuerpo, ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Prácticamente le dijo a un hombre que podría, que había una gran oportunidad de que abandonaría a su esposa por él, Pero ¿cómo había llegado a semejante estupidez?   
-¿Y la final que hicieron? –  
-Nada, no hicimos nada. – dijo tras salir de su congelamiento. – solo regresamos a casa, solo eso. –   
-Pues me alegra que te hayas divertido, espero que me lo agradezcas y que digas que yo tenía razón. – comentó victoriosa tratando de darle un beso, cosa que Ramón rechazo tajante.   
-Lo siento, no… es que comí cebollas y… no me lave los dientes. – comento para salir corriendo escaleras arribas.  
.  
En el baño de su habitación, Ramón se lavaba repetidamente la boca, cepillaba una y otra vez sus dientes, para luego usar enjuague dental, se sentía tan sucio, no solo por los besos dados, por las mentiras que había dicho y tendría que sostener de ahora en adelante. Se miró en el espejo “¿Qué hiciste?” se preguntó así mismo; pronto llego la hora de dormir y él seguía en el baño, empeñado en no compartir la misma cama con su esposa, creía firmemente que no la merecía.   
.  
-Ramón, ya sal de ahí, necesito ir al baño. –   
-Sí, claro, dame cinco minutos más. –  
-¿Algo que comiste te cayó mal? –   
-No, es que… la arena se me metió en todos lados y… - le decía Ramón desde la tina de baño.   
.  
Poppy entro al baño ya un tanto cansada de esperar, tomo su cepillo de dientes y mientras se los limpiaba le comento.   
.  
-Sal ya de ahí, te arrugaras como una pasa. –  
-Lo sé, es que sigo sucio. –  
-¿Este es otro de tus ataques de limpieza? ¿Quiere que llame a tu padre? –  
\- No y no… saldré ya, no te preocupes. –  
-Bueno, hay que dormir temprano, mañana es el cierre de la sesión y sabes que significa, una fiesta, vendrán todos los del equipo, podrás ver a tu nuevo amigo de nuevo. –   
-¿A quién? –  
-A Antony. –   
-Oh… claro, él…Poppy, sabes… hay algo que quisiera decirte y que tal vez omití, algo que paso hace tiempo. – Ramón estaba tratando de armarse de valor para confesar sobre aquello, pero su esposa parecía distraída.   
-Podrías hacer esos deliciosos canapés que hiciste en la fiesta de los niños y el aderezo de aguacate, sé que a todos les va a encantar y… -  
-Poppy, estoy tratando de decirte algo, es de verdad importante, necesito que me escuches. –  
-Y lo hare, pero tendrá que esperar para mañana después de la fiesta, por ahora solo debemos de concentrarnos en eso, va a ser maravilloso, los niños jugaran con Antony, y ahora que él y tú se llevan bien, tú podrás… -  
-De él precisamente es de quien quiero hablar, Poppy… él y yo… -  
-Ahora son buenos amigos. –  
-No… no amigos, paso algo y… no me siento orgulloso, pero… -  
-¿Discutieron? – pregunto preocupada.   
-Si, bueno, no… al final todo estaba bien, pero no somos amigos, somos… algo raro, algo más que eso… -  
-¿Super amigos? – pregunto con la boca llena de espuma.   
.  
Ramón comprendió que su esposa no lo escucharía en ese momento, sus ideas y mente rondaban en torno a la fiesta de mañana, por lo que con una sonrisa que reflejaba más un poco de dolor le dijo.   
.  
-Claro, somos super amigos y nos divertiremos mañana que nos veamos en la fiesta. –   
-Ese es el espíritu. – comento Poppy tras escupir y enjuagar su boca. – te veo en la cama, ya no tardes o me forzaras a venir por ti. – advirtió mientras salía del baño haciendo ese característico ruido con la muleta.   
.  
Ramón no tenía ninguna opción esa noche, tras salir de la tina siguió su rutina normal, y tras algunas horas de tortura mental, sobre qué hacer, como proceder con todo lo que le pasaba, se quedó profundamente dormido.   
.  
La casa de los Lombardi se llenó de vida nuevamente cuando los invitados de la fiesta llegaron, la gente estaba toda en la sala rodeando a la gran anfitriona, Poppy lograba ser siempre el centro de atención, contando anécdotas, chistes, simpatizando con todos, sin duda el alma de la fiesta. Blossom y Sage por su parte, fungían en esta ocasión como meceros, iban y venían con charolas llenas de botanas y canapés que su padre les daba desde la cocina. Ramón por supuesto estaba solo, mezclando aderezos, montando bocadillos en charolas, al pendiente de que nada se terminara.   
.  
-Una reunión encantadora. – Comento una voz que le causo escalofríos.   
-Antony. – lo llamo mientras volteaba para afirmar que fuera él.   
-Creo que estas un poco atareado, ¿necesitas ayuda? –   
-No realmente, puedo perfectamente solo. –   
-En ese caso, ¿Quieres ayuda? – el modelo le sonrió con ternura, cosa que hizo a Ramón ponerse bastante nervioso.   
-Antony, aquí no… tal vez no te des cuenta, pero la casa está llena de gente y mi esposa esta… -   
-Distraída como siempre, como la vez que te caíste en la alberca, sin duda tu mujer es única, podrían matarte enfrente de ella y jamás lo notaria si es ella la anfitriona de la fiesta. –   
-No digas eso. – comento molesto para volcar su atención en la comida.   
-Está bien, lo siento… ¿Te molestaste? –   
-Claro que me moleste. – contesto haciendo más comida con tosquedad. – Tú y yo no deberíamos de estar solos. –   
-No estamos solos, la casa está llena de gente, ¿Te sientes solo aquí? –  
-¡SI! Digo… no, Antony… -   
.  
Y volvía a pasar lo mismo, en casa, con su esposa, era todo hacia un sentido, era Ramón, el esposo serio y centrado, padre de un par dinámico del que tenía que estar constantemente pendiente, pero fuera de ese lugar, era como si su rol cambiara, Poppy pedía libertad, tiempo, tanto para ella como para sus hijos, ¿Dónde quedaba él? ¿Quién era si no era esposo o padre? Sentía que no valía nada, que desaparecía para su familia, estaba solo. Antony lograba hacerlo recordar que era valioso y merecedor, era como dar la vuelta a la página. Le gustaba esa sensación. El modelo noto lo reservado de Ramón, por lo que casi en susurros canto.   
.  
-I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand. – mientras con sutiliza rosaba una de sus manos, esperando con ansias que este respondiera el cariño.   
.  
Ramón suspiro, con un breve apretón de manos sostuvo la suya como respuesta, pero pronto abandono el contacto con la llegada de sus hijos a la cocina.   
.  
-¡ANTONY! – gritaron contentos al verlo.   
-Mis niños, que hermosa fiesta. –   
-Gracias, Mamá hace las mejores fiestas del mundo. – comentaron ambos.   
-Pues su madre podrá ser la organizadora, pero nunca olviden que el corazón de la fiesta es su padre. – dijo dándole un abrazo por la espalda, cosa que puso muy tenso a Ramón. – sin él nada de esto funcionaria. –  
-Gracias Papá por la fiesta. – dijeron al unirse al abrazo.   
-Ahora sigan con lo que hacen, están haciendo un buen trabajo, que sigan rodando los canapés. –   
-Si, Antony. – afirmaron para tomar charolas nuevas y salir corriendo de la cocina.   
.  
Antony seguía abrazando a Ramón.   
.  
-Vez que nadie lo ve raro, y tus hijos se ven felices. –  
-Ya basta. – decía, pero no hacía nada por romper el contacto. –No quiero seguir con esto, si Poppy llega a vernos, no sé qué pueda hacer, de verdad, ella es muy celosa. –   
-Dudo que lo sea, cuando estoy cerca de ti a ella parece no importarle. –   
-Es porque antes ella no sabía que yo…-  
-Me refiero estos últimos días, a ella de verdad no le importa. –  
.  
Ambos hablaban en susurros, palabras depositadas en los oídos del otro que por el tumulto de la celebración eran imposibles de notar, tan hermética era su plática que no notaron a la mujer de cabellos rosas del otro lado de la barra que los miraba como si tratara de comprender algo, ciertamente no los escuchaba, pero aun siendo ella tan distraída era claro que algo pasaba entre los dos, no quería iniciar un escándalo, por lo que solo los observaba con atención.


	3. Ruptura

Poppy solo miraba, más que nada a Antony, ¿Qué clase de amigo abraza de esa manera? Sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esa idea, estaba dudando, pero seguramente eran solo ideas disparatadas, Ramón necesitaba un amigo y ella no se interpondría en su relación, aun así, no podía evitar sentir que sus entrañas hervían, tomo con firmeza su muleta y se dispuso a salir a la playa a tomar un poco de aire fresco.   
.  
Como si fuera una alarma, el sonido de las muletas cruzar la sala y el de la puerta corrediza deslizarse capto de inmediato la atención de Ramón, quien trato de zafarse del abrazo de Antony.   
.  
-Hey, tranquilo, ¿Qué pasa? - comento mientras trataba de retenerlo.   
-Poppy… - Menciono zafándose. – Me necesita… -  
-No escuche que te hablara. – dijo deteniéndolo al tomarlo de una de sus manos. – Sigamos con nuestra charla. –  
-No, Antony, es enserio, ella me necesita. –   
-¿Cómo lo sabes? En toda la noche no se ha preocupado por ti, ¿Crees que le importa si necesitabas ayuda o si estabas cansado? –  
-¡Antony! Quiero ir con ella. – respondió tajante, el modelo soltó su mano.   
-Bien, ve entonces, yo resguárdale el fuerte. – le dijo con una sonrisa.   
.  
Ramón no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió sin tardanza afuera, esperaba encontrarla en el balcón que daba a la playa, pero no había nadie ahí, no sabe cómo lo hizo, pero la mujer estaba sentada a medio camino de la orilla del mar, sentada sobre un montículo de arena. Él fue a su encuentro, sentándose a uno de sus costados.   
.  
-Es una linda noche. – le dijo Poppy al verlo tomar asiento.   
-Poppy, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar adentro sentada, descansando tu pierna, recuerda que el doctor dijo… -  
-Estoy bien, solo salí a tomar un poco de aire. – Le comento con una enorme sonrisa.   
-Si, pero podías tomar aire desde el balcón, bajar las escaleras en tú condición fue peligroso, ¿Qué pasaba si te volvías a caer? A demás, no pensaste que tendrás que subir de nuevo, el doctor dijo… -  
-Ramón, se lo que dijo el doctor, yo estaba ahí cuando lo dijo. –  
-Lo sé, pero… no entiendo, ¿Qué haces aquí? Nunca te había visto salir de una fiesta de la que fueras anfitriona, ¿segura que estas bien? –  
-Lo estoy, es solo… bueno, creerás que es una estupidez, pero… estoy un poco celosa. – aquello que confeso le quito un gran peso de encima. – Uff, que bueno que lo dije, me siento mucho mejor, regresemos a la fiesta. – Poppy trato de levantarse, pero se detuvo al escuchar a su esposo preguntarle.   
-¿Celosa? ¿De quién? – cuestiono nervioso.   
-Bueno, hasta ahora no lo había pensado, pero… del tiempo ¿quizás? –  
-¿Tiempo? –  
-Si, jamás lo pensé, cuando regreso a casa, no importa si es del trabajo, una reunión o de la noche de chicas, tú estás ahí para mí, y ahora… si tú tienes amigos… pues… de alguna manera, tendré que compartirte con alguien y… sé que son solo amigos y no debería de sentirme de esta manera, pero, no puedo evitarlo, es tonto, solo olvida la que dije. – termino por decirle feliz.   
-Poppy, yo… tengo que decirte algo respecto a Antony y no sé por dónde empezar. -  
-Pues, podrías empezar esperando, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Hay una fiesta adentro, regresemos. –   
-Es que es algo importante. –   
-Nada es más importante y divertido que una fiesta, vamos, ayúdame a levantarme. –   
-No, espera por favor, de verdad necesito hablar sobre esto. –   
-Ramón, no es hora de tus dramas, hay que divertirnos, regresemos y… -  
-Tienes que escucharme, dijiste que hablaríamos cuando lo necesitáramos. –  
-Sí, pero no ahora, estamos ocupados, eso puede esperar. –  
-Poppy… -  
-Regresemos a la fiesta, es el final de un fin de semana de buen trabajo de nuestros hijos, lo de nosotros puede esperar. –   
-Poppy. –   
-Ramón los niños necesitan esto, un poco de distracción y buena compañía, alejados de todo lo mal que nos ha ido y… -  
-¡TE ENGAÑE! – Le grito Ramón.   
-¿Me engañaste? ¿Con que? – pregunto Poppy sin que esas palabras le bajaran ni un poco su buen ánimo. – ¿Los canapés, el aderezo? No me digas que fue con los popotes, ¿Compraste de los que no son biodegradables? Eso sí sería horrible Ramón. –   
-Con Antony. – comento con enfado. - ¿Lo entiendes, entiendes lo que trato de decirte? –   
-Antony sabe que compraste esos popotes, ¿lo metiste en eso? –   
-¡Por Dios! Poppy, te fui infiel. – le confeso aún más molesto.   
-Oh… oh… tú, wow… ¿quieres decir que tú y él..? – La mujer de cabellos rosas trataba de razonar la información que se le acababa de dar, estaba un poco en shock, jamás pensó que su esposo fuera capaz de un acto parecido, tal vez estando ebrio como en la fiesta de Diamantino, pero sin eso, incluso lo dudaba. - ¿Estás seguro? –  
-¡Poppy! – exclamo su nombre al ver que ella no le creía.   
-Digo, tal vez él estaba jugando, los gays como él juegan, ya saben, coquetean con todos, sean él o ella, conmigo lo hace, también con Dj, quizás mal entendiste las cosas y tú… le seguiste el juego y… por algún motivo… creíste que… -  
-Nos besamos y después… - Ramón volteo a otro lado, estaba tan avergonzado que no quería verla a la cara. – bueno, es que él… en todo la tarde de ayer si me coqueteo, pero…creo que yo también lo hice y al final, es que, fue de un momento a otro y las cosas terminaron… Poppy, lo siento, de verdad, jamás volverá a suceder, es de lo que hablaba con él en la cocina y él sabe también que hizo mal, que no era correcto, y yo… -  
-Está bien. – contesto Poppy aun en shock, pero con su característico tono positivo. – No pasa nada, no hagamos más drama, solo fueron besos ¿Verdad? – pregunto con una sonrisa a su esposo, pero este se encorvo de hombros y con mayor intensión evitaba verla. – Ramón, solo fue eso ¿Verdad? Necesito que me digas que nada más paso entre ustedes, enserio lo necesito. –  
-Sí y no nos quitamos la ropa, solo paso eso ayer. –   
-Bien, es excelente… ¿A qué te refieres con “ayer”? Ramón, él y tú se veían antes. – su mundo parecía colapsar, le dolía el pecho, sentía un nudo en su garganta. – Dime que no… por favor. –  
-No. –  
-Gracias Dios. – soltó con alivio.   
-Pero… antes, mucho antes de que tú y yo saliéramos, si paso algo… -  
-No me digas que… -  
.  
Ramón conto con bastante recelo por su posible reacción lo sucedido aquella noche en la última fiesta de su hermano, como a diferencia de otros si lo recordaba, en como deseo que fuera por un tiempo en su encuentro, pero también en como su relación borro todas aquellas ansias, hasta dejarlas en un olvido total hasta su reciente reencuentro. Poppy por su parte guardo silencio, no escuchaba ninguna de las palabras dichas por su esposo, para nada, eran las de Antony resonado como eco, describiendo lo que había hecho esa noche con el desconocido, imaginando que entre sus brazos llenaba de placer y éxtasis a su amado, parecía una película de horror que se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.  
.  
-¿Poppy? – la llamo Ramón al ver que no respondía. – Poppy, yo no te lo oculte, sé que estábamos con eso de no guardarnos secretos y… jamás llegamos a esa parte, además, si tú y yo hubiéramos tenido algo, nunca hubiera venido a las fiestas de mi hermano y esto jamás hubiera pasado… era algo que tampoco quería recordar, estaba fuera de contexto… -   
.  
El hombre no sabía realmente que decir, lo carnal entre ellos había ocurrido mucho antes de su relación, no se le podría llamar engaño, y lo que había sucedido ayer no fueron más que algo efímero que no significaba nada, si era sincero consigo mismo, solo había dado pie a la acción por la necesidad. Poppy comprendía perfectamente aquello, aun en silencio se recostó ligeramente boca abajo acercándose a la entrepierna de Ramón, bastante confundido, él le pregunto.   
.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo? Poppy… ¿Me estas poniendo atención? –  
-Necesito que te desabroches los pantalones. – le pidió de forma seca y sin emoción alguna.   
-¿Para qué? - cuestiono aún más confundido  
-Vamos a hacerlo. –  
-¿Hacer qué? – Ramón no le entendía, pero aun con la duda la obedeció.  
-Vamos a “divertirnos” un poco antes de regresar a la fiesta. –   
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Poppy, no! ¡Dios! Hay gente en la casa, la casa está llena, podrían estar viendo por las ventanas, y los niños están… -  
-¿Pensaste eso mismo cuando te revolcabas con Antony ayer en el muelle… con toda esa gente? – pregunto con severidad. – Necesito esto Ramón, y creo que no tienes derecho a opinar lo contrario. –  
-Yo… si… yo sé… lo sé, pero no podemos hacer esto aquí, tienes razón, volvamos a la fiesta y cuando termine hablamos de esto. –  
-No. – contesto mientras metía una de sus manos en sus pantalones y sacaba su miembro comenzando a estimularlo. – Jamás lo hemos hecho en la playa… - dijo con un tono que trataba de sonar positivo, pero a todas luces era algo forzado.   
-Es porque… - El cuerpo de Ramón respondía rápido, a pesar de las circunstancias, él estaba ansioso por ser devorado. – la playa no es un lugar bueno para hacerlo y… -  
-Yo siempre quise hacerlo en la playa, pero tú nunca quisiste. –  
-Es por eso, no es muy cómodo, la arena y… alguien podría verte. – Ramón comenzaba a relajarse con las habilidosas manos de su esposa.   
-¿Eso te importo la noche que lo hiciste con Antony? –   
-Poppy… -  
-Voy a comenzar… -   
.  
Poppy dio rienda suelta a su lengua, que húmeda y suave navegaba por todo su órgano, subiendo y bajando, besándolo, chupándolo. Cuando se percató que el cuerpo de Ramón temblaba de emoción, lo introdujo en su boca succionando sin cansancio, el hombre presiono con una de sus manos su cabeza para que profundizara más en su boca, mientras la otra le servía como una mordaza para no gritar, había deseado por meses hacerlo con ella, pero mientras más se acercaba a la cúspide del placer, este fue acompañado por un extraño sentimiento, tras el orgasmo que consumió a su razón como llamas a un bosque, dejo tras de sí devastación, volviendo a la realidad de los hechos, su relación estaba hecha cenizas; lo comprendió al ver la desesperación con la que Poppy trataba de tragar todo su semen entre lágrimas y sollozos. No sabía que decir o hacer para reparar lo que acababa de hacer, deseaba retroceder el tiempo y jamás haberle dicho nada, mantener su confesión en el fondo de su ser, olvidar lo que paso con Antony como anterior lo había hecho, sin que nadie más que ellos dos supieran lo ocurrido, pero ya era tarde. Ambos se arreglaron sus ropas, Ramón se abrocho el pantalón, mientras Poppy se sacudía la arena.  
.   
-Vaya, realmente es incómodo hacerlo en la playa, la arena se te mete en todos lados. – comento la mujer con un tono melancólico.  
-Te lo dije, lo sé por… -  
-¿Experiencia? –  
.   
Hubo un silencio horrible entre los dos, se sostenían las miradas, estaban desconectados, como si aquellos lazos que los unían hubieran desaparecido de la nada.   
.  
-Volvamos a la fiesta. – Casi canto con alegría Poppy. – Se acabaron los dramas, es hora de divertirnos con los demás. – Se puso de pie de un brinco, cosa que asusto a Ramón.   
-Tu pierna… -  
-Está mejor, gracias. – comento para comenzar la marcha de regreso a casa.   
.  
Ramón bastante sorprendido por la firmeza de su paso y velocidad la siguió, dudando de que todo hubiera terminado.   
.  
-No hemos terminado ¿cierto? Vamos a seguir hablando de esto… no ahora, claro, después de la fiesta, creo que algunas cosas no quedaron claras y… -  
-Las cosas son bastante claras Ramón, no necesitamos seguir hablando de esto, solo olvidemos que paso y disfrutemos de la fiesta. –  
-¿Qué hagamos que cosa? Poppy… no creo que entiendas, yo en tu lugar estaría histérico y… no sé qué haría, pero… -  
-Y tienes la suerte de que yo no sea tú, no hay problema, la vida es genial, estás pensando mal, dejemos el drama, vamos, solo olvídalo. -  
.  
Ramón no entendía su reacción, normalmente ella era celosa y un tanto posesiva sin ningún motivo, y ahora que realmente tenia porque preocuparse actuaba de aquella manera extraña. Ambos ingresaron a la casa, de inmediato la gente rodeó a Poppy, dejando fuera del circulo a Ramón, él como de costumbre sabía que su lugar era en la cocina, sirviendo canapés y bebidas para que la fiesta fuera un éxito, más cuando se disponía a ir sintió que alguien lo jalo de la mano.  
.  
-Cariño, ven a la sala a platicar con los demás, has estado trabajando en la cocina todo el día, toma un descanso. -  
-Pero mamá, ya no hay canapés especiales. – le dijo Blossom.   
-Pues si ya no hay, ya no hay, vayan tu hermano y tú a jugar arriba, ustedes también han estado trabajando mucho. -  
-Sí, mamá. – el par subió sin quejarse ni oponerse, después de todo, era una fiesta de adultos, más tarde bajarían a encender los fuegos artificiales con Antony en la playa.   
-Poppy, ¿A dónde habías ido? – pregunto una de las empleadas de Seda y Satín. – la fiesta no es fiesta si tú no estás. -  
-Lo siento, solo estaba haciéndole el amor a mi esposo en la playa. – comento bastante fuerte, todo el mundo la escucho, Ramón estaba en shock.   
-Ay Poppy, que bromista eres. – comentaron las gemelas.   
-Claro, es broma, ¿Cómo podría? Es solo que la historia de Antony es tan romántica, que no me resisto, tener a mi esposo así… en la playa, ¿Tú qué opinas Antony? ¿Aún lo sigues buscando? – La voz de Poppy paso de alegre a seria en un momento, miraba con agresividad al hombre que salía de la cocina y se despedía de sus hijos que le hacían señas desde el segundo piso.   
-Ya no, no es necesario. – dijo poniéndole atención solo a ella.   
-¿Lo encontraste? – preguntaron animadas la multitud de mujeres. - ¡Que romántico! -   
-No y sí, pero para que contarles, tal vez no es el final que les gustaría… -  
-Creo que a muchas nos gustaría escuchar ese final, verdad, Ramón ¿a ti también te gustaría? – le pregunto tras darle un beso enfrente de Antony.   
.  
El hombre miro a su esposa sin comprender sus intenciones, atacaba al modelo o trataba de exponerlo a él como castigo, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con sus palabras.   
.  
-Jamás me ha interesado su historia. – comento con tono normal mientras la abrazaba.   
-Mi esposo hoy está cero romántico, que raro, es como si alguien le hubiera drenado el romance, quizás a besos o algo más… ¿tú qué piensas Antony? – pregunto con voz aniñada, como si bromeara con todo eso.   
-Creo que… quizás tu esposo está cansado, un cambio de aires le sentaría bien, ya sabes, un cambio de rutina, salir a pasear, conocer gente nueva. – comento con una sonrisa que para nada agrado a Poppy.   
-Ramón, no te aburres de trabajar en casa, Seda y yo por eso pusimos un taller, ella es más hogareña que yo, pero pasártela encerrado tampoco es divertido. – dijo Satín.   
-Si, me gusta estar en casa, pero al grado que tú estás… - termino por decir Seda.  
-Me gusta mi casa y mi rutina, es eficiente, no necesito ningún cambio, gracias. – comento con hosquedad Ramón.   
-Yo solo digo… - menciono Antony. – Lo que te comenté ayer, tienes más opciones. –  
-¿Qué clase de opciones? – pregunto Poppy. - ¿Para el romance? Yo sé que necesita, una buena botella de vino, un par de copas y nuestra hermosa y bella chimenea encendida… es ya un clásico para nosotros. – presumió.   
-Pues tal vez tu esposo está cansado de lo clásico. – acertó Antony.   
-¿Disculpa? – Pregunto Poppy con tono ofendido.   
-Creo que Antony se refiere a que es algo que se hace tantas veces que se pierde el romance y se vuelve costumbre, es bueno cambiar las cosas, como nuestro estilo de ropa, lo renovamos cada cierto tiempo, por el amor a la moda. – dijo Satín levantando una copa.   
-Por el amor a la moda. – respondió Seda chocando la suya con la de su hermana.   
-Sí, claro, por el amor, algo que Antony no conoce por desgracia. – dijo con sorna, cosa que dejo en silencio a las gemelas. – Ah… no lo tomen a mal, es solo que pienso que ya es hora que dejes ir a ese recuerdo y busques a alguien real, desde el mejor de mis deseos, te lo recomiendo. –  
-Poppy… - le llamaron la atención las gemelas, que con trabajo habían logrado que el modelo aceptara trabajar con ellas, pues por algún motivo se resistía.   
-Sabes, les voy a contar el final. – dijo sonriente. – Lo encontré, es un hombre maravilloso, pero lamentablemente está casado con una persona que lo hace inmensamente infeliz, con alguien tan egoísta que no toma en cuenta sus necesidades, no le interesa saber lo que opina o piensa y que ciegamente cree que todo eso cambiara con un poco de buena actitud. Es muy infeliz, pero no sabe qué hacer, porque vive en una jaula de oro y teme que su vida termine si se separa de esa persona que le hace tanto mal. –  
-Fuera de mi casa. – le ordeno tajante la mujer de cabellos rosas.   
-Esta no es nuestra casa, cariño. – le llamo la atención Ramón. – Y es la fiesta de Seda y Satín, ellas lo invitaron. –   
-Solo bromeo. – dijo para soltar un par de carcajadas. – vamos, no sean tan serios, verdad ¿chicas? –   
-Buena esa Poppy, por poco y caemos. – dijo el par para alejarse con sus copas en mano. Apenas tomaron distancia Poppy susurro con bastante molestia.   
-Lárgate ahora mismo. –  
-Poppy, por favor, dijiste que dejara el drama, estás haciendo uno. –   
-¿Lo estas defendiendo? – pregunto viéndolo con enojo.   
-No, yo no…no lo hago, pero estas dañando la relación de Seda y Satín con uno de sus trabajadores, sabes cuánto les costó. –  
-Descuida Ramón, yo soy un profesional, no dejo que mi vida privada se mezcle con el trabajo, si hay un contrato lo cumplo y, por otro lado, yo ya me iba. –   
.  
El hombre tomo sus cosas y salió sin despedirse de nadie, no llevaba ni dos pasos dados cuando escucho una voz.   
.  
-Ramón solo está cansado, él y yo nos amamos, solo tenemos una mala racha y lo que te dijo, de lo que se haya quejado, no es como tú crees, yo me quejo de cosas iguales con mis amigas y son solo eso, quejas, una necesita decirlas, contarlas para que desaparezca el malestar, él no tiene a nadie con quien hablarlas, solo quería un amigo, ¿tenías que arruinar eso? –   
-Él no solo está cansado, está harto, no de las rutinas o problemas, está harto de ti, de cómo lo ignoras, minimizas sus sentimientos, sus necesidades, de que todo gire entorno tuyo, parece más tu esclavo que tú esposo, yo jamás lo hubiera tratado así, lo adoraría, lo amaría cada minuto de cada día, lo haría sentir especial y nunca lo olvidaría en una cocina trabajando mientras yo me divierto fingiendo que no existe, sin darle el crédito de nada, gran alcaldesa que es un ejemplo de familia, porque lo hace todo sola sin ayuda de nadie, ¿Quién se lleva todo el reconocimiento en estas fiestas que tu “organizas” y quien hace todo el trabajo que nadie nota? – Antony retomo su andar, pero Poppy volvió a hablarle.   
-Yo si lo reconozco, se lo digo todo el tiempo, sabe que no está en segundo lugar en nada y que si algo sale bien es porque él está a mí lado apoyándome. –  
-Lo sabe, pero ¿Lo siente? ¿Se lo cree? – El hombre volvió a sonreír, cada que lo hacia Poppy odiaba más aquella sonrisa. – La única cosa que es realmente clara en toda esta revoltura, es que, si no soy yo, Ramón te engañara con alguien más, porque necesita algo que tu no le estas dando desde hace mucho tiempo, amor de verdad. –   
-Él tiene eso y mucho más. –  
-Sí, le das muchas cosas que tú quieres darle, pero amor real no es una de ellas, le hace falta eso con urgencia, si realmente lo amaras lo dejarías ir. –   
-Solo lo dices porque lo quieres para ti. –   
-No, en eso te equivocas, si, lo amo, pero lo amo bien, quiero que sea feliz y si no es conmigo con alguien más, en cambio tú, solo quieres poseerlo, no lo dejas ser libre, si su felicidad estuviera en otra parte, con otra persona ¿lo dejarías ir? –   
-Él me ama y yo lo amo a él, tal vez te sea difícil de entender porque jamás has estado casado, estas cosas pasan, luego todo mejora, y eso nos va a pasar, pasaremos este bache y seremos felices como siempre lo hemos sido. –  
-Pues suerte con eso. –  
.  
Poppy dejo que el hombre partiera, entro de nuevo a la casa donde encontró a Ramón de nuevo en la cocina llenando charolas de canapés, rellenando botanas y copas de vino. La mujer tomo una de ellas, alzo la mano y llamo la atención de todos.   
.  
-Propongo un brindis por mi esposo, Ramón. – Los invitados se acercaron a la barra de la cocina gustosos para brindar, por su parte, Ramón la veía extrañado. – Sin él esta fiesta no se hubiera dado, yo solo hice una lista de cosas que comprar y hacer, y luego de eso, él hizo todo. – comento con algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. – y no solo eso, es quien se encarga de limpiar el desastre al terminar. – dijo entre risas que fueron secundadas por los demás. – yo jamás lo ayudo en nada y me llevo todo el crédito, no solo en las fiestas, en muchas otras cosas… Por Ramón, mi amando esposo que es la verdadera alma, columna vertebral y cerebro de mis fiestas, sin ti no hubiera llegado tan lejos ni seria la buena anfitriona que soy. –   
-¡Salud! – dijeron los presentes.   
-¿Le vas a proponer algo? – le susurro Seda. - ¿Por qué ese cambio de humor? –  
-Sí, sé que tienen problemas entre ustedes, pero lo que dijo Antony no se refería a ti y él. – le defendió Satín.   
-Lo sé. – Mintió. – Es solo que el saco me quedo y ahora veo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer para que estemos como antes. –   
.  
La gente brindaba feliz a nombre de Ramón, más cuando Poppy volteo a la cocina este ya no estaba. Subir las altas escaleras para ella era un reto, por lo que no hizo ni el intento hasta que todos los invitados se fueron, su esposo estaba en la habitación de los niños, consolando al par que cuando bajo se llevaron la sorpresa de que Antony se había ido antes, todos sus planes con los que contaban para impresionar al modelo no dieron frutos. Por ello, Poppy se fue a su habitación, tomo un baño y se alisto para ir a la cama, cuando Ramón regreso a su alcoba y la mira tan tranquila le pregunto.   
.  
-¿No hay algo de lo que debamos de hablar? –   
-¿Sobre qué? –   
-Bueno, creo que entre ayer y hoy pasaron algunas cosas que deberíamos de tomar enserio, necesitamos charlar. –   
-Ramón, estoy cansada, fue un largo día y necesito dormir. –   
-Si, pero tú dijiste que hablaríamos de esto luego de la fiesta. –   
-Si, algo así dije, después nos “divertimos” y te dije que lo olvidaras y dejaras el drama, no más dramas Ramón, esto se termina hoy, mañana será otro día, olvidaremos este problema, hagamos de cuenta que jamás paso. –  
-¿Quieres que simplemente lo olvidemos y ya? –  
-¿No me escuchas o no me entiendes? Buenas noches Ramón… -  
-Poppy, tenemos que hablar, yo hice algo horrible y me arrepiento… yo no sé qué hacer para… -  
-¿Quieres recompensarme por lo que hiciste? No vuelvas hablar de esto jamás, olvida que paso, deja el drama y ven a la cama ahora mismo, realmente me muero de sueño. –  
.  
Tras soltar un suspiro Ramón la obedeció, no tenía cara para exigirle nada, pero había tantas cosas que quería discutir, aquel brindis extraño, lo de la infidelidad, lo omisión que hizo durante años y sus motivos, ¿qué pasaría entre ambos?, todo eso no dejo dormir al hombre durante la noche. Poppy por otro lado disfruto su sueño, al despertar ya tenía una lista de cosas que haría para que Ramón se sintiera amado de nuevo, volviendo a Villa troll pondría en marcha su plan.


	4. Pensando mejor las cosas

Ramón estaba lavando los platos, hacia una semana que habían regresado de la playa, de todo aquel revoltijo de situaciones que no quería recordar, le encantaba hacer los deberes del hogar, le reconfortaba en muchos sentidos. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo el timbre, que desgracia, desde que regresaron, cada que estaba solo, sonaba el dichoso, irrumpiendo su tranquilidad, ¿Qué era tan importante para que alguien fuera a la casa más lejana del pueblo? El hombre dejo molesto los platos, llevándose consigo la toalla con la que los secaba y abrió con enojo la puerta.   
.  
-Regalo de parte de la alcaldesa Poppy. – dijo un joven repartidor que traía consigo un ramo de rosas tan grande que apenas si lo podía sostener.   
.  
Ramón lo miro con tedio alzando una de sus cejas “¿Otra vez?” se cuestionó mentalmente.   
.  
-Gracias. – respondió tomándolo y dejándolo en el piso.   
-No olvide los chocolates. –   
-Claro, ¿Cómo hacerlo? –  
-Wow. – exclamo el joven mientras le ponía enfrente la ficha que tenía que firmar de recibido. – le tengo envidia, me gustaría que mi novia fuera así de romántica, ella solo espera que yo le mande cosas. –   
.  
Ramón lo vio con desprecio, el chico se veía felizmente enamorado, este jamás se dio por ofendido a pesar de los bravos ojos del dueño de la casa.   
.  
-Que disfrute sus obsequios. – canto mientras se alejaba.   
.  
Cerro la puerta sin despedirlo.   
.  
-Es mi esposa, no mi novia… idiota. –   
.  
Tomo las flores y las llevo al final del pasillo donde aún había un lindo arreglo. Tendría que hallar la forma de mezclar ambos.   
.  
-Ayer también me mando flores, debería al menos esperar a que las otras se marchiten. –   
.  
Pero no lo hacía, todos los días, cuando ella se iba a sus chequeos con el médico o a comer con sus amigas, un regalo de su parte llegaba, recibió chocolates, relojes, flores, chaquetas, zapatos. Al volver a la cocina con la enorme caja de chocolates en sus manos, una ira cegadora nublo su conciencia, comenzó a azotar la caja contra la barra, haciendo que varios de los chocolates salieran volando, la dejo sobre ella y comenzó a recoger todos los que se había caído, encendió el triturador de alimentos del lavaplatos, con lágrimas en los ojos tomo los chocolates en sus manos y de forma brusca trato que todos entraran de una sola vez en el, casi se rebana un dedo haciendo dicha acción. Ahora tendría que calentar agua para que la grasa del chocolate se quitara. “Que estupidez”, pensó.   
.  
Encontró que la mejor manera de deshacerse de los chocolates, bombones y dulces que le mandaba su esposa, era con ayuda de sus hijos, siempre dispuestos y felices de acabar con las cajas llenas de los manjares más caros de toda Villa troll, incluso, había terminado de un golpe con una caja de chocolates rellenos de vino, fue la primera vez que los gemelos sintieron los efectos del alcohol. Ramón no se preocupó, Blossom y Sage primero rieron, pasaron por un momento de euforia para finalmente quedarse dormidos en el sofá de la sala. El padre simplemente los ignoro, miraba con el pensamiento perdido por la ventaba de la cocina, secando los platos robóticamente. Se deshizo de la evidencia, subió a los niños a su cuarto y siguió metido en sus asuntos. Horas más tarde sonaría un par de golpea en la puerta de la entrada.   
.  
-¿El campo está libre? – se escuchó a Poppy preguntar.   
-¿Qué? –   
-¿Qué si los niños están abajo? –  
-No… ellos están… tomando una siesta. – mintió sin problema.   
-Excelente, quédate enfrente de la puerta, no la abras, yo entro. –  
-Claro. –   
.  
Ramón se cruzó de brazos enfrente del portal, esperando cual sea que sería la sorpresa que le tenía preparada. Se asomó un pie, luego un tobillo y la final una pierna completa, desnuda y tratando de verse sexi, más el hombre tenía puesta la vista en las cicatrices que quedaron del desastre, sabía que eso solo traería problemas. Poppy entro contenta.  
.   
-Me dieron de alta. – canto feliz.   
-No, te quitaron la férula, es bastante distinto. – le comento molesto.   
-Ramón, no seas negativo, ya estoy bien. –  
-Aun no lo estas, que te la quitaran no significa que puedas hacer lo que quieras, ¿Qué te dijo el médico? –   
.  
Poppy hizo un puchero que Ramón ignoro.   
.  
-Dijo que necesito un poco más de reposo y seguir con la rehabilitación…pero – hizo una pausa ampliando más su sonrisa. – me dijo que ya podíamos, tú sabes “divertirnos”. –  
.  
Al escuchar esa palabra Ramón casi tira un jarrón de mermada con la escoba, se repuso con rapidez, trato de no sonar nervioso.   
.  
-¿”Divertirnos”? ¿Ahora? Es… es que es… tú sabes, demasiado pronto, tal vez pase como la otra vez y sé que te sientes bien, pero la otra vez fue igual, te sentías bien y terminamos en el hospital, mejor esperemos y… -  
-Ramón. – lo llamo de forma seria. – Yo quiero, sé que tú quieres, no hay nada ahora que nos lo impida y vamos a hacerlo, lo necesitamos. – dijo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.   
.  
El atardecer estaba comenzando, el crepúsculo cayo con sus tonos naranja y rosado llenando el cielo, daba una sensación de calidez, aunque en la habitación de la pareja las cosas estaban ardientes, ambos estaban dando lo mejor de si, la dama no dejaba de dar gemidos delicados, cuidando de no ser demasiado fuertes para despertar a sus hijos, mientras su esposo, tenía que entretener su boca en besos y chupetones para no gritar, eso pensaba Poppy, más lo cierto era que Ramón lo hacía para no tener que decir nada.  
El revote de la mujer sobre su cuerpo no era para nada provocador, cierto que estaba excitado, por simple mecánica solamente; estaba de nuevo con el mismo problema, salvo que esta vez era peor, ni gusto alguno encontraba en que ella sola se divirtiera, “¿Por qué hoy?” pensó, había pasado todo el día fregando los pisos, lavando la ropa, separándola, engrasando muebles, escribiendo un montón de informes del trabajo, estaba cansado, “Le hubiera dicho que no tenía ganas.” Pensó de nuevo, “¿No se supone que estamos trabajando con nuestra comunicación? ¿En que no debíamos de forzarnos a esto?” pero luego esa voz era callada por otra en su conciencia que le gritaba “La engañaste, eres un maldito infiel, si ella quiere hacerlo hoy o mañana o en su oficina, cocina, en donde seas, te callas y lo haces.” Claro, esa cosa que trataba de olvidar, pero simplemente no podía. Dejo escapar un suspiro, tenía que hacerlo, no era opcional, o tal vez si lo era, pero no se sentía así. Tendría entonces que pensar en algo para llegar, jamás lo había hecho, fantasear con alguien que no fuera ella, pero lo había escuchado comentar de las otras madres en las juntas de la escuela, “yo me imagino que lo hago con el protagonista de la telenovela de las 8, es mejor pensar en él que en mi fofo esposo.” Pero había un problema con el plan, ¿En quién pensar? No veía la televisión, ni seguía algún programa, tampoco era fan de alguna película, actriz o modelo… “Modelo” pensó, si, si había alguien en que pudiera pensar.   
.  
Entrada la noche, mientras la mujer no paraba de hacer un monologo mencionando lo increíble del encuentro, en lo grandioso que era en la cama llenándolo de halagos y besos, él solo podía mirar al techo con los ojos bien abiertos, lo había logrado, se corrió sin problema con el simple hecho de imaginar que lo hacía con Antony y no con su esposa, ese sentimiento al fondo de su ser, ese pequeño e insignificante sentimiento de culpa que tras el pasar de los días pareció desaparecer, estaba renovado y crecía a pasos agigantados, igual que un cáncer. “¿Qué he hecho?” se preguntaba a sí mismo.   
.  
A los días subyacentes les llegaron sus nuevas horas de “diversión”, a las que Ramón tenía que seguir recurriendo a su amante imaginario para poder complacer a su esposa. Era horrible tener que repetir la rutina, lo acostumbrado con los niños en la mañana, un poco de diversión con su esposa antes del mediodía, luego ella se iba a trabajar, una tarde de labor repudiándose a sí mismo, después el sonar del timbre, un nuevo mensajero con un nuevo regalo con una carta que decía “Te amo” a veces así de seco, otras con un bello texto lleno de ternuras, la llegada de los niños, después de ella, la comida, la cena, de nuevo “divertirse”, engañarla. Que tormentosos tiempos, rogaba que algo extraordinario pasara y detuviera todo eso, un accidente, alguien enfermo, cualquier pretexto. Miraba por la ventana de la cocina al lavar los platos, pensando seriamente en que, si no pasaba nada de lo pensado, él mismo se arrojaría por un acantilado lo suficientemente alto para romperse ambas piernas, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. “Otro regalo sin duda” pensó.   
.  
-Buena tarde, un obsequio de la alcaldesa Poppy. – Saludo contento el repartidor.   
-Sí, gracias. – tomo el regalo sin ninguna emoción.   
-Vaya, es sin duda el hombre más afortunado de toda Villa troll. –   
-¿Disculpa? – Ramón había estado como en un trance hasta que escucho aquellas palabras.   
-Me refiero a su esposa, es afortunado por tenerla. –  
-Oh… Claro. –   
-Dígame, ¿Qué se siente vivir con la mujer más romántica del pueblo? –  
-¿Qué? –  
-Ya sabe, no es que anduviera de chismoso, pero revise las últimas entregas, es sorprendente, cajas de chocolate, flores, obsequios, los hombres de la villa le tienen envidia, no hay día que no le mande algo, con una mujer así no debe de ser difícil evitar mirar para otro lado, usted sabe a lo que me refiero. – comento en el mejor de los sentidos, pero aquello para nada agrado a Ramón.   
-Que tenga buena tarde. – dijo tajante para cerrarle la puerta en la cara cuando este estaba por responderle.   
.  
“La mujer más romántica del pueblo.” Pensó, “¿Qué piensa villa trolls de su esposa?” no era difícil saberlo, creían como siempre que era la mejor alcaldesa, madre y esposa de todos los tiempos “La más romántica” Ramón se lamentó “Claro, la mejor esposa, la más romántica, ¿y que sería el hombre que se atreviese a engañar a la mejor esposa de todos los tiempos? “Un maldito idiota infeliz.” Se respondió a sí mismo. Ahora se cuestionaba cual era el fin de tantos regalos. “Solo intenta hacerme quedar mal, mostrarme que no tengo salida, es un castigo, eso es, me castiga.” Estaba convencido, a esa conclusión llego entre lágrimas, le estaba quitando lo que Antony le dijo que tenía, opciones, a este grado, si él quisiera tener alguna, pasaría a ser el peor esposo y padre de toda la historia de Villa Trolls y ella sería la víctima, la mujer que dio todo, él el monstruo que lo desaprovecho. Ahora lo entendía, cada regalo no era más que un recordatorio diario de que no era, y jamás lo seria, libre.   
.  
Esa tarde lo niños irían a una pijama con uno de sus compañeros de la escuela, ya habían partido, el sol aún no se retiraba del todo cuando la dulce alcaldesa llego, con su clásica sonrisa de oreja a oreja.   
.  
-Ya llegué. – gritó contenta, sabiendo de sobra que tendrían muchos momentos divertidos con sus hijos fuera.   
-Bienvenida. – le contesto desde la cocina sin ninguna emoción, sabía lo que quería, como deseaba salir corriendo por esa pequeña ventana que tenia enfrente.   
-Esto es maravilloso, una noche al fin solo, Ramón, tengo muchas ideas maravillosas, o claro, podemos ponernos imaginativos cuando estemos… - Poppy al fin noto el estado taciturno de su esposo y con tono preocupado le pregunto. - ¿Pasa algo? Ramón… - Miro la caja de chocolates en la barra, parecía que no la había abierto. - ¿No te gustaron los chocolates? son los mismos que las otras veces, pensé que como te los acababas… bueno, si no te gustan puedo comprar de otra marca, la que tú quieras. –  
-¿La que yo quiera? –  
-Claro, amor, los compro para ti. –   
.  
Ramón sintió hervir sus entrañas, estaba muy molesto.   
.  
-Si, Lo que yo quiera, siempre lo dices, lo que yo quiera, claro, no se podría esperar menos de la mejor alcaldesa, madre y esposa de toda villa trolls. – exclamo harto.   
-No… no entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea eso con los chocolates? – pregunto confundida.   
-Por supuesto, nada, los chocolates son chocolate, como los dulces y las estúpidas flores que te aferras en mandarme todo el tiempo. –  
-Espera, no entiendo, Ramón ¿No te gustan mis obsequios? –  
-No, ¿Cómo crees? Los adoro… - comento sarcástico.   
-Gracias a Dios, por un momento pensé que estabas molesto porque te regalaba cosas. –   
-Poppy. –   
-¿Qué? –  
-Si estoy molesto por los obsequios. –   
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? –   
-“La mejor esposa de Villa trolls” “La mujer más romántica de la Villa” , ¿Sabes en que me convierte eso? Yo soy… soy el maldito idiota que engaño a la mujer más maravillosa de todas, ¿has pensado en el ridículo que me estas dejando? No, seguro lo haces, este era tú plan desde el inicio, para si alguien se llegara enterar de lo que paso en Cloud City tu brillante reputación de don perfecta no se manchara y que yo quedara como… como un maldito… - Ramón comenzó a hiperventilar, estaba tan molesto que no podía decir ya ninguna palabra.   
-Ramón, estas paranoico…por Dios, no te he estado regalando cosas para hacerte sentir infeliz, yo quería todo lo contrario. – menciono con tono triste, casi llorando. – Yo quería que te sintieras feliz, pensé que si te llenaba de regalos sabrías lo importante que eres para mí, mira… yo me equivoque, te descuide, ni siquiera pensé que tenía que cuidarte y quería, trate con los regalos de …de que te sintieras importante y amado, no sabía que te molestaba recibirlos. –   
-¿Qué son esos malditos regalos? ¿Quién le da regalos a la persona que le fue infiel? Poppy, no me los merezco. – se quejo.  
-Si, te los mereces, Ramón, eso y más, eres el mejor esposo que alguien puede tener. –   
-¡TE ENGAÑE! –  
-No me importa. –   
-¿Me recompensas entonces? ¿Me recompensas por serte infiel? Poppy… si yo estuviera en tu lugar, jamás te perdonaría. –   
-Entonces es una gran suerte que no esté yo en tú lugar. –   
-Te mentí, te miento todo el tiempo. –   
-¿De que estas hablando? –   
-No te das cuenta, jamás te das cuenta, ya no quiero seguir así. –  
-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto con tono asustado.   
-Ya no quiero seguir con esta rutina, no quiero tener que mentirte cuando estamos juntos, no quiero tener que seguir compartiendo la cama contigo mientras pienso en otro, ya no quiero, ya no puedo vivir así. –  
-Ramón, no te entiendo. –   
-Jamás lo haces… -  
-Lo intento, lo estoy intentando ahora, solo que tú esperas a que yo siga adivinando las cosas, no sé que es lo que sientes si no me lo dices… -   
-Nunca te ha importado. –   
-No puedo adivinar. – dijo aumentando su tono de voz.   
-Tú nunca preguntas. – se quejó con enojo.   
-¿Quieres que te pregunte? ¿Te fue difícil pedirlo? Muy bien Ramón, te voy a preguntar, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le grito con bastante enfado.   
-¡QUIERO EL DIVORCIO! – le grito de vuelta.


	5. Tal vez

Hubo un momento de silencio, el tiempo pareció detenerse de golpe, Poppy estaba sorprendida, no por lo que había dicho, sino porque ellas misma sabia ya con antelación cuales serían sus palabras, Ramón la mira con ojos francos, se sentía tan ligero, como si se hubiera quita un gran peso de los hombros.   
.  
-Eso es. – dijo ya sin ningún sentimiento que hiciera nudos su garganta. – Eso es lo que quiero, lo quiero desde hace mucho, cuando ese pandillero lo menciono, cuando pensé en esa posibilidad, la idea no me agrado, pero ahora… no me suena mal, me negué quizás, no quería aceptarlo, desde un inicio lo quise y tú lo sabes, esa noche, cuando me preguntaste si quería casarme contigo, Poppy, sabias que la respuesta era “no”… No debimos casarnos. –   
.  
Poppy quería estallar en gritos, pero se calmó, “un dramático a la vez” se repetía a sí misma en su cabeza. Tenía que calmar a su esposo, estaba en algún extraño nuevo nivel de paranoia, como lo decía el señor Lombardi, Ramón estando así no pensaba bien las cosas.  
.  
-No. – dijo con bastante calma. – No vamos a divorciarnos. –  
-¿Qué? –   
-Ramón, somos un matrimonio estable y a no ser que tengas una verdadera razón, que tengamos verdaderos problemas serios no veo porque tú y yo… -  
-¡POR DIOS, TE FUI INFIEL! ¡¿Qué otro problema real quieres?! –   
-El único que le ve un problema a eso eres tú, yo ya te perdoné. –  
-Es que yo no quiero que me perdones, no quiero que me des… regalos como recompensándome, celebrando que yo… yo todo él tiempo te miento. –  
-Ramón, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. –   
-¡Quiero el divorcio! –   
-¿Para que? ¿Para largarte con Antony y vivir felices por siempre? –  
-¡NO! –  
-¿Lo amas? –   
-No… jamás, no lo amo, pero… -  
-Lo ves, solo sientes atracción, oye, en todos los matrimonios pasa, yo también creo que otros hombres son lindos y … -  
-¿Qué tú qué? – pregunto muy ofendido.   
-Solo digo que es normal, pregúntale a quien quieras, no es malo, hay hombres que tienen cientos de revista con chicas desnudas y cuando están con sus esposas no están pensando en ellas precisamente. – comento tratando de ser chistosa, pero Ramón no se rio. – Por favor entiende, eso no es suficiente para querer divorciarse, la infidelidad, Ramón, solo se revolcaron, no me importa, yo te he hecho más que eso y sobre lo otro, aun no éramos nada, tú no hiciste nada malo, o bueno, nada que amerite lo que quieres. –   
-Quiero divorcio. –   
-No te lo daré. –   
-Poppy, no puedes obligarme a seguir estando casado contigo, no estamos funcionando como pareja. –  
-¿Me amas? –   
-Eso está fuera del tema. –   
-¿Me amas Ramón? –   
-No tiene nada que ver. –   
-Yo te amo más que a mi vida, lo sabes… y sé que tú me sigues amando. –   
-Eso ya no es suficiente. –   
-Si no tienes una verdadera razón, algo que de verdad no nos deje seguir adelante, no te daré el divorcio. –   
-Pienso en Antony cuando estoy contigo. – Poppy estaba a punto de irse cuando lo escucho decir eso. – cada que te beso o te abrazo, no porque lo ame, es porque… ya no siento nada al estar contigo, esperaba que esto se limitara a solo sexo, pero siento como poco a poco voy dejando de amarte, no quiero terminar nuestro matrimonio cuando tenga solo cenizas de lo que fue lo nuestro, quiero terminarlo ahora, mientras aun siento algo por ti, por favor… dame el divorcio. – le rogo con la mayor sinceridad que pudo decirle. – Poppy, siento que no respiro, me estoy muriendo a tú lado, te amo, si… pero me asfixias. –   
.  
La mujer no podía decir nada, no se volteó, sentía como si una daga se hubiera clavado en su garganta, la vista se le nublo por las lágrimas que se negaban a salir, su corazón le dolía, cada latido marcaba notas de dolor, cada pensamiento traía palabras dichas por Antony, ¿dejaría que su esposo fuera feliz en otro lado sin ella o sería tan egoísta como siempre lo fue y lo obligaría a permanecer a su lado? Poppy había sido la primera en pensar en el divorcio, si ella lo hubiera decidido ya no serian nada, pero como en esta ocasión, no era ella quien lo quería ¿no se haría? “Eres una egoísta” se regañó, no podía obligarlo, con voz temblorosa le contesto.   
.  
-Esta bien. –  
-¿Enserio? –  
-Si, si eso es lo que quieres. –   
-Oh… Poppy, gracias, muchas gracias, solo hay que pensar en que no se arme un gran escándalo, no quisiera que los niños se enteraran y claro… también hay que pensar en cómo decirles que… -  
-Ramón, me duele la cabeza, hablaremos mañana de esto. –  
-Si, seguro… ¿estás bien? –  
.  
Poppy no volteo, pero no era necesario, se notaba el dolor que sentía, parecía como si la vida se le hubiera ido del cuerpo y su tono rosado del cabello había perdido de un golpe su brillo.   
.  
-Poppy, yo… - no dijo nada, ¿Qué podría decirle a la que pronto seria su ex mujer?   
.  
La pareja no se hablaba, pasaron esa noche tratando de no toparse el uno con el otro, durmieron en cuartos separados. A la mañana siguiente no hubo esplendido desayuno ni besos llenos de afecto. Ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra. Ramón temía tener que preguntar si estaba enojada “Claro que debe de estarlo.” Pensó. “Que estúpido eres.”   
El teléfono sonó, Ramón fue a la cocina para contestar, agradecía que quien fuera que llamara cortara el momento de incomodidad que estaba viviendo.   
.  
-¿Hablo a la funeraria? –   
-Nube… - lo nombro con tedio.   
-Hermanito, tienes listos los informes del inventario de este mes. –   
-Si, están listos. –   
-Genial, sabría que los tendrías antes de tiempo, iré por ellos. –   
.  
Ramón vio lo decaída que estaba Poppy y luego respondió.   
.  
-Creo que no es el momento ideal, digo, puedes venir por ellos la próxima semana. –   
-No, quiero ir hoy, tengo una charla que quiero tener contigo, es algo importante, tiene que ser hoy, nos vemos en la tarde. –   
.  
Ramón iba a repelar, pero no tuvo tiempo, Nube le colgó, no había caso, conociendo a su hermano querría aros de cebolla y papas fritas. Esos dos ingredientes era justo los que no había en la alacena.   
.  
-Iré al supermercado por algunas cosas, ¿quieres que te traiga algo? – pregunto con timidez.   
-No, gracias… - Poppy no estaba de ánimo para nada, ni siquiera para dulces o bombones, menos para chocolates.   
-Bien, no tardo, Nube vendrá por los informes del mes y… bueno, será mejor que me vaya. –   
.  
Ramón salió de casa un tanto angustiado, Poppy no se veía como ella misma, la mujer estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala sin hacer nada, solo miraba la chimenea, el silencio le pareció sofocante, esos días quizás serían los últimos durmiendo en esa casa, los recuerdos la invadieron, fiestas de los niños, risas, reuniones, ¿Cuántas veces lo habían hecho sobre la mesa de la sala? No podía llevar una cuenta. No quería dejarla, no quería que esa etapa de su vida terminara así, ella no quería que su matrimonio terminara. Sonó el teléfono, aun en ese estado de shock camino hasta el.   
.  
-Llamada de vuelta, la línea se conectará, espere un momento. – le dijo una agradable voz de mujer. Luego sonó una risa masculina.   
-Bueno, ¿Qué tal? ¿Quién anda ahí? – era Antony.   
.  
Poppy colgó de golpe. “Me mintió” pensó, “Me mentía, ya lo había confesado, pero…”   
.  
-Ese maldito modelo larguirucho hijo de la…. –   
.  
No supo lo que hacía, en un momento golpeaba el auricular contra la base, luego se aferró a ella jalándola hasta despegarla de la pared, arranco los cables de un jalo y con todas sus fuerzas lanzo el teléfono por la ventana. Pero no había terminado, fue al cuarto de alado, tomo unas enormes tijeras para cortar tela y salió de casa.   
.  
Ramón estaba en ese momento en el supermercado, había terminado las compras y pensó hacer una pequeña parada en la biblioteca. Esperaba encontrarla vacía, pero no tuvo suerte, los habitantes de Villa Trolls eran fervientes lectores. De la manera menos sospechosa fue al estante de archivos y tomo el libro que tenía ejemplos de documentación, cambio de propiedades, adopciones, lo que buscaba, divorcios. Fue directo a la impresora y mientras le sacaba una copia, la anciana bibliotecaria le llamo.   
.  
-Señor Ramón, ¿Qué tal su día? –   
-AAAAhh – Grito de la sorpresa, trato de ocultar el trabajo copiado. – Muy alegre, usted sabe, todo está bien, todo es perfecto. –   
-Me alegra escucharlo, señor, vera, cada semana la biblioteca da una charla para la comunidad y, no sé si lo ha notado, los casos de divorcios han aumentado en los últimos años, se lo queríamos pedir a la alcaldesa, pero aprovechando que usted está aquí, ¿podrían ella y usted dar la charla sobre “Matrimonios estables”? –  
-¿Qué? ¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué? –  
-Son el matrimonio más estable que se conoce en la villa, son románticos de manera abierta y la alcaldesa tan dulce, todo el mundo sabe de los regalos que le hace, mantener la llama ardiendo, es bueno que alguien ponga el ejemplo, que el esfuerzo no solo tenga que ir en una dirección. –   
.  
Ramón guardo silencio, no sabía que decir, la maquina dio un pitido avisando que había finalizado, eso lo hizo reaccionar.   
.  
-Vera, yo no conozco la agenda de mi esposa, yo podría decirle que sí, pero ella podría tener otro evento, así que, gracias por decirme, se lo contare a Poppy y ella la llamara. –   
.  
El hombre tomo las copias tan rápido como pudo y sin dejar que la mujer tomara el libro recopilatorio, fue él mismo a dejarlo donde lo encontró. Salió del lugar pensando en algo que tal vez no razono antes ¿Cómo dañaría su divorcio la carrera de su esposa? Poppy era una alcaldesa muy querida, y aun siendo silencioso la separación, tarde o temprano los demás tendrían que saberlo.  
.  
-Hey, ahí va el hombre más afortunado de la villa. – escucho que uno de los repartidores lo saludo de esa forma.   
-El esposo de la alcaldesa. – alguien dijo y muchos comenzaron a hablar de ello.   
.  
Ramón se comenzó a sentir mareado, su mundo giraba, vivía en un lugar donde todos los habitantes apoyarían a su esposa, donde él solo era “el esposo de la alcaldesa”, ¿Qué seria si ya no lo era? Ya podía sentir las miradas de todos, lo que dirían a sus espaldas, “Ella lo planeo, claro, quedo bien con todos, todos la adoran, no tenía el valor de pedírmelo, espero a que yo lo hiciera, así ella jugaría al papel de víctima” podía imaginarse como seria todo, al separarse ella sería la mujer empoderada, un fénix que se levanta entre las cenizas de su relación, siempre positiva, mientras él, el hombre idiota que la dejo ir. “No podre quedarme en Villa Trolls” concluyo, tendría que despedirse de su amado bosque, de su casa, de todo.   
.  
Llego a casa con un ligero dolor de cabeza, vio que Poppy seguía en el mismo lugar.   
.  
-Traje una copia de lo que sería una carta de divorcio, sería bueno que la viéramos, solo para darnos una idea de lo que será… - Ramón guardo silencio al ver el enorme hoyo que estaba en el lugar donde se supone tendría que ir el teléfono. - ¿Pero qué demonios? –   
-Tú me mentiste… -   
-Poppy, ¿y el teléfono? –  
-Ese día dijiste que no lo harían, que no tendrían una relación mientras estuvieras conmigo. –   
-¿Qué hiciste? –   
-Dijiste que no lo amabas. –   
-¿De qué hablas? –   
-Tú y Antony siguen en contacto, lo sé, ahora lo sé todo, tú no solo la imaginas, querías darle la nuevas buenas del divorcio. –   
-Escucha lo que te voy a decir…¡Yo no hablo con Antony desde la fiesta! –  
-Mientes. –  
-No lo hago. –   
-¿Y por qué hablo a la casa? –   
-Yo que sé, ni siquiera le di mi número, menos le daría el de la casa. –   
-Lo sigues viendo. –   
-¿En qué momento lo haría? Sabes qué he estado aquí, rodeado del maldito pueblo de Villa tontos, los que adoran el piso donde caminas, eres la esposa reina del romanticismo, los únicos hombres que han venido hasta aquí son los que tú has mandado con obsequios, cualquiera se daría cuenta si tuviera un amante, con todos eso ojos sobre mí. Porque claro. – dijo con risa sarcástica. – Yo soy el malo. –   
.  
Poppy se calmó, tomo una bocanada de aire y estando ya tranquila le dijo.   
.  
-Llamo una persona que dijo que estaba regresando una llamada y ahora que lo pienso, creo que él no sabía a donde lo conectaron… - Se había enojado tanto que no razono nada de lo que dijo. – Creo que pude haber llamado de vuelta y preguntar de donde lo llamaron y como consiguió el numero en vez de pensar que tú… -  
-Lo ves, ya no confías en mí, ya no hay confianza entre nosotros, no podemos seguir juntos. – le decía con los brazos cruzados.  
-Lamento lo del teléfono, es tú casa después de todo. –   
-No, es tuya. –   
-¿Qué? –  
-No me quedare en Villa Troll, ¿Por qué lo haría? Todo el pueblo me odiaría, sería el idiota que se divorció de la grandiosa alcaldesa. –   
-Eso no pasara, es tú casa, no puedes irte, la amas, amas el bosque. –   
-Y todos me odiaran. –   
-¿Y los niños? –  
-Por eso traje las copias, fotocopié una carta de divorcio, deberíamos leerlo. –  
.  
Poppy leía en voz alta las clausulas, mientras Ramón había recogido el teléfono del jardín y estaba haciendo magia con los cables para volver a conectarlo.   
.  
-Nos casamos por bienes separados, no debería de haber complicaciones. –   
-Si, pero… - Ramón batallaba con los cables. – No me quedare y mover a los niños es innecesario. –  
-¿Me estas…cediendo la custodia de los niños? –   
-¡NO! – exclamo enredado en los cables. – Es solo que su vida está aquí, su escuela, parte de su trabajo con Seda y Satín. –   
-Pero estoy segura que a ellos les gustaría vivir más contigo que conmigo. –   
-¿No los quieres? –   
-¿No los quieres tú? –  
.  
Ambos se quedaron callados, pues lentamente se dieron cuenta de que nada sería fácil, había tantas cosas en los que no pensaron.   
.  
-Oh… creo que tenemos un problema con algo. –  
-¿Con que? –  
.  
Había una clausura, para separarse debían antes de haber tratado de arreglar las diferencias.


	6. Conversación

-Dice que ambas partes debieron de tratar la diferencia, si no es así, se sugieren asistir a una terapia de pareja, el terapeuta dirá si realmente no hay forma de resolverlo. –   
-No le veo el problema… lo intentamos. – dijo sin dejar de ponerle atención al enredado cable que lo cubría. – Yo lo intente primero, luego seguimos tu idea loca de comenzar desde cero, nada funciono. –   
-Eso no es justo. –   
-¿Qué? –  
-Al inicio tú lo intentaste solo, ni siquiera me dijiste que había un problema. –  
-Si, pero luego ambos lo intentamos a tu estilo y no resulto. –   
-Exacto, fue a mi estilo, ¿Qué hay del tuyo? Tú solo hiciste lo que yo te pedí que hicieras, pero solo eso… jamás cooperaste realmente. –   
-Porque no tenía caso, si tenía una idea tú salías con que tenías una idea mejor, para que mencionarla si tú ya tenías la solución de todo. –  
.  
Poppy hizo pucheros, estaba muy molesta, principalmente porque tenía toda la razón.   
.  
-Bien, lo acepto, no te escucho en ocasiones. –   
.  
Ramón levanto una ceja lanzándole una mira que le decía “¿en ocasiones?”.  
.  
-Ok, si, la mayor parte del tiempo no lo hago, pero en este momento si, te estoy escuchando y quiero intentarlo a tú modo, vamos, sino no podremos decir que lo intentamos. –   
-Bien. – Dijo terminando por fin de arreglar el teléfono. Tomo dos hojas de papel y un par de lápices. –Hagamos una lista de cosas, cosas como… lo que de verdad no soportamos del otro, cosas que hacen que esto no funcione, tú haces tú lista y yo hago la mía, luego hablamos sobre eso. –   
.  
Poppy subió al ático para pensar, luego paseo por el segundo piso, por las habitaciones de abajo, vio como Ramón escribía su lista mientras guardaba toda su herramienta, salió al jardín, “¿Qué se supone que tenía que escribir?” se preguntó a sí misma, no quería ir y hacerle la cuestión, le diría que de nuevo no lo escucho, “Algo malo” pensaba, “Pero ¿qué?” Nada que hiciera Ramón la llevaba a pensar que quería el divorcio. Pasado un rato decidió ir a su encuentro.   
.  
-Y…¿Cómo vas? – le pregunto tímida.   
-Ya casi termino. – comento siguiendo su lista que ya abarcaba toda la hoja.   
.  
Poppy se sorprendió por eso “¿Tantos motivos tenia para divorciarse de mí y hasta ahora me lo pide?”   
.  
-¿Me podrías dejar verla un segundo? Ya sabes, para ver si lo estoy haciendo bien. –   
-¿Intentas copiar mi lista? –   
-Claro que no, solo quiero ver que es lo que escribes. –   
-Lo veras cuando termines la tuya. – Ramón le echo un vistazo a su hoja y la vio en blanco. - ¡No has escrito nada! –  
-No espíes mi hoja, aun trabajo en ella. –   
-Eres increíble, no puedes ni siquiera intentar “mi manera” de arreglar esto, eso también ira en mi lista. – dijo mientras escribía en ella.  
.   
Poppy se puso de puntillas tratando de verla, cuando se dio cuenta que había cosas como “sus cabellos en la regadera” “El desorden alado de su closet” “Brillantina en la cama”.   
.  
-¡¿Es enserio?! ¿Esas cosas se te hacen “problemas reales”? –  
-Para serte sincero ya no soporto el sonido de tus tacones en la casa, cuando los escucho solo puedo pensar en que el piso necesitara una capa extra de cera. –   
-¡Eres un idiota! Esas no son cosas que acaben con un matrimonio, porque en ese caso… - Poppy tomo su lápiz y comenzó a escribir con rapidez una larga lista.   
-¿Qué estas…? Ah no, que haga la limpieza todos los días de la casa no es motivo de divorcio, soy el único que la hace, la casa sería un caos si no… y que solo vaya los jueves al super, es … -  
-Solo sales de casa si hay algo que te forcé a hacerlo, no sales de tu rutina, y como la odio, me gustaría que fueras espontaneo, me encantaría ver que hicieras algo que no planeaste. –  
-Si, los últimos años eso es lo que ha importado, lo que a ti te guste, si yo quiero mi rutina o si quiero agregar algo a ella, eso no te importa y siempre estará mal o no será lo suficientemente espontaneo para ti, ¿para qué me esforzaría? ¿Para que intentamos esto? Lo ves, tú siempre terminas por decir que lo mío no sirve… olvidemos lo de la lista y dejemos esto, mañana conseguiré un abogado. –   
.  
Ramón se fue bastante molesto a su habitación, mientras Poppy, enojada por su actuar, tomo la carpeta con las copias del acta de divorcio y comenzó a rayarla. No había pasado tanto tiempo, cuando Ramón bajo, Poppy ya se había ido al ático a tocar el piano, parecía que interpretaba una marcha fúnebre. Pensó en aprovechar esos momentos, llamaría a un abogado, claro que tenía una lista de personas con esa carrera que lo podrían ayudar, más cuando descolgó el teléfono se dio cuenta que no había línea. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Cierto que no lo reviso por la pelea que tuvo con su esposa, pero estaba seguro de no haberse equivocado, ¿Qué estaba mal? Desarmo todo de nuevo, lo conecto, pero el error no se quitaba, seguía sin teléfono, lo puso en su lugar y trato de recordar cada paso, tal vez se saltó algo importante o puso de forma incorrecta algún cable, pero sabía que no era así. Se puso a lavar los pocos platos que había para tranquilizarse cuando noto la proyección de una delgada sombra, miraba tanto por esa ventana que ese pequeño detalle lo noto de inmediato, “¿Qué es esa cosa?” se preguntó, “Una hoja de pino, quizás.” Agudizo su vista y vio oscilante un cable, los postes que le proporcionaban luz y teléfono tenían un buen camuflaje, uno nunca los notaría, a no ser que uno de los cables colgara, como lo hacía ahora. “¿Pero qué demonios?”. La reacción de su esposa ante la llamada le pareció normal, destrozar el teléfono y arrojarlo por la ventana, aunque le pareció que era algo muy bajo del tono de celos que normalmente expresaba, cortar la línea del teléfono, eso sí era una reacción habitual de Poppy.   
.  
Las mejillas de Ramón se ruborizaron mientras veía el cable mecerse, desde lo sucedido con Antony, Poppy reaccionaba de manera fría, no como el volcán loco y amenazante que él conocía, se desbordaba por el simple hecho de que una mujer lo saludara en el supermercado, se asustó con lo de la playa, ahí si había motivos y pareció que no le podía importar menos. “Si estaba celosa” pensó contento, “Lo está, si lo está.” Por algún motivo aquello lo emocionaba, estaba contento, quería saltar, bailar, besarla, no… quería hacer mucho más que eso con ella, él quería… “¡Dios! ¿Qué estoy pensando?” se regañó a sí mismo “Le acabo de pedir el divorcio y yo tengo tantas ganas de…” Ramón apretó fuerte sus puños tratando de no sentir la urgencia dentro de sus pantalones. Por primera vez en semanas lo sentía, aunque era ya algo tarde para eso.   
.  
-Ramón. – Le hablo Poppy con tono neutral. - ¿No debería ya estar aquí Nube? –   
.  
“Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa.” Se decía mentalmente.   
.  
-Si, quería llamarlo, pero, el teléfono no… -  
-¿No pudiste repararlo? –   
.  
Ramón volteo, la pregunta sonó normal con cierto tono sorprendido.   
.  
-Que bien finges, sabes perfectamente que no tendríamos línea, aunque comprara un teléfono nuevo, aunque cambiara todo el cable de la casa. -   
-¿Por qué lo dices? –  
-Cortaste la línea del teléfono. –   
-¿Yo? – pregunto con tono ofendido.   
-No, ¡Claro que tú! Estás loca, pudiste caerte. –  
-Como si te importara, seguro y solo esperas que Antony te llamara de vuelta, por eso te urgía repararlo. –   
-Ya te dije que no lo llame y no sé cómo consiguió nuestro número. –   
-Estas mintiendo. –   
-¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Qué beneficio tendría mentirte? Ya lo perdimos todos, vamos a divorciarnos, ¿Por qué te mentiría ahora? -   
-No lo sé. – dijo con bastante rencor. – Si, no sé, ya no sé qué es lo que te pasa por la cabeza, te desconozco, y aun no me hago a la idea de que esto va a pasar. – dijo cruzándose de brazos, miro a su esposo, este estaba quieto, como esperando algo, “un beso” pensó, “¿eso quiere?, ¿que lo bese?” quería atreverse, robarle uno, quizás sería el último, pero se contuvo, desanimada se apartó de él.   
.  
Ramón se quedó ahí, quieto esperando a que voltease como lo hacía normalmente y lo besara robándole el aliento, pero no lo hizo, aun así, sus ganas de tenerla cerca no aminoraron, podía esperar, tal vez, solo si ella quería, podían tener una última vez antes de firmar los papeles. Sonó la puerta, un alegre tocar, el hombre salió de sus ensueños y fue tan veloz como pudo a abrirla.   
.  
-Hermano. – lo saludo Nube con un abrazo. – tenemos una charla pendiente, antes déjame saludar a tu esposa, donde está el lindo trocito de fresa rosado. –   
.  
Poppy aún estaba cruzada de brazos, haciendo pucheros.   
.  
-¿Interrumpí algo? – pregunto algo confundido.   
-No en realidad. – dijo ella para pasarlo de largo e ir a sentarse al sofá de la sala.   
-No pasa nada. – Le dijo Ramón. – Es solo que, llegaste de sorpresa… -  
-No me digas que arruine algún plan. –   
-No, nada de eso, de hecho, es genial que hayas venido, te daré ahora mismo los archivos para que los subas al auto, la última vez casi los olvidas. –   
-Gracias. –  
.  
Ramón fue por los documentos que su hermano llevaría a la empresa la próxima semana, mientras este desaparecía, noto de inmediato la tensión en el aire, quería hablarle a Poppy y preguntar, pero algo dentro de él le decía que era mejor dejar las cosas, no era después de todo asunto suyo.   
.  
-Aquí están. – le dijo Ramón poniendo en la mesa un bonche de carpetas celestes. – mételas de una vez al auto. –   
-Claro, oye… para nuestra charla, necesito un lugar más…tranquilo, privado, tú sabes, es una charla hombre a hombre. –   
-¿Qué tal una caminata? Hagamos algo de alpinismo. –   
-¿Con esas viejas cosas? Tendremos un accidente. –   
-No están viejas. –  
-Ya cómprate un equipo nuevo. –   
-Te demostrare lo que puede hacer un equipo “antiguo” en buen estado. –   
.  
Ramón lo dejo solo tras subir por sus herramientas, Nube estaba a punto de llevar los documentos al auto cuando noto una carpeta de color crema sobre la mesa, sin razonarlo mucho también se la llevo, ya en el vehículo noto algo fundamental, las carpetas de su hermano estaban enumeradas y con nombres claves, como siempre lo hacía, pero la última carpeta de color distinto no tenía nada, estaba en blanco, para cerciorarse de que no se estaba llevando un documento de alguien más, lo abrió.   
.  
-¿Podrías al menos lucir contenta? – le reprocho Ramón a su esposa.   
-Es tú hermano… -   
-Sí, y es tú amigo. –   
-No, es mi cuñado…-   
-Vamos, ¿y dejara de ser tú amigo solo porque…? –  
-Ya no seremos familia. –   
-Poppy, claro que si, Nube y mi padre no pueden dejar de ser tú familia solo porque tú y yo nos… -  
-¡DETENGAN TODO! – Grito Nube entrando de golpe alzando la carpeta. – Alguien tiene que explicarme esto. – dijo alzando la carpeta.   
-Eso, eso solo es… no es nada… solo son copias que saque de… -Ramón hasta ese momento no había pensado con exactitud como su familia reaccionaria al divorcio, pensó en el pueblo y los amigos de Poppy, pero no en su padre y hermano.   
-Poppy, ¿Qué tienes que decir de esto? – le pregunto Nube directamente.   
-No es mi idea. – dijo torciendo la cara.   
-Claro que no, ya lo leí. – contesto viendo con severidad a su hermano.   
-No hay nada escrito en él, solo lo leímos y… -   
.  
Nube sostuvo frente a su cara el papel que estaba rayado en algunos apartados, “quien pide el divorcio: Ramón Lombardi” decía, para luego leerse “Motivos: Infidelidad por parte suya.”   
.  
-¡TÚ! Maldita mentirosa, chantajista, esa no es la razón del divorcio. –  
-¡Ah no! Yo pensé que ese era el motivo por el cual no aceptabas mis intentos de arreglar esto. –   
-Tú sabes que no es eso, es porque esto ya no funciona, debiste de poner “compatibilidad nula” o que “el amor se escapó por la ventana” yo que sé, todo menos esto, si ponemos eso cualquiera pensaría que te dejo para irme con alguien más. –   
-¿Y no lo haces? Estas ansioso por la llamada de tú amado Antony, te urgía bastante arreglar el teléfono. –   
-¡ES NUESTRO UNICO TELEFONO! Cuando algo le pasa a Blossom y Sage nos hablan al teléfono de casa, cuando les hablan a los niños es el maldito teléfono que dan, si hubiera querido que él me llamara le hubiera dado el número de teléfono de mi celular. –   
.  
Hubo un silencio, Ramón evitaba ver a Poppy y ella hacia lo mismo, Nube por otro lado pasaba su mirada de uno al otro.   
.  
-Bien, solo quiero saber algo… ¿Realmente engañaste a Poppy? –  
-Si, no… bueno, es que… solo, yo no quería, pero… -  
-Me engaño con Antony, el modelo que a trabajo antes con Blossom y Sage. –   
-¡RAMÓN! – exclamo su nombre Nube.   
-¡Yo no quería! ¡Ella me obligo! – se quejó señalándola.   
-¡POPPY! – ahora volteaba hacia ella.   
-Yo no sabía lo que harían, solo les organice una cita para que se conocieran. – se defendió.   
-Antony le pregunto si estaba en “verde” y ella le dijo que si. –   
-¡Poppy! – volvió a exclamar Nube mirándola con ojos de regaño, mientras Ramón se jactaba con una sonrisa.   
-Yo… yo no sé qué es “Verde” . –   
-Es darle permiso a un modelo alto de 1.72, guapo, de cabellera reluciente, de cogerte a tú esposo a sus anchas. – explico mientras abrazaba a su hermano.   
-Yo no sabía que era eso, si hubiera sabido le hubiera dicho que era rosa, morado, rojo o cualquier otro color que significara que no tocara a mi esposo. – dijo desesperada.   
-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – pregunto Nube. – hablen ya, ¿de verdad planean separarse? –  
.  
Poppy y Ramón se miraron, era hora de comenzar a decirle a sus allegados la lamentable conclusión que tenían en mente.


	7. Prepararse para lo peor

-Lo haremos. – dijo Ramón con firmeza. Poppy solo se encogió de hombros. Nube noto eso.   
-¿Lo hacen estando ambos de acuerdo? – pregunto señalando a Poppy que no levantaba la mirada, Ramón la miro.   
-No… yo quiero el divorcio, pero Poppy… Poppy, esto no está funcionando, tenemos que terminar antes de lastimarnos. –   
-Esto es culpa de ese idiota, yo te amo, jamás te entregaría a nadie más. – casi murmuro la mujer.   
-Vamos a calmarnos. – dijo Nube. – Tal vez todo es un mal entendido. –  
-No lo es… - comento Poppy.   
-¿A qué te refieres? – Nube quería escucharla, a su hermano lo podía entender con solo verlo, pero quería comprender porque Poppy le estaba dando por su lado.   
-Yo si le hice la cita y puede que haya dicho que estaba en “verde”, pero ahora que lo pienso, eso ya no importa, Ramón me engaño desde mucho tiempo atrás, desde la primera vez que se reencontraron, él sabía que Antony lo buscaba y tuvieron charlas, varias charlas… él no me dijo nunca cuales eran sus intenciones, o si se sentía molesto con su presencia, creo que desde el inicio le gustaron sus atenciones. –   
-Te dije mil veces que su presencia me molestaba, te dije que no quería nada que ver con él, y tú no me escuchaste y me forzaste a … -   
-Lo sé, sé que no te escuche, también entiendo que fuera en parte mi culpa, tú no querías, pero tampoco te resististe. – se quejó con amargura.   
-Que alguien me hiciera sentir único entre cientos de personas fue… - Ramón se calló, no quería decirlo.   
-¿Hermoso? – pregunto Poppy.   
-Si, mucho… y tú no me haces sentir así desde hace mucho. –  
.   
Poppy se paró de golpe y se puso enfrente de él.   
.  
-¡JAMAS HAS ESTADO EN SEGUNDO PLANO! ¡Te lo he dicho, te lo digo siempre! Sabes que dejo de hacer cosas por estar contigo y cuando estamos… -  
-Si, cuando estamos solos, si, lo haces… pero cuando estamos afuera, tú… simplemente desaparezco, soy el padre de Blossom y Sage, soy tú esposo, soy el tipo que está en la cocina o que te ayuda con las decoraciones mientras todos te aplauden y yo… ya no sé, no sé… lo que haces ya no es suficiente y lo que yo te doy parece que no te satisface, estoy cansado de esto, ya no quiero seguir así, yo… necesito aire. – Ramón salió de la casa, sentía que se ahogaba, solo quería un poco de aire fresco.   
.  
Poppy soltó un suspiro y se abrazó a sí misma.   
.  
-¿Qué esperas? – la regaño Nube. – Ve tras él. –   
-¿Qué?.. no, él quiere espacio y estar solo, necesita… -  
-Necesita todo menos que lo dejes solo, no sé si lo escuchaste, pero de lo que se queja es que se siente SOLO estando contigo. –   
-Sí, ya lo entendí… -   
-¿Y qué esperas? –   
-¿Qué se supone que haga? Ya le di regalos, citas especiales, cancelo eventos por estar a su lado, y nada de eso hace que se sienta menos solo. –   
-Es porque no lo ves a su manera. – Poppy ladeo la cabeza, no entendía lo que decía Nube, este soltó un gruñido de frustración y le explico con calma. – Ramón ama la jardinería, pero hace mucho que no compra nada para el jardín, no sé porque no lo ha hecho, pero si yo me viera en la necesidad de regalarle algo, no le daría flores ni chocolates, le daría semillas de sus flores favoritas, guantes para el jardín, un juego nuevo de palas… ¿te suena? –   
-Yo… creo que… ¿si? - Poppy comenzaba a comprender, que en cada detalle le mostraba a su esposo lo desconectada que estaba en sus necesidades, cuando ella se lesiono, Ramón modifico el cuarto de abajo a su antojo, para que no se aburriera le hizo una mesa especial para seguir con sus scrapbook, también le consiguió más material y brillantina especial, le preparo sus comidas favoritas, por momentos pensó que subiría tanto de peso con sus deliciosos detalles. ¿Y ella que había hecho por él? Solo darle regalos superficiales, hacer citas sorpresa sin pensar si eso afectaba alguno de sus planes, y seguía haciendo lo mismo con el sexo, la gran grieta que está rompiendo su relación. Se quejaba de que lo estaba intentando hasta el cansancio, y si, así se sentía, pero realmente no lo había hecho de la manera correcta. Si seguía haciéndolo a su manera, no solucionaría nada. – Pero, jamás le atino a lo que quiere y preguntarle por eso… no sé, creo que soy de lo peor. – termino por decir desanimada. – Soy mala viendo esos detalles. –   
-No lo eres, estoy seguro que notaste que se muere por un beso tuyo. –   
-¿Tu… lo notaste también? – pregunto sorprendida.   
-Si, Ramón es muy obvio… Mira, mi hermano suele intentar arreglar las cosas cuando ve que están rotas, pero siempre lo hace solo y él se equivoca, esto no es de uno, es de dos y si tu no lo ayudas a entender, esa cabeza hueca y terca seguirá pensando que todo esto pasa porque ya no hay solución, ambos deben de trabajar, así que corre y dale un beso. –   
-Pero él no… -  
-Él se molesta porque minimizas las cosas, esconder los problemas debajo de la alfombra no los soluciona, él tiene tanto miedo como tú, solo… déjense llevar los dos, no piensen tanto las cosas, pero tampoco minimicen su importancia, ni a tu estilo ni al de él, tiene que ser al de ambos. –   
-Si… si, eso suena bien. –   
-¿Y qué esperas? ¿Una invitación? Dale un beso y te aseguro que pensara mejor las cosas. –   
-Eso hare. – exclamo para salir corriendo con un ánimo bastante repuesto.   
.  
Poppy salió pisando fuerte, haciendo ruido con sus tacones, ese sonido que Ramón había puesto en su lista de las cosas que no soportaba, al escucharlo volteo a verla, estaba a uno par de escalones abajo.   
.  
-Enserio, cuando pisas así de fuerte haces que… -   
.  
No termino el regaño, Poppy lo tomo fuerte de la camisa, jalándolo hacia enfrente, besando, mordiendo con braveza sus labios, Ramón dejo escapar todo el aire de su cuerpo, era exactamente lo que necesitaba y se sentía tan bien, que no pudo evitar dejarse llevar, la abrazo con fuerza, mientras que su esposa movía sus manos de arriba abajo, pasando sus palmas por todo su cuerpo, agasajando su abdomen y entreteniéndose con lujuria con sus glúteos. Ambos cayeron en las escaleras, por costumbre, Ramón se giró para protegerla a ella del golpe, aun así, no se detuvieron, continuaron besándose con ferocidad, Poppy estaba sumergida en una enorme felicidad al sentir las caderas de su esposo moverse, restregaba contento su miembro contra su vientre, mientras que su ancha mano la sujetaba por la espalda baja tratando de acercarla más. “Si, si” gritaba la mujer en su mente, pensó que la llama de su amor estaba muriendo, pero ahí estaba, vivía y crecía con cada caricia.   
.  
-¡¿Qué hacen?! – grito Nube. - ¿Saben qué hora es? –   
.  
Poppy se separó jadeante de su esposo y miro a su cuñado algo mareada por la falta de aire.   
.  
-Lo que sugeriste. –   
-Yo te dije que le dieras un beso, no que lo hicieran en las escaleras. – reclamo.  
.   
Ramón empujo un poco a Poppy, los escalones se le estaban clavando en las costillas, después de todo, no era una buena idea, solo se habían dejado llevar.   
.  
-Los niños… no tardan. – dijo Ramón sobándose la espalda.   
-Cierto, es verdad, vamos adentro. –   
.  
Los tres regresaron a la sala donde volvieron a tratar el tema con mayor calma.   
.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Qué van a hacer? – pregunto Nube.  
-No nos divorciaremos. – contesto Poppy contenta. Ramón no se veía convencido, pero guardo silencio. – No por el momento. –   
.  
Ambos hombres voltearon a ver a la mujer. Esta sonrió y siguió hablando.   
.  
-Ramón, no puedo forzarte a que seas mi esposo, te amo y quiero que estés conmigo porque desees estarlo, casarme contigo fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar y quiero estar a tu lado hasta mi último suspiro, pero si tú ya no me amas lo entenderé. –   
-Te amo, pero ambos sabemos que no es suficiente. –   
-Lo sé, pero por lo que acaba de pasar en las escaleras, aun podemos salvar nuestro matrimonio, hay que intentar entre los dos, separado no resolveremos nada, juntos podemos pasar este bache y si no lo logramos, firmaremos el divorcio. –   
-¿Segura? – pregunto Ramón incrédulo de lo que escuchaba.   
-Si. –   
-¿Sin dramas ni escándalos? –   
-Sin nada de eso, será de la manera más silenciosa, nadie se dará cuenta, te lo prometo. –   
.  
Ramón dudo por un momento, pero finalmente contesto.   
.  
-Está bien, lo intentaremos de nuevo, juntos. –   
.  
Nube miro contento a la pareja, parecía que todo marcharía para mejor. Por la vereda que llevaba a la viaja mansión dentro del bosque, un par de niños caminaban contentos de regreso a su casa.   
.  
-¿Crees que Antony nos haya devuelto la llamada? – pregunto Sage a su hermano.   
-Yo solo espero que papá no se enoje porque hicimos una llamada de larga distancia. –   
-Pues si los del hotel le pasaron la llamada, y ahora que son amigos, de seguro le gustara escucharlo, él tampoco se pudo despedir. –   
.  
Los gemelos llegaron con la sorpresa de encontrar a su tío en casa, aunque solo fuera por esa tarde, comieron y se divirtieron con su presencia. Nube partió ese mismo día, antes de que se fuera su hermano le dijo.   
.  
-Casarme con Poppy fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, la amo, y aunque todo parece que se viene abajo, si volviera a nacer, desearía encontrarla de nuevo y casarme con ella. –  
.   
Eso era todo lo que Nube quería escuchar, la pregunta que nunca hizo había sido respondida sin querer, se fue a Cloud City entrada la noche.  
.  
-¿Por qué yo? – se quejaba Sage.   
-Porque es tú turno y lo sabes, tu madre, Blossom y yo ya la sacamos, te toca a ti. – le decía Ramón a su hijo que se negaba a sacar la basura.   
.  
A regañadientes el menor saco la bolsa de desperdicios y la llevo al bote que estaba afuera de la casa, cerca del buzón, no fue su intención, pero no pudo evitar leer cierta hoja que sobre salía, “acta de divorcio” se titulaba “pedida por Ramón Lombardi”. El mundo se Sage pareció colapsar, ¿sus padres se estaban divorciando? No, seguramente solo lo pensaban, o para ser más específico, solo uno de ellos. Entro de nuevo a casa sin decir nada y siguió su rutina como era la costumbre. Desde ese día no dejo de vigilar a su padre, lo miraba muy de cerca.   
.  
-¿Estás seguro de lo que leíste? – le pregunto Blossom un día de regreso a casa. – Tal vez viste mal, ¿Papá divorciarse de Mamá? Si casi se muere cuando pensó que ella quería dejarlo. –   
-No me equivoco, se lo que vi, Papá piensa dejarnos. – Sage se molestaba cada vez más al pensar todo lo que perdería con el divorcio de sus padres.   
.  
La charla entre hermanos siguió, Blossom al final fue convencido por la paranoia de su hermano, aunque su reacción fue diferente, él estaba solo triste y bastante desilusionado. Al llegar a casa Sage lanzo su mochila con fuerza, azotándola escandalosamente, Ramón al oír eso salió de inmediato de la cocina.   
.  
-Hey, la mochila a su lugar y no la dejes… -  
-¡TE ODIO! – grito con todas su fuerzas Sage, confundiendo bastante a su padre.   
-¿Qué que? - pregunto incrédulo de lo que acaba de escuchar.   
-¡Ojala mamá jamás te hubiera conocido! – exclamo para salir corriendo escaleras arriba.   
-Sage, tú mochila a su lugar. – ordeno sin saber cómo reaccionar a lo que su hijo le dijo. Miro a su lado a Blossom que acomodo su mochila y la de su hermano, se secó una lagrima y se fue silencioso a su habitación.   
-¿Pero qué mosca les pico? –   
.  
Luego de aquello había una extraña atmosfera en la casa, Sage y Ramón no se hablaban y Blossom parecía estar en medio de una extraña guerra fría. Poppy apenas si notaba todo eso, estaba muy ocupada con su trabajo y las horas que pasaban en familia las estaba enfocando más en hacer que sus lazos con su esposo fueran lo que alguna vez llegaron a ser.  
.  
-¿Te gusto el regalo? – pregunto la mujer en la cena.   
-Me encanto, un equipo nuevo para escalar es justo lo que necesitaba. – le contesto contento Ramón quien ya no sabía cómo agradecer tantos buenos regalos.   
-Niños, ¿Por qué no van con su padre a una exploración al bosque? –  
.  
El silencio reino, Ramón siguió comiendo como si los niños no estuvieran en la mesa y los gemelos tenían reacciones distintas, Sage hizo un puchero de desagrado, mientras que Blossom suspiro con bastante sentimiento. La charla era desigual y pronto Poppy se desesperó al tener que mantener charlas separadas.   
.  
-No sé qué es lo que pasa, pero… -  
-Voy a lavar los platos. – Dijo tajante Ramón levantándose y yendo a la cocina.  
-Gracias, es muy amable de tú parte, pero… -  
-Tenemos tarea que hacer. – Comento con altanería Sage, sin nada más que decir se dirigió a su cuarto. Blossom estaba por seguirlo cuando Poppy le pregunto.   
-¿Me podrías decir que es lo que está pasando? Por favor. –   
.  
Blossom dudo un momento, pero finalmente le dijo.   
.  
-El otro día Sage le dijo a papá que lo odiaba y papá le pidió una disculpa, pero Sage no se la quiso dar, y ahora papá y él no se hablan. – susurro.   
-Oh… ya veo. –   
.  
Cuando Poppy y Ramón estaban por ir a dormir, fue la oportunidad perfecta para hablarle del tema.   
.  
-Con que, ustedes dos no se hablan, ¿verdad? –   
-No sé de qué hablas. –   
-Vamos, sabes que tenemos que comunicarnos. – Estaban mejorando bastante en eso, aunque Poppy preferiría mejorar en cuestión de la “cama”, ese tema seguía tan congelado como un tempano.   
-Sage está creciendo, debe de ser un arranque de la pubertad, los niños tarde o temprano se revelarían. – dijo sin mucho enfado.   
-¿Y hablaste con él sobre porque “te odia”? –  
-Trate, ¿si? En más de una ocasión, solo que no me escucha y no tengo tiempo de esto, un problema a la vez Poppy. –   
.  
Poppy entendía lo que su esposo quiso decirle, arreglar su matrimonio era algo que abarcaba todo en su cabeza, pensar en resolver otros problemas no era prioridad. Le sorprendía que esta vez los niños no lo fueran, le vino una idea a la mente, Ramón siempre arreglaba esos problemas, como cuando ella rompía alguna promesa, ahora era su turno de ayudar, fue al cuarto de los niños y pregunto a ambos.   
.  
-Bien, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Su papá a dicho algo que les molesto? – cuestiono con dulzura.   
-No realmente. – dijo Blossom.   
-¿Sage? – Poppy le interesaba más su respuesta.   
-No ha dicho nada. –   
-Bueno, si no dijo nada, entonces hizo algo, ¿Qué fue? –   
.  
Blossom rodo los ojos y no contesto, Sage por su parte parecía querer decir algo.   
.  
-Vamos, hablen. –  
-Papá es quien debe de decírtelo. – aseguró Sage.   
-Entonces Papá lo sabe, ¿O tu supones que lo sabe? –   
-Es algo entre ustedes. – susurro Blossom temiendo la reacción de su hermano.   
-Oh, ¿entre su padre y yo? Pues… no sé qué podrá ser, él y yo estamos bien. –  
-Exacto, está todo bien, pero, aun así, a papá no le gusta… - se quejó Sage haciendo puchero. – No importa lo mucho que nos esforcemos en la escuela o lo mucho que te esfuerzas tú por darle un regalo, no está feliz con nosotros y creo, no, estoy seguro… él quiere. – Sage se quedó mudo, la anciana bruja que era amiga suya le dijo en una ocasión que no era de su incumbencia el matrimonio de sus padres.   
-¿Dejarnos? – pregunto Poppy tranquila, los gemelos la vieron sorprendidos. – Si, tal vez lo piensa, pero eso suele pasar cuando tienes una relación con alguien, a puesto que ustedes dos han llegado a pensar que sería mucho mejor ser hijo único. – los gemelos se miraron entre sí, era cierto, pero esa idea no disminuía el amor que se tenían el uno al otro. – cuando vives mucho tiempo con alguien hay ocasiones en las que dudas, pasa y vuelves a dudar, es porque la vida cambia, gira, crece, en ocasiones parece que se vuelve pequeña y sofocante, pero a pesar de que dudamos y deseamos con todas las ganas acabar con todo, seguimos juntos, cuando ustedes creyeron que yo dejaría a su padre, tomaron un bando, Blossom, Sage, eso no es correcto, Papá y yo los amamos y si nosotros tenemos problemas, eso no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, les prometí que si pasaba algo malo se los diría, ¿No confían en mí? –   
-Pero es que yo vi en la basura un papel que decía… -  
-¿Una papel que está en la basura es importante? –  
-Es que era un acta de… -  
-¿Los papeles realmente importante van en la basura? –  
-No. – dijo algo apena Sage.   
-¿Y dónde dices que estaba ese papel? –   
-En la basura… - contesto desanimado.   
-Nadie debería de tomar lo que hay en la basura enserio, por favor, hijo. – le hablo dándole un maternal beso en la mejilla. – No vuelvas a suponer cosas, recuerda las reglas que te enseño tu abuelo.  
.  
“No supongas, No tomes nada personal, cumple tus promesas y que todo lo que hagas este hecho con amor” Repitieron los tres.  
.   
-Creo que le debes una disculpa a tú padre. – termino por decirle.  
.  
Sage lo medito toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente, antes de irse a la escuela le dijo a su padre mientras este lavaba los platos.   
.  
-Lo siento, no debí de decirte eso. –  
-Cuando lleguen a casa de su abuelo no olviden llamar. – Dijo Ramón ignorando por completo la disculpa de Sage, este desanimado salió de casa junto a su hermano.   
.  
Sage se enfrasco en una lucha de llevar buenas notas, sobresalir en cada clase, tener puntos extras, pero nada parecía ablandar la conducta tan fría que tenía su padre hacia él.   
.  
-Ramón. – Le hablo Poppy pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. - ¿Lo estas torturando? –   
-Claro que no. – contesto ofendido. – es que jamás se había portado tan bien. –   
-¿Lo disfrutas? –  
-Algo…-   
-¡Ramón! –  
-Está bien, está bien, es solo que no ha hecho ninguna travesura y se ha portado tan bien, solo déjame disfrutarlo un poco más. –  
-Está asustado, cree que lo odias. –   
-¿Cómo puede creer eso? Jamás podría odiarlo. –  
-Pues díselo. –   
-Bien, cuando tenga algo de tiempo libre lo hago. –  
-Y hablando de tiempo libre… ¿quieres..? tú sabes. –   
-¿Ahora? –  
-No lo hemos hecho aun, pero es solo si tú quieres. – dijo Poppy preocupada de no forzarlo.   
-No, digo… si, es que… aun no… -tartamudeo Ramón.   
-Ok, entiendo, está bien, yo quiero y creme, tengo muchas ganas, pero puedo esperar a que tú estés listo, te prometo que no importa cuando o donde, estaré dispuesta a… tú ya sabes. – dijo con tono coqueto.   
-Gracias, muchas gracias por esperar y… no te preocupes, hablare con Sage. -   
.  
Ramón nunca lo hizo, en vez de eso volvió a tratarlo como lo hacía normalmente. La familia comenzó a retomar su antiguo ritmo diario. Hasta que Poppy anuncio que tenía una sorpresa familiar, Nube llamo anunciando que se casaba de la nada, llegaron con una estabilidad tan frágil como una copa de vino, pero en la mente de la mujer de cabellos rosa, esa sorpresa haría que fuera tan fuerte como el acero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siguiente que sigue de este es "Guerra de Familias" salvo que hay otro especial donde explico como Blossom y Sage conocieron a todos sus amigos.


End file.
